Truth or Dare
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Leo has unleashed a new terror on the demigods unwittingly... What is it, you ask? Well, it is the most terrifying terror, the most horrible of horrors, the bane of all sane demigods: Truth or Dare...Really, it's all Leo's fault that they started playing in the first place. [...if enough people actually want to read this, I will complete this]
1. In which Leo starts a game

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this! I know there are probably millions of this but I can't help it. I just LOVE humor and things like this.**

**May be a bit OOC... But this is my first try so, yeah.**

**Also, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I own nothing except for the plot of the story.**

**Ps. Review or suffer the wrath of my awesome Chocoholic Cat! Muahahahahahahahaha! (I learned the crazy evil laugh thingy from Octavian) **

* * *

><p>"Let's play truth or dare."<p>

What a way to start a conversation. Then again, this is a party so…you shouldn't be too surprised. And ,of course, that would be Leo's genius idea. Let's see who's here: Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Frank and Hazel are apparently out on a date. Truth and Dare the Demigod ways…

"I'll go first!" Leo, being the craziest offered.

"Sure…" Nico said albeit uncertainly as if he thinks Leo will blow up the whole building any minute.

"Percy! You first. Truth or dare?" Leo smiled triumphantly.

"Uh…," Percy looked at Leo's expression and is having a bit of a problem to decide. "Truth…no, dare…actually, truth. Yeah, truth."

"Chicken," Thalia muttered to Reyna, who was sitting next to her. "Hey, I heard that!"

"Never mind, here's your question: What's your guilty pleasure Disney movie?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. Piper snickered a bit. "Well…it's um…I, uh…..oh, WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS STUPID QUESTION?"

"Come on, Percy, a game's a game." Annabeth reasoned with a smirk.

"No fair! My own girlfriend ganging up on me? That's just messed up." Percy pouted at Annabeth, who gave him a nudge. "Fine, it's actually The Lady and the Tramp."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Awww, that's just cute. " Annabeth smiled sweetly. Percy mentally reminded himself to thank the gods for letting him have the best girlfriend in the whole world. He didn't catch the subtle hint of sarcasm.

Leo, on the other hand was cracking up and near tears. "Oh, Zeus…oh, gods…Lady and the Tramp…Percy's favorite Disney movie."

"Shut up, Repair Boy." Piper said, impatient to get on with the game.

"Yeah, you heard her. Shut up, Repair Boy." Percy stuck out his tongue at Leo being the mature, seasoned veteran he is. "Anyway, Thalia! Your turn, Truth or Dare?"

Thalia looked thoughtful for a few seconds and grinned, "Dare, of course."

"Mix different types of sauces and eat the result."

"WHAT?"

"You heard him." Annabeth smiled smugly.

"This sounds like a REALLY bad idea. Oh, and Percy, remind me to stab you later with rusty dagger until you die." Thalia glared at Percy.

"You could just zap him with lightning, you know." Jason said with an amused look in his eyes. Piper swooned a little at his cute half-smile.

"Yes, I do know." Thalia concentrated as she mixed different sauces together. Funnily, they found multiple different sauces that shouldn't have fitted into the refrigerator.

We are proud present 'The Evil Mixture of Various Sauces that will Be Eaten by Thalia Grace', consisting of: mustard, ketchup, salsa, gravy, apple sauce (Where did you get that?), pesto, Caesar salad dressing, olive oil (Is that even a sauce?), custard, Tabasco sauce, and, well, we'd better not dwell too long on the list but you get the idea.

"Down it goes, Thalia!"

"Bottoms up!"

"Where's your courage, Pinecone Face?"

"Shut the _ up before I fry all of you!" Thalia nearly exploded.

"Just get it over and done with. I've had worse." Reyna urged with a shadow lingering in her eyes.

"What's worse?"

Jason was guffawing like a drunken moron (a drunken moron=Dakota). "Oh, gods…That was the best Truth or Dare I've ever had…your expression."

Everyone exchanged confused looks except for Reyna, who was trying to melt Jason down with her glare.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Apparently, this idiot here had given me a horrible dare once and I'm very un-thankful that he's starting to remember it. He dared me to…uh, eat a spoonful of some Venus kid's hair gel." Reyna replied grimly while Jason laughed harder.

Thalia gaped at her and said in an admiring tone, "You are officially the bravest person I have ever met. Care to join the Hunters?"

"I can't leave New Rome…"

"That was the best dare ever…I can't believe…"

"Shut up before I tell them about YOUR dare." Reyna grinned wickedly at Jason.

That seemed to do the job and everyone holds their breath as Thalia slowly lifts up a spoonful of the sauce mixture with an all-out disgusted expression on her face. And she ate it. Quickly. Then her face went a shade of green as she rushed to the restroom.

"You are so going to die, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed as she leaned onto her boyfriend.

"It was worth it." Percy shrugged with a smile.

Leo can't seem to stop laughing and was practically choking for the next ten minutes until Piper punched his arm. Hard.

"Watch it, woman!" Leo said, rubbing his new bruise gingerly.

"Serves you right, Repair Boy." Piper replied.

"Where IS Thalia? Has Percy killed her with horrible mix?" Annabeth frowned worriedly.

"Nah, she's alive." Nico replied calmly.

"Extreme diarrhea?" Jason suggested helpfully.

"Imagine dying on a toilet…" Reyna said with a faraway look in her dark eyes.

Everyone just had to try imagining the scene before bursting into laughter .

"Who died on the toilet?" asked a frowning Thalia at the doorway.

"Well, apparently, you went to the restroom for ages and the only conclusion we came up with was that Percy killed you with the mixture and you probably died on a toilet." Reyna told her at top-speed with a completely straight face.

Then everyone was laughing again.

"Um…okay?" Thalia has never been more confused.

"Never mind that. Your turn to truth or dare someone." Reyna answered with an unnaturally bright smile.

"Right," she turned to Annabeth evilly. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

Annabeth studied Thalia's expression for a few moments before saying, "Um, dare…I think."

"Good." Thalia said, satisfied. She thought about some dares for a few minutes and was trying to decide which one would be most fun. "I dare you to start every sentence with 'ooh la la' for the rest of the game."

Everyone started to laugh hysterically at the thought. Even Percy, though he laughed a bit guiltily and kept sneaking glances at Annabeth in case he might get murdered any minute.

"WHAT?"

"Hey! You forgot to add 'ooh la la'!" Leo shouted.

Annabeth glared at him with her hand inching to her knife and said grudgingly, "…Ooh la la, I'm _so_ going to kill you."

"On the bright side, you get to Truth or Dare someone next!" Percy said nervously. Who knows what Annabeth would do next?

"Ooh la la, just great. Ooh la la, Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Eh, truth."

"Ooh la la, what food would you eat for the rest of your life?"

"That's a lame question!" Piper burst out.

"Ooh la la, fine! Ooh la la, here's your real question, Nico: who's hottest girl here in this room and why?" Annabeth grinned deviously.

Nico paled into the shade of a white bed sheet. "Erm, pass?"

"No such thing!" Jason grinned widely.

"Can I not say that girl's name?" Nico asked nervously.

"Sure, whatever. So…Piper!" Thalia shouted first.

"No. But she IS pretty…"

"Annabeth!" Leo screamed.

"Not my girlfriend!" Percy whined like a 3 year old.

"'Course not. Besides, Percy here would probably kill me even though he'd agree…"

"Reyna!" Annabeth yelled with a grin.

"You forgot to add 'ooh la la'." Percy remindd her gently.

She replied with a withering glare. "Ooh la la, Reyna!"

"Nah, she'd use me for a punching bag. She _almost_ did, by the way."

"Then, Thalia!" Reyna hollered.

*silence*

"Seriously?" Jason asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah, I guess…" Nico couldn't look at anyone straight in the face.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously with a look at a very red Thalia.

"Because…uh…she's got nice…eyes? And she's gorgeous in a…uh…goth/punk kind of way I suppose…" Nico stuttered with his normally pale face redder than Thalia's.

"Aw, that's just _soooooooo_ cute." Piper crooned with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Aphrodite side acting up, eh?" Leo asked with a smirk. Which, by the way, earned him _another_ punch on his shoulder.

"My turn to truth or dare someone. Uh, Jason?" Nico asked, desperately trying to draw the attention away from him.

"Sure, man. But first, _WHY MY SISTER?_"

"Please don't let me explain again!" Nico pleaded.

"Fine."

"So…...truth or dare, Sparky?" Nico smirked. Piper glared at him for using her nickname for Jason.

Jason frowned confusedly at the two of them as Annabeth mouthed 'Oblivious' to Thalia and Reyna who both agreed with a nod.

Jason shrugged and said, "Dare. Reyna and Lupa would gang up on me if I said anything different."

"I'd probably yell at you in front of the Legion about how you should man up and be more Roman or get kicked in the _podex_. Lupa would probably like to kill you if the giants don't first." Reyna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Um…exactly!"

"Okay.._._ Anyway, Jason, I dare you to…kiss Reyna for 5 seconds." Nico smirked evilly. Like father, like son.

Reyna's jaws dropped open and Jason was left stuttering, "But…I…Reyna would…"

"What, Grace? You admitting you like Piper?" Percy teased.

"I told you I only like Piper as a friend!" Jason said through gritted teeth. He didn't notice the flash of pain across Piper's eyes.

"Gods, Piper, I'm so sorry….." Reyna suddenly slapped her forehead with an apologetic look at Piper.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's…it's cool, I mean." Piper forced out a smile. Any intelligent being (that means only girls) would be able to tell.

Leo wolf-whistled and grinned happily, "Get on with the kiss!"

"Jason! Jason! Jason! Jason!" The boys started to chant. Jason was getting redder by the minute. The girls were like: _What the heck? Might as well join in._ And they did.

"Okay, okay, okay! If any of you tell, I will personally hunt you down." Jason glared at all of them.

"Meh, if Aurum and Agentum don't get to them first." Reyna shrugged, still looking very embarrassed.

Jason carefully approached her and kneeled in front of her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward slowly and whispered, "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"It's just a dare, Jason. It's not like they expect us to start dating or something." Reyna whispered back with her occasional smile.

Jason replied with an uncertain smile and closed the space between them.

Reyna didn't dare to breathe during their kiss. She's never been so close to a boy before.

5 seconds. Just 5 seconds of paradise was enough for them.

"Time up! But you guys can keep on kissing if you'd like." Leo said as they pulled away from each other. They both glared at Leo. Which signaled that Leo's time may be up in this world…

"Leo, truth or dare?" Jason said with a glint in his eyes. That's right, Valdez. You should be scared.

"Dare."Leo aid cockily. He didn't notice the danger he was in.

"I dare you to go outside with a CD player and dance to the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' shirtless with the sound volume on maximum." Jason demanded smugly.

"Okay!" Leo jumped up enthusiastically and went to get the stuff he needs.

"Is there something wrong with his brain?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Always has, always will." Everyone else answered simultaneously. (Annabeth had to add 'ooh la la')

"Sometimes, I really don't get why I'm friends with such a weirdo." Jason shook his head worriedly as if he was afraid for his sanity.

"You might as well ask yourself why you're friends with Dakota." Reyna replied with an amused expression on her face.

"Argh, don't get me started on his continuous drunkenness." Jason groaned comically.

"Never mind that. We should go outside and tape Leo! Let's see how many views this will get." Piper interrupted with a grin.

"C'mon! I've got a camera already!" Thalia waved a camera in front of them.

"Since when did that pop out of thin air?" Nico frowned.

"Because it's a super ninja, dummy!" Thalia yelled.

"Uh, okay." Nico looked at Thalia weirdly. Everyone except for Thalia did too.

"What, got a problem?" Thalia said in her more normal state.

"Ooh la la, that's the old Thalia we all know and love." Annabeth sighed contentedly as she entwined her fingers with Percy's.

Meanwhile, a crowd was gathering around Leo, who was doing exactly as Jason asked: dancing shirtless to 'I'm sexy and I know it' in front of everyone.

Thalia taped it all. Every single second was on a tape now. That can't be good now, can it?

Piper, on the other hand, was a bit distracted. She never knew Leo had abs. And she found them just a teensy bit distracting. Just a teensy bit, mind you.

"Thank gods that was over! It was much mortifying than I thought it would be." Leo sighed as he finally got away from the crowd.

Jason snickered, "We taped it all, you know?"

"You did not!" Leo gasped as if he just found out his favorite teddy bear was murdered by Octavian. Wait, he doesn't _have_ a teddy bear…Well _maybe_ he does. Maybe not.

"Ooh la la, it's uploaded on Youtube!" Annabeth called up from her laptop.

"When did that get here?" Nico asked.

"Because it's also a super ninja!" Thalia hollered randomly.

"I'm really worried about your sanity…" Nico muttered darkly.

"Isn't that just cute?" Piper sighed dreamily.

"Beauty Queen, your Aphrodite side showing again!" Leo said helpfully. His arm was definitely going to be black and blue by the end of the day.

"I get to truth or dare someone! Piper! I choose you!" Leo shouted gleefully.

"Eh, last I checked Piper was definitely not a Pokemon." Reyna raised her eyebrows at Leo.

"…Anyway, truth or dare?" Leo finished without hearing any word Reyna had said.

"Why do I even bother?" Reyna sighed to herself.

"And I thought you were used to it after dealing with Dakota." Jason joked.

"I'll choose…truth." Piper said confidently.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"I think you're- wait, no!" Piper started to charmspeak, "You will ask me a less embarrassing question."

"I will ask Piper" Leo slaps himself a few times. "Hey! No fair!"

Piper stuck out her tongue at him, "That is my kind of fair."

"Just answer the question." Percy urged.

"Fine, okay. Yeah, I guess you're kinda hot. But mostly because you're Flame Boy."

"Ooooooooh~"

"Beats Repair Boy any day." Leo muttered to himself. Unfortunately Piper heard too.

"Sadly, I think I'll call you Repair Boy though. I like that much better." Piper smirked, "Reyna, you haven't been truth or dared yet. So?"

"Dare of course! I'm only Roman." Reyna scoffed.

"Good. Here's your dare: Go to the Venus kids and wear whatever they give you."

"WHAT?" Reyna screeched loudly.

"No. no, no, no, no, no, no." Reyna muttered as Piper herded her to her 'doom'.

"What do you think they'll force her to where?" Nico asked, "I don't want anyone dead."

"Ooh la la, a tank top and super short shorts at least." Annabeth suggested.

"Maybe a strapless short dress?"

"A mini-skirt!"

"No, Reyna'd die before she get's forced into a mini-skirt!"

"Then a spaghetti strap top!"

"Off shoulder dress above her knees?"

"I think it will be something at least mid-thigh."

"Gods, I just can't imagine Reyna in anything girly."

"We're ba-ack~" announced an extremely pleased looking Piper.

"Holy Jupiter, did anyone see me?" Reyna's voice sounded grumpy beyond measure.

"C'mon Rey-Rey, don't be shy." Jason teased her.

"Eh." Reyna stepped out nervously. She had a simple purple tank top that complimented her curves and ultra-short denim shorts on. She. Was. GORGEOUS. But extremely furious about it.

Jason's jaws dropped open. He must've lost it. Reyna, ice queen, praetor, dressed like…like _this?_ She looked beyond hot. And he really shouldn't be thinking that…

"How do I look? They didn't put any make up on me, did they?" Reyna asked fretfully.

"No, you look _gorgeous._ And Jason here is probably going to pass out from 'hotness overload'." Percy patted Jason on the back.

Jason didn't stop staring at Reyna. It's like he was froze by Medusa. He didn't snap out of it until Reyna let out a scream of fury and kicked him in the ribs.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Jason clutched his ribs in pain.

"Sorry. Anger management issues." Reyna didn't exactly sound sorry.

"Welcome to the club." Thalia patted Reyna on the back.

"Ooh la la, it's only been ten minutes and Leo's video already has 10 thousand views!" Annabeth said gleefully from her laptop.

"Let's do something else. This is getting boring." Leo complained.

Reyna suddenly cursed in Latin, "I forgot! I was going to tell Octavian about-"

"Nah, he's better off without the information." Jason cut in quickly with a grin.

Reyna was already halfway through the door. "Maybe you're right… I think I should go and get some work done before a certain blond teddy bear serial killer starts to complain. Then, I'll probably stab him."

"I'll come with you in case you do stab him and get in trouble." Jason said quickly.

"_Trouble?" _Reyna scoffed. "That's_ your_ specialty." They left as they bickered on.

Piper, to her own surprise, didn't feel hollow or bitter. She needs to sort out if she really has feelings for Jason. So, she left for a hopefully quiet coffee shop to think. But that wasn't possible if Leo followed her to annoy the Hades out of her.

Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "C'mon, I found a place and I think you'd like to see it." He gave a pleading look at Nico that clearly said, 'Hey, man. Annabeth and I need some alone time.'

"Fine by me." Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm cool too." Thalia added hastily.

"Sure, why not." Annabeth shrugged with a pointed look at Thalia. Was there something going on between Thalia and Nico? She left with Percy hand in hand leaving Nico and Thalia alone.

"So…I guess we should, uh, get going." Nico said awkwardly.

"Yeah. We, uh, should." Thalia replied uncomfortably. She has never been alone with a guy since…him.

They then went their separate ways without looking back.

~A Week Later~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed despairingly as Jason showed him the video of last week's dare.

'Crazy Shirtless Latino Santa's Elf Kid Dances to "I'm Sexy and I Know It"!' is now the current number 1 Youtube sensation of all times.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I'm not exactly satisfied with this. But I really don't know how could I change it. However, I still like it pretty well. Constructive criticism is appreciated but nice reviews are especially appreciated. :D<strong>

**My awesome Chocoholic Cat sends its love and kisses for the people who have read this story and reviewed. =^.^=**

**Oh my gods! I can't believe 12 peopled faved this and 6 reviewed. I'm so touched *sniffle*. Chocoholic Cat is purring very very loudly right now.**

**I'm currently writing the next chapter. Warning: this'll be a long chapter. Hazel and Frank join in and here's a sneak peak (though it's only just one sentence): **_A few minutes later, Nico looked completely defeated. Defeated by the greatest horror of all times…popcorn._


	2. In which Hazel and Frank join in Part 1

**Author's Note: Here I am again. I must admit I was originally planning this to be a one-shot. But I couldn't help myself. :3 Thanks to those who've reviewed, read, and/or faved this stories. As well as virtual chocolates and showers of xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo from my Chocoholic Cat. I still haven't quite figured out if it's a he or a she. Persumably a he because he was hitting on one of the female cats in my imagination. I'll name him Choco.**

**Choco: Nyan nyan mew mew meow nyan. Translator: Hey people! Chocolate is awesome.**

**Choco: Nyan mew mew mew mrrrow nyan nyan nyan nyan. Translator: My crazy owner here does not own PJO unfortunately or she could've bought me more chocolate.**

**Me: You know I can understand you through the translator and cut off your chocolate privlidges.**

**Choco: ! Translator: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yeah, that's my cat. My incredibly insane Chocoholic Cat. Since this chapter is so long, I had to cut it in half. Did I mention I haven't even started on the other half? But, if I get more reviews, I might write faster... So much for subtle hints. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let's play truth or dare AGAIN!"<p>

Sounds familiar? You bet it does. Yet another random suggestion from none other than the 'Crazy Shirtless Latino Santa's Elf Kid' from the recent Youtube hit 'Crazy Shirtless Latino Santa's Elf Kid Dances to "I'm Sexy and I Know It"!'.

There were collective groans from the campers who were present from last week's game of truth or dare.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other confusedly. Sure they heard about THE incident but what's with the rest?

"Seriously, weren't you humiliated enough?" Jason asked Leo with a hopeful tone that implied he wants Leo to change his mind about playing that game again. That would've worked on any _normal _person who was recently famous for dancing shirtless to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. Then again, Leo…well, Leo was not exactly _normal_ to say the least.

"Nah, I'm over it. Now, I'm even more popular than that Joseph Beaver dude or something!" Leo said brightly. The thing about fame is…well, it can be pretty addicting for _certain_ people. *cough*Leo*cough*

"It's actually Justin, not Joseph and his last name's actually Bieber, not Beaver." Annabeth explained impatiently. Her tone sounded like a kindergarten teacher explaining to a 5 year old that tooth fairies do _not_ exist. She mentally asks herself why she is friends with an idiot. Then she reminded herself that her _boyfriend_ was also one…

"You're a _Bieber fan?_" Hazel gagged at the mention of 'Bieber' as if he was some gruesome jelly monster. Were there such things as jelly monsters? Probably not… But it would be fun to kill a jelly monster (if there _were_ jelly monsters).

"No!" Annabeth looked appalled as if she was just accused of _being stupid_ (which was a crime as bad as felony among Athena/Minerva kids).

"Are you like, a Bieber-phobic too?" Thalia asked Hazel in a half-curious and half-relieved way. She was beginning to think she was the only one who hated that Bieber kid after hearing her Hunters rant on about how hot Justin Bieber is for something that should've been turned into a jackalope.

"Yeah. When I first heard his song 'Baby', I thought it was a girl singing badly. Then I thought it sounded like a cat being tortured." Hazel shivered as if she was remembering something particularly horrible. Oh wait, she was. It helped that Frank had put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey! I _like_ Justin Bieber." Nico protested indignantly. Then, he mentally slapped himself for saying that out loud.

"You're a Bieber fan?" Reyna choked out. She was starting to believe that all the time spent with dead messed up his not-existent brain.

"Well, obviously…err, sort of." Nico said a bit defensively Might as well be open about now. He blames it on his big mouth.

"No comment. I always thought Bieber was a singing sensation wimp." Percy shrugged indifferently.

"Hey! I think Justin Bieber's actually cute." Piper burst out. Then she slapped herself literally unlike Nico, who settled for a mental slap.'Stupid Aphrodite Side of Piper' should shut up forever. "Forget I ever said that."

"I will forget…" Leo murmured before screaming, "No! You think Justin Bieber is cute!"

Piper looked like she could strangle Leo. She would've if Jason hadn't looked her in the eye and said firmly, "Don't." She softened up immediately. It made her heart ache to think that Jason probably likes Reyna, who might deserve him more than she does.

"Guys! We're supposed to be playing truth or dare here!" Leo whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention. Sheesh. These organic life-forms have the memory span of a goldfish sometimes.

"No one agreed to your suggestion." Thalia pointed out fairly.

"Exactly! Who said we were going to play?" Reyna seconded with that commanding tone of a praetor.

Everyone murmured their agreements.

Seeing Leo's crestfallen face was a bit heartbreaking for Hazel. He was so much like Sammy. She loves Frank but Sammy will always have a place in her heart. So, being that unbelievably nice person she is, she sighed, "I'll play."

"I'll play too." Frank added quickly. He was going to support his girlfriend right up 'till the end.

Everyone looked to Reyna expectantly. She was probably the sanest of this odd bunch of occasionally batty demigods. Even Annabeth had her crazy moment like the time she had WAY too many Skittles… Let's just say, half of Camp Half-Blood had to be rebuilt after that.

"It might be fun like last time however embarrassing it can be…" Reyna sighed. Even Reyna couldn't resist Frank's puppy eyes. At least, the golden-retriever-pup-Frank's puppy eyes.

"YES!" Leo jumped up and punched the air.

"Who goes first?" Annabeth asked in a half-resigned tone. She can't help but to admit this was sort of fun in an absolutely insane kind of way.

"I will! Nico, truth or dare?" Percy took charge of things quickly. He had prepared a few questions for little Nico here…

"Dare." Nico said firmly. He had a few questions he'd really rather not answer. Everyone has their own dirty little secret, right?

Percy bit his lip in a frustrated kind of way (which made Annabeth's hear flutter a bit). He was counting on Nico to be a chicken and choose 'truth'. Fortunately, there's a plan B. "I dare you to videotape yourself singing a Justin Bieber song with your mouth stuffed with popcorn."

Nico would've loved to spew out soda on Percy if he was drinking one. His father was _sooooooooooooooooo_ going to disown him if he knew. "If I get disowned, I'll make sure you go _WAY_ down in Tartarus, Percy."

Everyone cheered as Jason handed him popcorn with a thumbs up.

"Camera's here!" Thalia smiled happily.

"Why does it always appear out of thin air?" Nico asked in a disturbed voice. Seriously! How come Thalia's camera always pop out of nowhere whenever someone's about to do something embarrassing?

"I did tell you it was a super ninja last time, didn't I?" Thalia frowned disapprovingly at Nico.

"Er, right."

Frank looked at Thalia disbelievingly, "What super ninja?"

"My camera is a super ninja so it can appear out of thin air." Thalia said as if things happen like that all the time and as if she didn't need a trip to a doctor.

Percy coughed to get Nico's attention, "Nico? Nikki? Nicholas? Emo boy? Corpse breath? Dead guy? What song are you going to sing?"

Nico glared at him, wishing he could sew Percy into his dad's underwear. Okay, that was plain weird. Where in the Hades did that came from? He answered with confusing thoughts jamming up his brain like the spirits in Asphodel, "Mistletoe."

"Whoo! One of the more tolerable Bieber songs!" Leo screams happily.

"Uh, Sa- Leo, I don't think any of Bieber 'songs' (more like screeching) are actually even a little tolerable. At least,not when he's sing them." Hazel winced. She'd rather die a few more times before going to a live Bieber concert. The way girls go ape over him…ew.

"Man, good luck. Hat is all I'm going to say." Jason said sympathetically.

Percy was busy laughing his butt off of his brilliance. Gradually, more people joined in as they watched Nico's normally thin face get stuffed with popcorn.

"Lights, camera, action!" Leo yelled triumphantly.

"Shut up, Repair Boy. You're no director." Piper teased affectionately. _Sisterly_ affections, thank you very much.

Then the radio started to play and Nico started to sing:

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, _

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

"Yeah, go Nico!" Reyna started to clap with a grin. It was hard to hear what he was singing with his mouth full of popcorn. But Reyna liked it much better that way.

Everyone started to clap and cheer for him._  
>I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,<em>

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe.  
>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe_

Piper saw him sneaking glances at Thalia, who was holding the camera still and trying not to laugh. Nico looked ridiculous and sour, sure. But Piper was pretty sure he felt a little something for Thalia. After all, she can't be Aphrodite's spawn for nothing, now, could she?_  
>Everyone's gathering around the fire,<em>

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe.  
>Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,<em>

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high, _

_I should be makin' a list I know,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Hazel covered her ears in agony even though she could barely understand her brother's singing, if you can call it that. Popcorn was spilling out of his mouth. She mentally reminded herself not to be seen walking with him after this video gets posted onto Youtube.

Frank felt the urge to grin at Hazel's twisted expression. He gave her hand a light squeeze.  
><em>With you, shawty with you,<em>

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,  
>With you, shawty with you, <em>

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,  
>Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,<em>

_The way I follow my heart, _

_And they led me to a miracle.  
>Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,<em>

_'Cause I am feeling one thing,_

_Your lips on my lips,_

_That's a merry merry Christmas._

Jason and Percy exchanged a silent conversation via expressions.

Jason: This is brilliant!

Percy: I know, right?

Jason: Hey, look, I think Nico has a bit of drool on his chin.

Then they snickered._  
>It's the most beautiful time of the year,<em>

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, _

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe.  
>I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, <em>

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe.  
>With you, shawty with you,<em>

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,  
>With you, shawty with you, <em>

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,_

Annabeth looked at Thalia pleadingly, hoping that this song would end soon. 'Almost.' Thalia mouthed to her grimly.  
><em>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<em>

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<em>

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>yeahhhhhhh.<em>  
>Nico went straight to the bathroom as soon as the song was over. He'd probably choke if he tried to swallow the popcorn so he figured he'd be better off without popcorn.<br>The rest, however, was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Leo was laughing the hardest (as usual) and even had tears in his eyes.

"Leo, are you crying?" Frank asked inquiringly, still haven't recovered from the laughing fit yet.

"No, my eyes are sweating." Leo giggled girlishly.

"…" Everyone, except for Percy, had the same thought: _Is Leo drunk or sugar-high? _Probably both.

"Is it possible for eyes to sweat?" Percy asked, being the idiotic Seaweed Brain he is.

Everyone cracked up even harder except for Annabeth, who was rubbing her temples as is she was having a major migraine or something of that sort. "Percy, please, for the love of Zeus, _think_ with your brain for once."

"Um, okay?" Percy felt confused. He just asked a question and now everyone was looking at him like he was the most idiotic person on Earth. (Poor Percy, just as oblivious as ever.)

"I swear I'm _never_ going to eat popcorn again." Nico groaned as he arrived. Seriously, he'll never be able to look at popcorn the same way after that. He's never been so embarrassed about singing a Bieber song before. Even when Persephone made him sing 'Love Me' in Elysium so the people- sorry, _spirits _there can have some amusement. Everyone said he sounded better than the original…But singing with a mouth full of popcorn? Probably not.

Thalia grinned at him wickedly, "Is it just me or have I found out a new way to torture you?"

"It's just you." Nico said firmly with a well-hidden shiver down his spine. Thalia was plain scary when she wanted to be. Which was most of the time. But, he'd better not let her know that.

Reyna, however, being Reyna, sensed Nico's weakness. "Huh. Funny. I thought I heard a bit of fear in your voice…" She shot a sly triumphant smile at Nico.

"Just your imangination." Nico said. Thalia _and_ Reyna ganging up on him. Double trouble.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you showed the 5 signs of lying." Annabeth looked at him thoughtfully with a glint in her eyes. This ought to be even more fun.

Nico was silently praying to the gods. Greek, Roman, whatever. Annabeth, Thalia, _and_ Reyna. Triple terror. What in the name of Zeus had he done to deserve this? He sent the other boys pleading glances. "Isn't it my turn to truth or dare someone?"

The other boys exchanged grins. Sure they knew the girls were ganging up on Nico, but they weren't about to give any help. This was just too good to let it pass. Even Frank decided to see what would happen.

"Sure is, but would you mind telling us whether you're now popcorn-phobic, dear brother?" Hazel asked 'innocently'.

"No, I am not a 'popcorn-phobic' as you put it. I'm only a 'singing-my-favorite-singer's-song-with-a-mouth-full-of-popcorn-phobic.' Aren't you supposed to be supporting me instead, _Sis?_" Nico scoffed indignantly. He felt a bit confused. Why was everyone so determined to gang up on him today anyway?

"Let's try stuffing popcorn down his throat and see what happens!" Piper suggested cheerfully.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Nico screamed backing away from a few certain sadistic girls with popcorn in their hands.

A few minutes later, Nico looked completely defeated. Defeated by the greatest horror of all times…_popcorn._ He looked green and it didn't mix well with his pale complexion. Now he really looked like he came back from the Underworld.

"At least you're alive." Frank said helpfully with a smile.

"Barely. Thalia, truth or dare?" Nico said with a grim smile as if he was plotting someone's painful death.

"Dare, as usual." Thalia said confidently. "As long as it doesn't involve eating another evil mix. Or you're dead."

"Then, say the words 'in bed' after everything you say for the rest of the day." Nico said smugly. He had a huge smirk on his face which made Thalia grip her hunting knife very tightly.

"Nico, I am going to throttle your petty little neck…in bed."

Leo wolf-whistled loudly as the rest snickered quietly.

"You too, Leo…in bed."

"_Two_ guys? Man, Zeus is not going to be happy…"

"Die, Percy, die in bed!"

"Wouldn't you want to stab him instead? It's much quicker and effective." Annabeth asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

"I'd love to…in bed."

"Good grief, Sis! Why does everything you do have to be in bed?" Jason asked cheekily.

"You should also go die in bed!"

"Who uses the expression _'good grief'_ these days anyway?" Reyna asked Jason.

"_I_ do." Jason said proudly.

"Uh…"

"Leo! Truth or dare in bed?" Thalia yelled over the noise.

"Truth." Leo looked afraid. He should be too.

"Have you ever flirted with yourself in front of a mirror, in bed?"

"Of course I have! With me being so hot, how is that not possible?" Leo grinned brightly.

"Is that even true?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

"It is. I'm not sure if he ever made out with his reflection though…" Piper answered.

"Shut it, Beauty Queen. You know I'm hot."

"Ha! You wish, Repair Boy."

"You already admitted it last week."

"…no comment."

"Good. Jason! My favorite person here, except for the hot girls" He winks at Thalia and Reyna, who both silently start to plot his death together "here in this room. Truth or dare, _Sparky?_" Leo received a glare from Piper. He did that intentionally, just so you know, to wind up Piper.

"Dare, again. If this involves anything to do with kissing or making out. I am going to _kill_ you." Jason glared at Leo.

"You wouldn't dare… Change shirts with Percy in this room." Leo grinned as if he just invented the Internet. (Hermes: Credit goes to _me!_ _Me, Hermes!_)

"That's lame." Hazel frowned.

"No it's not! Piper's going to like that…" Leo argued back.

"We all know Annabeth and Percy must've made out before… Reyna would like that too, wouldn't you, Reyna? In bed." Thalia smirked.

Annabeth and Percy coughed and looked away with their faces beet red.

"Meh, seen it before." Reyna shrugged indifferently.

Everyone looked at Jason and Reyna, shocked. Their minds were working fast. Reyna has seen Jason shirtless before

"Does that mean…" Frank started.

"No! We were _swimming_, you perverted idiots!"

"Oh. Right."

Piper _did_ enjoy the exchange. Very much in fact. It's not every day when she gets to see a shirtless Jason even though it was only for a few seconds.

"That was probably the easiest dare I've ever had," Jason sighed as he sat back down.

"Don't worry, I can get you much harder ones next time." Reyna grinned evilly.

"Erm, no thanks. Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare, I think."

"I dare you to give Arion gold plated rocks and force him to eat it if he doesn't do it on his own free will."

"She could potentially get killed you know." Frank glared at Percy.

"Isn't Arion like, the son of Neptune and Ceres? So doesn't that mean Percy- in bed?" Thalia's eyes widened a mixture of horror and amusement.

"Is actually the half brother of a horse." Reyna finished with a smile.

"That makes Thalia, Hazel, and Nico the cousins of a horse!" Piper added.

"Wouldn't that make you the grand-niece of a horse?" Leo frowned.

"Well, you're the grand-nephew of a horse so, shut up."

"Gods! That makes me the grand-nephew of a horse!" Frank shook his head. This was just so wrong.

"How do two gods have a baby horse?" Jason asked bemusedly.

"Why are we on this topic again?"

"I dunno but Hazel needs to do her dare!"

"Percy, if the Legion loses a legionnaire because of you, I will make you face 'the punishment'." Reyna glared at Percy hard.

"No! Anything but 'the punishment'."

"What's 'the punishment'?" Leo asked enthusiastically, making air quotation with his hands.

"Well, basically, I make him-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Percy sang at the top of his lungs, trying to shut out Reyna.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed together.

"Okay, fine. But Reyna has to drop the topic about 'the punishment'."

Reyna looked sullen as she sighed, "Fine. Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try out for American Idol. _Ever._"

"Why not? I have a wonderful voice!"

"Um," Annabeth said apologetically, "actually, Percy-"

"You have a horrible voice. Sure, it's better than Octavian's high soprano. But still, we'd appreciate it if you don't wipe out the Legion before Gaea has a chance to." Reyna said bluntly.

"Ever so blunt, Reyna?" Jason teased.

"At least my knife is sharp and will have no trouble finding its way into your head."

"Ouch." Jason cringed, imagining the scene.

Outside, Hazel summoned a gold plated rock as Jason told her to. Arion nickered happily and gulped the huge rock-in-disguise in one go. Then, the only thing left from Arion before he sped away was a huge pile of horse dung.

"Whoo-hoo! We saw horse diarrhea!" Leo laughed maniacally as they went back in.

"I didn't know horses can poop out rocks and gems!" Annabeth commented.

Leo suddenly asked, "Percy? Can you poop out gems too? I mean if you did, you could be very-" "NO!"

"Aw, that sucks, man." Leo sulked.

"Leo, you're weird." Thalia said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"For a good reason too."

"Hey!"

"What? The truth is cruel, Leo."

"Thanks for summing that up."

"Guys?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah?" Everyone answered.

"It's my turn to truth or dare someone. So, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare because I chose truth last time."

"I want you to make a list of 50 reasons why make-up is the best thing ever made in the world and show it to your siblings. Greek _and_ Roman."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Any thumbs up? I'm not entirely sure this is funny enough. In my opinion though, it's not. Yet again, I'm not satisfied with this... I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with anything I write. I should warn you that I'm a major JasonReyna fan...I might give Jason/Piper a moment if there are any requests but the final pairing will (always) be Jason/Reyna. Also every chapter will include an embarrassing video (taped by Thalia's super ninja camera) posted on Youtube.**

**Question: Who would you like to embarrass next chapter?**


	3. In which Hazel and Frank join in Part 2

**Author's Note: Heya human beings! I just updated! Happy? Glad? Excited? Thank you for giving me 14 reviews over all! I sorta hoped for a 15 but 14 review over all is good enough for me. This chapter is extremely long! But partly because there are so many song lyrics in it. My toe is slightly broken but I can still write/type perfectly well. Virtual chocolate chip cookies to all those who have read, reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story. It means a lot to me. **

**No, I do not own PJO or Jason would be with Reyna.**

**Choco: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan. Translator: She says she might update sooner if she gets 25 or more reviews.**

**Me: I did not say that. But 25 or more reviews would be nice...**

**Choco: Nyan meow mew mew meow! Translator: But you DID say that!**

**Me: Did not! You shut up before I cut off this week's chocolate privlidges.**

**The most important thing about reading is enjoying it! So, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Piper wailed tragically. She doesn't even like make-up! And just think about what her siblings' reaction would be…<p>

"Like Nike commercials always say: _Just do it._ In bed." Thalia grinned.

"Argh! Last time, I had to admit Leo's actually 'hot' and this time I get to make a list of why make up is the best. Just super." Piper muttered to herself darkly.

"I know right? Just think of all the Aphrodite kids running around in camp screaming, 'APOCALYPSE! PIPER LIKES MAKE-UP!' It'll be awesome." Leo sighed contently.

"That's what you think! How am I supposed to come up with 50 reasons why the thing I hate the most is the best thing ever made?" Piper screamed into Leo's poor ear.

Leo winced and said, "Chill, Beauty Queen, you'll make it." Then he added quietly to Jason, "But my ears probably won't."

"I HEARD THAT!" Piper screamed even more loudly into Leo's ear.

"I am officially deaf." Leo proclaimed loudly as he covered his ears.

"Oh, really? So you don't mind if I tell Octavian about Mr.-" Jason teased mischievously.

"Okay, that's enough!" Leo grabbed the nearest popcorn and stuffed all of it into Jason's big mouth.

"Mph mmm hmm!" Jason tried to say with a mouth full of popcorn.

"_This_ is how it feels like to sing with a mouth full of popcorn." Nico told Jason with a shudder of that unpleasant memory.

"We aren't done yet Nico, you'd better watch out…" Thalia said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Gah, I hate you!"

"Come again?" Thalia said tossing a bag of popcorn in her hands threateningly.

"Never mind."

"So Jason, how does having a mouth full of popcorn like?" Percy asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Mmmm mgh mph hmmmph!" Jason was trying to dislodge some popcorn and failing miserably at it.

"You know, he looks like a chipmunk off its rocker." Reyna commented as Jason slammed his head into a wall in defeat.

"Don't I know it. I think I'll disown him. Gods forbid if anyone saw this and knows that he's my brother. In bed." Thalia muttered as Jason turned to Leo murderously.

"Actually, we all do." Hazel told her with a smile.

"That's it in bed," she said then hollered at Jason (who was trying to kill Leo with a plant), "Jason! You're disowned! In bed!"

Jason stopped trying to kill Leo with a plant and spat out half-chewed popcorn all over him instead, "WHAT?"

Thalia started to choke on air with laughter at the sight of a shocked, saliva/popcorn-covered Leo, "Never mind…Actually, I'm starting to feel proud of you. In bed."

"You are?"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. In bed."

"_Kid?_ I'm _16_ and you're _15!_"

"Yeah, well, I'm_ immortal. _In bed."

Jason had to shut up at that. Thalia stuck out her tongue at him proving that_ she_ is the _older and more mature_ sibling.

"Am I the only one who thinks Piper should get started on her list?" Frank wondered out loud.

"Actually, no. Go on, Piper!" Percy urged.

"Thanks a lot, Frank." Piper gave Frank a withering glare.

"Oh, I try." Frank replied, _trying_ to keep the laughter out of his voice. _Trying_ means you don't always succeed…

"Pen and paper for you, my dear." Annabeth did a very good impression of Drew. Speaking of Drew, she tried to imagine Drew and the Arphrodite kids running around camp screaming, "Apacolypse!"

"Ugh. You will all forget about this dare and give me a less embarrassing one," Piper charmspoke.

"We will all forget about this dare and- HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Leo screamed at Piper. Why was he always the first to be affected by Piper's charmspeaking? It's so unfair.

"Do I _look_ like I care?" Piper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now don't you give me that look, young lady! It's very disrespectful to your elders." Leo imitated his former maniacal babysitter, Tia Callida, aka Hera.

"Oh, so you're my _elder_ now?" Piper grinned at Leo slyly.

"Yeah! I was born before you!"

"Only a month earlier!"

"Touché."

Piper frowned at his words- sorry, word as if it troubled her deeply. "You speak French?"

"Nope. I only know how to say touché and cliché." Leo said cheerfully.

"Why are you two so easily distracted from topic?" Hazel screamed at them.

"Calm down, Hazel! Piper's going to start writing, isn't she?" Frank shot Piper an urgent look.

"Um, right!" Piper's face scrunched up as she racked her brain to find some reason that make-up is good. Results? Nada.

After half an hour of waiting and being bored, Piper finally said, "Done!"

"_Finally."_ Everyone breathed out.

"Give it here!" Thalia said, grabbing at the paper.

"You forgot to add 'in bed'." Percy told her.

Thalia glared at Percy and said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot. In bed."

Percy remained oblivious as ever and shrugged, keeping his confusion to himself. He was just being the helpful friend he always has been.

Annabeth was typing so fast it seemed as if she had 5 hands on each arm. It was pretty scary to watch.

"What aare you doing?" Hazel asked, leaning to get a look at the screen.

"Typing the list and sending it to EVERY camper who has an email." Annabeth said excitedly.

"You don't happen to have the _Stolls' _email, do you?" Nico asked with a gleam in his eyes. Gleam in a child of Hades/Pluto's eyes=pure evil.

"Actually, I _do_." Annabeth grinned widely.

Piper groaned loudly. She. Is. DOOMED.

"Who are the Stolls?" Reyna asked.

"Possibly the most annoying but brilliant pranksters and pickpockets alive. Also the gives the best news spreading service. With exceptions of Mercury."

"It's Hermes!" Leo protested.

"Mercury!"

"Hermes!"

"Mercury!"

"Hermes!"

"Mercury!"

"Hermes!"

"Mercury!"

"Hermes!"

"Mercury!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed simultaneously.

"It's all your fault!" Jason pushed Leo payfully.

"Mine? _Mine?_" Leo faked a shocked look.

"Yep. That's you, Repair Boy." Piper smirked.

"Backing up your boyfriend aren't you, Beauty Queen?" Leo gave her an identical smirk. He should've known better.

"He's not my boyfriend." Piper said through gritted teeth. She didn't need more reminding that Jason was _not_ hers.

"Yeah! I'm totally not taken!" Jason laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh, really? If you're not with Piper, are you sure you aren't secretly in love with Reyna?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

Annabeth gave herself a face palm for having the most idiotic boyfriend that has ever lived on Earth. Anyone with half a brain could've told it was time to change the topic.

An awkward silence of 5 minutes followed.

Jason stayed quiet since he was all too desperate to think of what to say.

Reyna felt too stunned about what Percy implied to try and beat him up.

Piper was silently wondering to herself why Jason hadn't replied yet.

Nico kept looking back and forth between the two as if expecting something to happen.

Hazel only observed Jason's expression quietly.

Frank was glancing at Reyna in case he needed to get everyone evacuate the building since Reyna might suddenly blow up.

Thalia was studying his brother and Reyna carefully, listing out all the possibilities.

And Leo, well…

"FOR NARNIA!"

The tension broke and everyone started to laugh.

"Huh?" Jason half-frowned at Leo. He was partly glad that Leo had saved him the problem of answering. But he was completely weirded out that one of his best friends had suddenly burst out 'FOR NARNIA!' in the middle of a silence. But seriously, _'For Narnia'?_

"Yeah! I like Narnia." Leo smiled enthusiastically.

"You_ read?"_ Reyna asked/choked, even more stunned than before.

"You know, the way you said it, it sounds like an insult. But, yeah, I read." Leo frowned at himself slightly as if doing a particularly challenging math problem.

"Actually, Mr. Dummy, that _is_ an insult." Piper rolled her eyes and flipped a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

"Is it?" Leo asked Reyna confusedly.

"Depends on the way you see it. In bed." Thalia answered shrugged for Reyna.

"How can you _see_ an insult?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Fine! Depends on the way you _hear_ it. In bed." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Guys! I' supposed to be truth or daring someone here!" Piper waved her hands madly, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Right. So?"

"Percy! Truth or dare?" Piper asked mischievously.

"Um, dare?" Percy said uncertainly.

"I dare you to…" Piper motioned him to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

"What?" Percy exclaimed loudly.

Piper gave him a look that said, 'you'd better do as I say or I will charmspeak you into doing something much, much worse'.

"Oh, fine." Percy grumbled.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
><em>Swimming in the ocean<em>  
><em>Pretty big and pretty white<em>  
><em>They beat a polar bear in a fight<em>

_Like an underwater unicorn_  
><em>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<em>  
><em>They're the Jedi of the sea<em>  
><em>They stop Cthulu eating ye<em>

_Narwhals_  
><em>They are Narwhals<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>Just do not let them touch your balls<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab." _Percy sang immediately after Leo finished talking.

"Um, Seaweed Brain, that was a little weird, even by Leo's standards." Annabeth said uncertainly. She has always known Percy was an idiot, but it never struck her that he might be a weirdo too.

"Hey! Is that supposed to be an insult?" Leo shouted.

"Well, _duh_." Piper rolled her eyes.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Percy exclaimed.

"Dude, you just sang the narwhal song after Leo finished talking." Frank told him.

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that anyway? It's weird. Even by Leo's standard." Percy scoffed.

"I heard that!"

Percy winked 'subtly'.

Everyone seemed to get what that meant. Leo=target.

"Anyway, I get to truth or dare someone! Wise Girl?" Percy smiled at Annabeth in such a lovey-dovey way that made Reyna do an imitation of throwing up to Jason. Yet again, he remains oblivious.

"Dare." Annabeth replied confidently. Percy wouldn't have answered that confidently if he was her…

"I dare you to dance to 'I whip my hair back and forth' in a clown suit and a pink wig complete with actions in the Forum." Percy sat back smugly.

"WHAT?"

Everyone started to crack up. Annabeth. Clown suit. Purple wig. 'I Whip My Hair Back and Forth'.

"Oh, man! That'll be entertaining." Leo laughed, nearly choking on his laughter.

" _Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
><em>Swimming in the ocean<em>  
><em>Pretty big and pretty white<em>  
><em>They beat a polar bear in a fight<em>

_Like an underwater unicorn_  
><em>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<em>  
><em>They're the Jedi of the sea<em>  
><em>They stop Cthulu eating ye<em>

_Narwhals_  
><em>They are Narwhals<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>Just do not let them touch your balls<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>They are Narwhals<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>Inventors of the Shish Kebab"<em>

Percy immediately sang.

"Dude! You just did it again!" Leo screamed, pointing at Percy.

"Did what?" Percy asked him normally.

"He didn't do anything." Reyna looked at Leo weirdly.

"Never mind." Leo looked down.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL-

"Either that dare or you'll have to dance to 'Womanizer' in your underwear during a Senate meeting." Percy cut in evilly.

Annabeth paled but still managed to look red with fury.

"I'll get the clown suit and the purple wig in bed!" Thalia rushed off excitedly.

"THALIA GRACE, YOU GETT YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT! I AM NOT-

"This or the other dare." Percy said sternly.

Annabeth didn't bother to speak in Caps Lock and settled to start beating Percy up. "NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE I'M SORRY! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"If couples in love are called_ 'lovebirds'_, then shouldn't couples who fight be called _'angry birds'_?" Reyna wondered aloud.

The remaining people who weren't caught up in Annabeth's vicious beating burst out laughing.

"Well played, ma'am, well played indeed. There may be hope for you yet." Jason gave Reyna his most adorable grin in order to _try _to avoid getting beat up like poor Percy.

"Jason, would you like to meet the same fate as Percy?" Reyna asked in a sickly sweet voice as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Um…no… Easy there, Reyna. Violence isn't the answer to everything- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I BEG YOU! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!" Jason screamed as he_ tried_ to duck Reyna's blows (which, by the way, are always accurate).

"Remember when we used to bet who'd win during these things?" Frank asked Hazel with a smile.

"My money's on Reyna." Hazel grinned cutely.

"Everyone knows she's going to win…"

"Who'd you think will get the most bruises? Percy or Jason?"

"Percy. Angry Annabeth means death."

"That rhymed!"

"No pun intended! So?"

"Jason. Reyna is much more violent."

"Whoever wins get a free drink from the loser?" Frank asked with a grin.

"You're on." Hazel smiled back.

"I got the wi-ig and the clown su-uit! In bed." Thalia sang merrily as she skipped into the room.

"Thals, are you alright?" Nico asked with concern.

Piper sighed dreamily and Leo snickered too loudly, which earned his arm a punch.

"Annie's not going to be okay in bed!" Thalia said randomly.

"Pinecone Face! You there?" Nico snapped his fingers in Thalia face.

The name Pinecone Face definitely struck a nerve.

"Did you just call me Pinecone Face in bed?" Thalia whipped her head around, snarling at a very frightened Nico.

"That sounds so wrong." Reyna muttered.

"Um, uh, no?"

"YOU GET BACK HERE, NICO DI ANGELO! IN BED!" Thalia shouted as Nico took off before he met the same fate as Percy and Jason.

"Forget what I said about Percy or Jason. Nico's going to be killed." Frank shook his head.

"My poor, poor brother was asking for it." Sarcasm dripped from Hazel's comment.

"We should name that corner 'The Beat-Up Corner'!" Leo suggested happily.

"You'd like to join them, Repair Boy? I get the feeling that you do…" Piper rounded on Leo with a sugary smile.

"No need to be hasty, Pipes…"

It took a few minutes to break up the fights but Frank and Hazel somehow managed to do it.

"Phew! That was some exercise." Hazel sat back down, steadying her breath.

Thalia and Piper was already preparing Annabeth for her dare.

"I feel so humiliated." Annabeth looked at her reflection in a mirror that she expected to break.

"Oh, the worst is yet to come." Nico said cheerfully.

Annabeth sent him a furious glare.

The gang marched up a barely recognizable Annabeth up to the Forum.

"Let the music play and the camera shoot!" Leo whooped loudly.

Piper slapped the back of his head hard.

"Ow."

Then, the song starts to play:

_I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<em>

Annabeth wanted to die out of embarrassment. She sent a silent prayer to her mother to understand that this was just a dare. But she had to keep her word. Even if everyone was laughing their butts off and Thalia had it all on tape.

_Hop up out the bed turn my swag on  
>Pay no attention to them haters<br>Because we whip 'em off  
>And we ain't doin' nothin' wrong<br>So don't tell me nothin'  
>I'm just trying to have fun<br>So keep the party jumping  
>So whats up?(yeah)<br>And all they doing, what to do  
>We turn our back and whip our hair and just;<br>shake em off, shake em off  
>shake em off, shake em off<em>

Percy was praying too. Praying to whichever god he could think of that Annabeth won't kill him afterwards. But he must congratulate himself of thinking up this genius dare.

_Don't let haters get me off my grind  
>Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine<br>Keep fighting until I get there  
>When I'm down and I feel like giving up<em>

Leo was laughing maniacally. He was practically rolling on the ground laughing. He even had tears in his eyes!

_I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<em>

Hazel frowned at herself. This was really a weird song. But watching a clown in a purple wig dance to it pretty much made her forget about the song's weirdness and laugh nonstop.

_Imma get more shine in a little bit  
>Soon as I hit the stage applause<br>I'm hearing it_

_Whether is black stars black cars  
>I'm feelin it<br>But aint none of them will feel like I do(I)  
>I get to the mm-yeah go hard<br>When they see me pull up  
>I whip it real hard<br>I whip it real hard  
>Real hard<br>I whip it real hard_

Piper choked on her laughter. Sure, Annabeth is awesome. But this is just too funny to ignore. The thought of a daughter of Athena doing something like this used to be too scary to think. But seeing it in action…Oh, gods.

_Don't let haters get me off my grind  
>Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine<br>Keep fighting until I get there  
>When I'm down and I feel like giving up<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<em>

Jason was pretty weirded out now. Why? Other than Annabeth dancing to 'I Whip My Hair Back and Forth' in a clown suit and purple wig, the fact that Reyna was laughing so hard that she was leaning on him is enough to make him want to slap himself to see if this was just in his head. Reyna stumbled a bit and he caught her. But she wasn't moving away too quickly. In fact, she was too busy laughing to care about anything else.

_All my ladies if you feel it  
>Gone and do it, do it<br>Whip your hair(whip your hair)  
>Don't matter if it's long, short<br>Do it, do it whip your hair!  
>All my ladies if you feel it<br>Gone and do it, do it  
>Whip your hair(whip your hair)<br>Don't matter if it's long, short  
>Do it, do it whip your hair!<em>

Annabeth gritted her teeth grimly. Just the one last verse and then she'll finally be able to kill her Seaweed Brain for this.

_I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth(whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<em>

People clapped and laughed as Annabeth quickly ducked out of sight and made her way back to the room.

The gang followed more slowly, clutching their hurting stomachs for laughing too long and too hard.

Leo was still laughing though no sound came out. So he sat there clapping his hands like a retarded seal. Then he finally choked out, "Percy, you're a genius!"

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
><em>Swimming in the ocean<em>  
><em>Pretty big and pretty white<em>  
><em>They beat a polar bear in a fight<em>

_Like an underwater unicorn_  
><em>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<em>  
><em>They're the Jedi of the sea<em>  
><em>They stop Cthulu eating ye<em>

_Narwhals_  
><em>They are Narwhals<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>Just do not let them touch your balls<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab." _Percy burst out.

"You just sang it!" Leo shrieked.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<p>

_Like an underwater unicorn_  
><em>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<em>  
><em>They're the Jedi of the sea<em>  
><em>They stop Cthulu eating ye<em>

_Narwhals_  
><em>They are Narwhals<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>  
><em>Just do not let them touch your balls<em>  
><em>Narwhals<em>

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab."_

"Sang what?" Hazel asked innocently.

"PERCY JUST SANG THE NARWHAL SONG!"

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<p>

Like an underwater unicorn  
>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<br>They're the Jedi of the sea  
>They stop Cthulu eating ye<p>

Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just do not let them touch your balls<br>Narwhals

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab."_

"Are you alright Leo?" Piper frowned at him.

"I think I'll shut up and find out whether I'm really insane or not…" Leo gave Percy a suspicious glance.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<p>

Like an underwater unicorn  
>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<br>They're the Jedi of the sea  
>They stop Cthulu eating ye<p>

Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just do not let them touch your balls<br>Narwhals

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab." _

Leo decided to shut up for good.

"Reyna! Truth or dare?" Annabeth barked out grumpily.

"Dare, of course." Reyna answered automatically.

"I dare you to tell us who is your first kiss and how did it happen," Annabeth demanded.

Reyna paled and Jason went red. Well, well, well. We can all guess who was Reyna's first kiss.

"Okay, who was your first kiss in bed?" Thalia asked as if she was in an interrogation.

Reyna swallowed a gulp, "That sounded so wrong. But anyway, Jason. Even before the dare last week."

Leo wolf-whistled and Piper punched him in the gut. Inside, Piper was hurting as much as Leo was hurting in the gut.

"How did it happen?" Nico asked, stunned that someone as scary as Reyna had kissed Jason before.

"It wasn't last week's dare. It was when we were 15?" Reyna looked at Jason for conformation. He nodded. "We were sparring alone. It was really late so everyone else had left. We were charging at each other but there were some pebble s or bumps in the ground. So, Jason tripped. I tripped because of him and…we somehow, er, kissed then he landed on top of me. Not the most comfortable position to be in. We were lucky that no one walked in on us or… I don't know." Reyna blushed deep red. They had agreed to not tell anyone about it.

"Ooh~ Reyna, you never told me that~" Hazel teased lightly.

"I didn't tell anyone! He'd better not have told anyone too…" Reyna shot a pointed glare at Jason.

"Chillax, Rey. My mouth was sealed tight." Jason raised his hands in the surrender position.

"So what was it like?" Annabeth asked with anticipation gleaming in her eyes. If she could just get Reyna to admit…

"That's not part of the dare. So, I'll be asking Frank whether he chooses truth or dare." Reyna still looked a bit cross but triumphant all the same.

Frank gulped. He was, like everyone else, terrified of Reyna. A cross Reyna is definitely one to avoid. "Truth."

"Man up, Frank!" Jason whined.

"He's got a good reason to choose truth…" Percy muttered darkly.

Reyna sent Percy a contemptuous glare and turned to Frank, "What was the weirdest question that ever crossed your mind?"

"That's a dumb question." Piper scoffed.

"Reyna's more of a girl of action. You can't exactly blame her for that." Jason defended Reyna, who showed her thanks with a glare.

"Erm, I was wondering whether fairies burp rainbows and poop butterflies." Frank answered, blushing.

The rest just laughed. But Thalia was being unusually quiet…

"Thals? What's up with you?" Annabeh asked looking over at Thalia, who looked up with the widest grin ever, "I just uploaded your video on Youtube."

Annabeth let out a scream and took off.

"I officially love you Thalia!" Leo laughed, receiving a glare form Thalia…and Nico.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<p>

Like an underwater unicorn  
>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<br>They're the Jedi of the sea  
>They stop Cthulu eating ye<p>

Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just do not let them touch your balls<br>Narwhals

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab." _

"HE JUST SANG IT, I SWEAR!" Leo screamed pointing at Percy.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>Coz they are so awesome<em>

Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<p>

Like an underwater unicorn  
>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<br>They're the Jedi of the sea  
>They stop Cthulu eating ye<p>

Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just do not let them touch your balls<br>Narwhals

_They are Narwhals  
>Narwhals<br>Inventors of the Shish Kebab." _

"He didn't sing anything!" Everyone else said seriously.

Leo screamed in a very un-manlike way and ran off.

~A Week Later~

"Annabeth?" Percy asked tentatively. "Yes?" "Chriron just sent an email to warn us not to do any more crazy things. He said Piper's list caused quite a commotion' as he put it." "What happened?" Leo asked eagerly. "He said the campers ran around for a week screaming,'Apocalypse!'" Percy answered. "Wow! My prediction came true!" Leo punched the air.

Meanwhile, Piper and Thalia were giggling over the computer screen.

"What?" Reyna asked curiously. "Look at the new Youtube sensations!" Piper pointed at the screen. 'Purple Wig Clown Dances to 'I Whip My Hair Back and Forth' Complete with Actions!' and 'Popcorn-stuffed Pale Chipmunk Sings!' is now the most viewed videos of all times. While Annabeth screamed bloody murder, running off to kill a certain Seaweed Brain, Nico said calmly, "Can I look at the top comment?" "Sure!" Thalia said enthusiastically.

'MUCH MUCH BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL'

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Has any of you guessed Percy's dare yet? I have! But I'm the author so it doesn't count. I've been thinking about the next chapter and...which sounds better: drunken morons or disaster date? <strong>

**4/18: *gasps* I've disappeared from the face of the Fanfiction world for far too long. But you could say I needed a break and just 1 rview for the day I uploaded my longest chapter yet isn't exactly the most encouraging...But however, I've started to write the next chapter but it will be at least be until Friday before I upload it.**


	4. In which Nico gets an 'auntie kiss'

**Author's Note: I can kill myself for not updating sooner if you guys don't do it first. I decided to update on Saturdays! Most likely every week but might change if inspiration is nada or too less reviews are killing my confidence. Yes, I need to know that you guys like the story and what you'd want to happen. The lack of reviews at first made me lose a bit of my enthusiasim for this story but I was slowly revived. By what? More reviews! I'm not begging for reviews or anything but, just sayng, reviews are like chocolate to me. Chocolate makes me happy and inspired. GO TEAM CHOCOLATE! **

**I just realized there isn't too much couple fluff during Chapter 2~3. BUT I'm warning you of MAJOR Thalia/Nico fluff in this chapter. **

**Also, in case you are confused, this takes place 2 years after the Giant War. Two years didn't improve Leo's sanity at all. **

**Choco: Nyan nyan nyan nyan meow. Translator: She doesn't look like a middle aged billionaire does she?**

**Me: Ya think?**

**Choco: Nyaaaan nyan mew NYAN meow PJO. Translator: Obviously, she does NOT own PJO.**

**Choco: Nyan nyan nyan nyan mew. Meow mew mew nyan nyan. Translator: Please review for the sake of my owner. She refused to talk to me at all because of the lack of reviews.**

**Me: Don't listen to all that gibberish. But, aw, that's actually kinda sweet, Choco. Here's some chocolate.**

**Choco: NYAN MEW NYANING MEW! Translator: I IS LUVING YOU!**

**Me: *sigh* That's my cat. Enjoy reading anyway. ;D**

* * *

><p>"Let's play truth or dare again <em>again<em>!" As usual, Leo, being random and crazy (as usual), was suggesting really bad (as usual) but fun in a sort of crazy way ideas (as usual).

"_Again?_" Piper groaned.

"Again_ again_?" Hazel seconded.

"Yep!" Leo grinned, popping the 'p' with pure gleefulness.

"NO!" Piper yelled.

"Why not, dude? We could all use some chill time to, you know, chillax." Nico shrugged.

Everyone (Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo) turned to look at him. They were pretty sure some alien just reprogrammed Nico's brain. Or maybe Gaia has kidnapped the real Nico _again_ and replaced him with…this.

"Nico. You just talked slang. Like, _real_ slang." Thalia pronounced each word carefully and slowly.

"Cool story, bro! Tell it again. Tell your family. Tell your friends!" Nico sang harmoniously.

"Huh? Come again?" Percy frowned worriedly.

"Cool story, bro! Tell it again. Tell your family. Tell your friends!"

"That is a whole new level of weird. Even for Leo." Annabeth shook her head at Nico.

"Hey! I'm not that weird…" Leo protested.

"Oh yes you are!" Piper argued back.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Exactly." Piper said smugly.

"I hate you!" Leo pouted immaturely.

"Let's slip out and never come back." Reyna muttered to Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth quietly.

"No! Not until we finished the game!" Leo yelled crazily, overhearing what Reyna said.

"What is this, a ritual or something?" Jason scoffed.

"Great idea, Superman! Let's play truth or dare every Friday!" Leo clapped his hands excitedly like an overexcited fan girl attending her favorite singer's concert.

"Thanks a lot." Frank punched Jason on the arm.

"That's a great idea!" Reyna squealed, imitating Leo with the faintest hint of sarcasm.

"You really think so?" Leo turned to Reyna, amazed.

"Psh. Even_ I_ can tell that was sarcasm." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Hazel asked.

"Um…probably no."

"Exactly." Annabeth finished decisively.

"Gather 'round my children. And listen to me carefully. So, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Leo said in a raspy voice like an old gypsy lady.

It raised a few laughs and everyone gathered into a circle.

"Well, truth because I_ still_ feel humiliated from last week." Annabeth shot Percy a dirty glare.

"_Guil-ty~_" Thalia sang as Percy looked down shame-faced.

"Anyway, truth is it? Hm…Aha!" Leo snapped his fingers.

"What?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, who was the best-looking guy you've ever known, excluding gods and celebrities?" Leo grinned widely.

"Ooh~" Hazel teased lightly.

"Um…," Annabeth gave a quick glance at Percy, "I'd say Percy but…"

"BUT?" Piper's eyes sparkled like an Aphrodite on the trail of a scandal. Oh wait, she is.

"…To be honest, it's actually…Luke." Annabeth bushed red while Percy was also red too, but with anger or frustration or probably both.

"_OOOOOOOOOH~~~~~~~"_ Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and Reyna sang in unison.

"Shut up." Annabeth muttered, still very much red.

"Annabeth, do we need to talk?" Percy said tightly.

"No. Not at all." Annabeth smiled weakly at her boyfriend.

"Hmph." Percy looked unconvinced as he shot Annabeth a dark glance.

Annabeth cleared her throat nervously, "So, uh, Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico shrugged indifferently.

"Good. Let someone give you an 'auntie kiss' with that long-lasting lipstick of the Venus children." Annabeth said evilly, turning the attention from her as best as she could.

"Wise Girl, I really think that we need t-"

'He's _dead_, Kelp Head! Why are you so worried about some _dead _dude stealing your girlfriend? I mean, he's _DEAD_!" Thalia interrupted, reasoning Percy the Idiot.

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's reassuringly and said, firmly looking into his eyes, "Look, Seaweed Brain, you know that I never liked Luke that way. I'll always love you no matter how stupid or idiotic you are."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Everyone sighed in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

Percy just grinned widely and kissed Annabeth quickly, "I'll hold you to that."

Piper smiled dreamily, "Ah, love."

"Aphrodite side~" Leo muttered to Nico.

"Sorry!" Leo squeaked as Piper hit him.

"Hello?" Reyna waved her hand in front of Percy and Annabeth, who were staring into each other's eyes.

"You would've though they've just seen Medusa." Jason snorted, crouching down next to her.

"Hello, sappy lovebirds?" Reyna stated louder, snapping her fingers in front of a very much in love couple.

"Hm?" Annabeth murmured, finally tearing her eyes away from her one true love.

"They live!" Frank declared loudly.

"Whoopee." Nico said unenthusiastically.

"That's right, di Angelo. We were about to start on your dare, weren't we?" Thalia had a very wicked grin on her face that could only mean trouble.

"Eh, yes?" Nico said nervously, backing away from the bane of his existence.

"I'll get the lipstick but you guys need to decide who gets to kiss him on the cheek!" Piper giggled, dashing out the door quickly.

"We do need to decide on someone." Frank said sensibly.

Everyone, except for two, turned their eyes on Nico ("What?"), then they truned to Thalia ("What?").

"Are we decided?" Reyna looked meaningfully at the rest, except for a confused Nico and a frustrated Thalia. They nodded. "Then we are decided. Thalia," Reyna turned to Thalia with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "it's you, girl."

"WHAT?" Thalia and Nico screamed together.

"See? That's just how compatible you two are." Leo explained.

They both sent him a death glare, which only made him smile even more.

"Just exactly what I meant." Leo smirked triumphantly.

"That's not fair! Jason! You were the one who whined at him," she points at Nico, "for thinking I'm the hottest around here! How can you allow me to…to…"

Jason only grinned, "Yeah, well, I'm cool with that now. In fact, I think he'd make a cool brother-in-law."

Thalia swatted at him, "I'M A HUNTER!"

Nico glared at Jason, "Exactly. Man, I'm actually ashamed to think that you are actually my half-cousin or something."

"I'm back!" Piper said, waving a small lipstick triumphantly.

"Where's Thalia's camera when you need it?" Annabeth muttered.

"Here, actually." Reyna replied, looking up from the camera in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" Thalia frowned. Her camera only ever appeared to herself.

"I dunno. It just popped out of thin air. Like a super ninja, like you said." Reyna said mysteriously.

Thalia's frown went deeper, "I said that?"

"Yeah." Percy snorted.

"Huh. I'm weird." Thalia shrugged indifferently.

"Like me!" Leo chirped gleefully.

"No, even _I'm_ not as weird as you are."

"Thals! Focus, or I'll force the lipstick on you!" Annabeth yelled.

"Fine." Thalia grumbled. Then she added more quietly, "Geez."

Piper grinned as she applied lipstick on Thalia the (Goth) Hunter while Reyna was smiling too much to be considered normal to her. That freaked Percy, Jason, and Frank out for sure. But Nico… Well, he was already planning for his own funeral in case Zeus/Jupiter zapped him and Artemis/Dianna turned him into a jackalope.

Thalia bent near next to Nico's face with a very pained expression on her face. Nico looked like he was praying for the sake of world destruction.

"Get it over and done with!" Hazel cheered them on.

"Go go, Nico!" Percy laughed loudly.

Many were joining in. Reyna already had the camera posed as Thalia came closer

Closer

Closer

Much too close

Nico was holding his breath and shutting his eyes, telling himself that this would be over.

Thalia has never been this close to Nico before. It was so strange to kiss him on the cheek. For the past few years, she always thought him as a little brother. But now…it's a bit different.

Collective "yeah"'s were heard. They got Thalia to kiss Nico on the cheek! And Reyna has a photo of it too… Not to mention, there was a bright red lip mark on Nico's red right cheek.

"Smile!" Reyna said as she took snapshots like the paparazzi hot on the trail of a celebrity.

"Cut it out!" Nico plead helplessly.

"Jason's heart? Gladly!" Reyna said brightly, glancing at a terrified Jason evilly.

"Get away from me, woman!" Jason laughed as Reyna deserted the camera to Annabeth and rounded on him.

"Did you just call me 'woman'?" Reyna raised an eyebrow, fingering her dagger.

"No, I called you 'Roman'! That's good, right?" Jason chuckled uneasily. He still felt bruised from last week's beating up.

"Sure is, Cinderella, sure is." Reyna said, sitting down with a grin.

"Cinderella?" Leo asked, laughing his butt off.

"Well, he turns up with one shoe, has blonde hair and blue eyes, and almost always needs someone to save his sorry _podex_." Reyna explained with a bright spark in her eyes.

"Nice to know your opinion on me." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it. 'Cause that's exactly what I'll be calling you from now on." Reyna's grin grew wider as Jason looked more and more horrified.

"Please, no. Even 'cloud Hair' or 'Air Head' is much better." Jason begged weakly.

"Too late, Cinderella." Reyna grinned, satisfied.

Thalia high-fived Reyna with a laugh, "Sucks to be you, Cinderella."

"Don't I know it." Jason glared at his sister.

Thalia just smiled demurely.

"What are you smiling about?" Jason asked grumpily.

"I'm smiling 'cause I'm your sister. I'm now laughing 'cause there's nothing you can do about it!" Thalia said, laughing.

"Ah, bugger." Jason crossed his arms in defeat.

"Anyway, it's my turn to truth or dare someone. Uh, Frank?" Nico turned to Frank with a quizzical expression.

"Dare." Frank shrugged.

"You just manned up!" Percy clapped his hands insultingly with a huge grin.

"Oh, shut up you." Frank slapped Percy's head lightly.

"Yes, sir!" Percy faked a salute to Frank.

"Beast Boy, I dare you to change into an alien and try to convince Argentum and Aurum that you are from Mars." Nico demand evilly.

"WHAT? I'LL GET EATEN FOR THAT!"

"Get Reyna and Jason to come with you then. Change into another animal when they attack. Whatever! A dare's a dare. Besides, you need to prove yourself a worthy brother-in-law." Nico grinned slyly as Hazel blushed scarlet and Frank followed as well.

The others were chuckling. The universal truth is basically that Hazel and Frank are going to get married when they're older.

"Fine!" Frank said grumpily. Then, he tried concentrating on aliens. What did aliens look like again?

"This. Is. Amazing." Annabeth laughed delightedly. She never saw an alien before. And here was a real live alien! Well, it's Frank but still. A 'Fralien' is pretty hard to see every day.

Frank could only gurgle at them as he is now a blue alien with 1 head, 2 ears, 3 eyes, four arms, 5 legs, and 6 tails. Pretty impressive, eh?

A flash of light temporarily blinded them for a moment. Reyna took another picture.

"Give it back to me!" Thalia yelled, grabbing at the camera.

"No!"

"I'll give you chocolate!"

"No!"

"I'll give you new weapons!"

"No!"

"I'll…kill Octavian for you!"

"Tempting…but no."

"I'll force Jason to kiss you for 2 whole minutes!"

"…Fine, I'll hand it over." Reyna mumbled as she reluctantly handed over the camera.

"Seriously? If I can make you do anything with that threat…" Percy grinned.

"Keep on dreaming, Jackson. I'll have your gut cut out first." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl." Jason said smilingly, messing up Reyna's hair affectionately. What kind of affection you ask? Hmm, good question but I really don't know the answer.

"_Your_ girl? Psh, you wish, Cinderella." Reyna seemed to blush a little. Not enough to be noticed, but definitely blushing.

"Oh, I do." Jason muttered to himself, barely audible.

"What was that?" Reyna frowned at him concernedly.

"Nothing, of course." Jason said quickly. A bit _too_ quickly.

"Um, okay then." Reyna said uncertainly. Jason was acting a bit weird. But she let it slide anyways.

"To the two devil dogs' lair we go!" Leo said cheerfully, earning him a glare from Jason and Reyna.

"If they ever hear that…" Reyna breathed out, trying to imagine a half-eaten Leo.

"Don't remind me." Leo said with a shudder. Those dogs were well-made, true. But dangerously so. He still hasn't figured out how to disconnect the dogs. That was a big problem if the dogs ever tried to eat him…

Meanwhile, the 'Fralien' was making his, or its, way to the praetors' houses. In the yard, he could see two flashes of gold and silver darting around, chasing one another. He felt sick in his stomach. Just leave it to the son of Hades to think of the evilest ideas ever.

"It'll be alright…hopefully." Hazel walked next to the 'alienized' Frank. She felt a bit guilty for barely disguising her laughter.

"That's reassuring." Frank gurgled with a slightly sarcastic tone. Of course, no one could understand what he was saying. After all, it was Martian.

"Dude! I have no idea what you're saying but may Fortuna side with you!" Percy patted on Fralien's back, laughing loudly.

"Where Nico got this idea, I'll never know." Annabeth muttered to herself, glancing at the son of Hades darkly.

"But you must admit it's a very good idea." Thalia replied defensively with an approving jerk of her head to Nico. She never knew that Nico could be able to think of such a brilliant idea.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She thinks she is suspecting something about Thalia. But she's not sure. Not _that _sure anyway.

"Shhhh!" Nico put his fingers to his lips and indicated from their safe hiding spot to a blue alien approaching two extremely vicious autodogs. One wrong move then they'd be given away and…well, probably half-dead if Argentm and Aurum found out they set this up.

"Peace, Earthlings. I come in peace to you." Frank said in Martian speak.

Aurum lifted his golden head and grwled. Argentum, however, was already advancing on him.

Their hiding spot was pretty crowded and squished as everyone wanted to see what happened. That was probably why everyone was all pressed up against each other uncomfortably.

Piper had this misfortune to have Leo behind her. Which meant she could practically feel his breath on her neck. It was very, very awkward for her. "Get back a little, Repair Boy." She hissed at him, blushing faintly.

"You know you like it." Leo whispered in her ear with a smirk and pressed closer to Piper. How he loved winding up Piper. He's always thought that she looked hot when she was angry but…she's just his friend who is desperately in love with someone who's desperately in love with someone else. Complicated? Sure. That's why he won't interfere with this. He was Leo after all. Leo doesn't do complicatedness.

Piper scowled uncomfortably. She hated that she was somewhat enjoying this. Wasn't she supposed to be crushing on Jason?

"When in the name of Hades did you grow this tall?" Thalia whisper-shouted at Nico. Seriously, she didn't expect to find Nico nearly a head higher than she is.

"A) Stop using my father's name as a cuss word and b) ever heard of such a thing called puberty?" Nico whispered back to Thalia. He seriously hadn't expected to be the same age as Thalia is but…they're both fifteen already. It was pretty weird. But awesome how Thalia can't call him 'little brother' anymore.

"Fine, fine." Thalia mumbled. She then turned to watch Frank.

"Oh, gods. This is NOT good." Reyna muttered worriedly. Her beloved automan dogs were now crouching. They may seem calm. But, the fact that they're about to attack doesn't seem like a good omen.

"Now?" Jason asked, feeling Reyna tense up in front of him.

"Yes. NOW!" They both jumped out quickly as Argentum pounced.

"_Argentum, Aurum, to me!"_ Reyna shouted in Latin.

Jason pulled back the Frank in human form and stepped in front to face the dogs. The dogs knew him. And hopefully won't attack.

Hazel rushed to her boyfriend quickly. She was thinking of quite a few painful ways to murder her brother for nearly getting her boyfriend killed.

"Argentum, Aurum, down. Keep back." Reyna commanded dangerously as the rest were quickly getting away.

"That's a good dog. Er, dogs." She patted them affectionately after she made sure the rest were back in the room. Then she left to find them.

Leo was laughing hysterically. Again. "Dude! You're awesome! Any wounds?"

"I'm in one piece thanks to Reyna and Jason." Frank replied with a glare at Nico, who shrugged and smiled, "You just proved yourself a worthy brother-in-law! Congrats, man!"

"Um, okay?" Frank shook Nico's outstretched hand bemusedly.

"I'd love to kill you for nearly making a commotion of this. If Octavian knew, he'd jump at the chance to get rid of the dogs." Reyna slammed open the door violently.

"Geez, someone's moody. Jason! Calm your girlfriend down before she blows up Nico. Or the whole building." Leo joked with a smirk.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend." Jason gritted his teeth. He didn't need to be reminded that often, did he? Wait, what was he thinking? Reyna is his _friend_, nothing more.

"You wish she was." Percy stated smugly. "OW!"

Getting poked by a dagger and electrocuted at the same time was more than he bargained for apparently.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Frank asked with a wicked smirk. That was the first wicked smirk that has ever appeared on Frank's face. That seems to be pretty bad news for Thalia.

"Dare because I'm manlier than Percy is." Thalia stuck out her tongue at Percy.

"Oh, very mature." Percy said sarcastically.

"Glad you think so."

"Thalia, I dare you to make a rant on 25 reasons why you want to date Nico." Frank smirked triumphantly.

Thalia gave a loud gasp, "You did not."

"Yes I did. Do it."

"I will kill you for this. Especially if I get kicked out of the Hunters for this!" Thalia swore with fake venom in her eyes.

"It wouldn't be too bad if you left the Hunters, Thals. You'd get to be, you know, a teenager." Annabeth consoled one of her best friends ever.

"I_ am_ a teenager!" Thalia protested.

"An immortal one." Jason muttered.

"Shut up, Cinderella." Thalia snarled at her little brother.

"Start writing, Thalia, get it over and done with." Reyna sighed impatiently.

"Why my future sister-in-law too?" Thalia cried out.

Reyna and Jason gagged.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Pretend I never said that."

"With utmost pleasure."

With and incredibly pained expression, Thalia started to write:

_25 Reasons Why I Want to Go Out With Nico by Thalia Grace_

_1. He has nice dark eyes._

_2. He can be pretty sweet at times._

_3. He is hot._

_4. Our personalities are a bit alike._

_5. He is very cute._

_6. A lot of people agree that he is hot._

_7. Even random strangers say, 'I love you, will you go out with me?' to him when he's walking on the street. (Not joking.)_

…

After a good long 20 minutes later, Thalia finally finished her list.

"Can I see?" Nico asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"No!"

"Thank you, I'll take it!" Annabeth grabbed the piece of paper right off Thalia's hands and started to type hurriedly on her laptop as Reyna took snapshots of the list with…Thalia's camera?

"Give it back to me!" Thalia cried loudly, jumping up immediately.

"You will sit down and wait calmly until they give it back to you." Piper charmspoke Thalia.

For once, no one seemed to mind that she's using it on one of her friends.

"I will sit down and wait calmly until they give it back to me." Thalia said with dazed eyes, obediently sitting down.

'Done!"

"Annabeth, you are a _genius_." Percy said, amazed that Annabeth just typed everything in just a few seconds.

"Oh, I _know_ I am." Annabeth laughed as she handed the paper back to Thalia.

"My turn to truth or dare someone!" Thalia screamed as she came to her senses, "Piper! What's your choice?"

"Well, dare I suppose." Piper shrugged nonchalantly.

Thalia grinned widely, "I dare you to…"

_**To be continued… (No, that's not what the dare is.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Is this funny enough? To be honest, I'm never sure if I made something funny enough unfortunately. I'm already think about Percy's date already but lease endureenjoy the beginning of the game with me. I like saving the best for the last. Which character do you like the best in this story? And which was the funniest scene in the story?**

**I am warning that the next chapter would feature a certain couple that's not just Percy/Annabeth... Guess. ;)**


	5. In which Jason gets a 'makeover'

**Author's Note: Miss me much? THANK YOU THE 12 REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 4! I only siad I'd update on Saturdays didn't I? Well, it may vary depending on time zones so... yea. But the main reason is because of my exams so I couldn't write much. **

**Anyway, if I owned PJO I'd be eating tons and tons of chocolate right now, lumbering in a marble mansion... Not on topic.**

**Choco: Nyan nyan nyan meow mew. Translator: She didn't do well on exams.**

**Me: Shut up! Shut up!**

**Choco: Nyan meow meow nya- Translator: Did you know she got-**

**Me: *stuffs a smelly sock in his mouth* I have no idea where that sock came from...**

**Enjoy reading...and life.**

* * *

><p>"I dare you to…," Thalia moved next to Piper so she could whisper properly.<p>

Jason looked at the whispering girls. He could tell that Piper was not amused by Thalia's suggestion. He caught her sending a dark glare at Leo quickly before arguing with Thalia again via whispering. Girls. Why can't they just say something outright?

"Oi, Cinderella! Come back from you magic little castle up in the cloud s and get back down here!" Reyna snapped her fingers in front of Jason's eyes.

"How?" Jason looked up challengingly, cracking a smile.

"I dunno, you don't have a magical rainbow unicorn that can fly around to get you there, now do you?" Reyna joked with a smirk.

"Uh, we're fresh out of 'magical rainbow unicorns', Rey-Rey," Jason chuckled at Reyna's scowling face

"I told you not to call me that!" Reyna growled angrily.

"Do I look like I care?" Jason asked with a smirk.

Reyna snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

Jason looked at her in surprise, "Why not?"

"Says the supposedly friend whose first words to me after disappearing for eight months was 'Um, hi, do you happen to know a girl named Reyna?'" Reyna muttered with a tight expression on her face.

Jason felt extremely guilty but groaned, "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"I have no idea. Only if you feel guilty." Reyna looked away somewhat bitterly.

"Um, guys, anyone knows where Piper is dragging Leo off to?" Hazel said worriedly, looking at the retreating figure of two people.

"Oh…" Thalia giggled evilly. "Somewhere…_private_."

Then Thalia explained to the idiots that surround her constantly of her absolutely phenomenal evil plan.

"WHAT did you dare Piper to do?"

_*Meanwhile, let's check up on 'the two retreating figures'*_

"HELP!" Leo choked out. Being dragged by the collar wasn't very comfortable. Especially when a cute, violent girl (aka Piper) is doing it. He did not just call Piper 'cute' did he? Don't answer that. He's too afraid to think of his answer anyway.

"Shut up and come with me." Piper hissed furiously at Leo. She. Was. *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*ed. No, she was not 'beeped'. She was completely flabbergasted about why Thalia would dare her to do something like…that.

"Where are we going?" Leo whined loudly, trying to escape and failing miserably as usual (of course.)

"Thalia said I could either do it myself or have everyone do it for me. I'd really rather do it myself." Piper said turning on the lock of a closet. (Very classy choice, Thals. Thanks a lot.)

"Wait… You realize you just locked me up inside a closet, uh, with you. Alone. Right?" Leo was trying to process all this with his tiny little brain. Which meant he was having…ah, quite a bit of trouble.

"Yes, yes I do." Piper gritted her teeth. Why does Leo just have to make it so hard? She should just get it over and done with. So, she took a very deep breath and said, "Leo?"

"Erm, yeah?" Leo backed away, bumping into a wall as Piper advanced on him. One minute he could tell she was about to blow him up and the next…he's right to be scared.

"Can I, ask you…a favor?" Piper said in a very Aphrodite-like way. Her hand automatically lifted itself to Leo's cheek. She had no idea why but it was as if someone was guiding her, she just knew what to do and just what to say.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Leo said distractedly. The small closet suddenly seemed to be very hot. Which was saying something seeing as he was flame resistant.

"Well," Piper looked down, her eyelashes delicately veiling her eyes, "I was thinking maybe you could kiss me?"

Leo gaped at her. Seriously? Piper, resident Beauty Queen and head of the I-Love-Jason-Grace Fan Club, asking him to kiss her? That was just plainly messed up! His brain could barely process anything normal much less something like this. "Um, no."

"Why not?" Piper pouted in a very un-Piper-like way.

"Because…because I-I just-" Leo stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Oh wait! He is.

"Just one kiss, Leo. No more. Just- please," Piper plead, leaning in closer to Leo. Their faces were almost touching.

It was a bit too much for Leo to take in. But, without knowing what came over him, he sighed, leaned in and softly kissed Piper. Full on the mouth. Much to his surprise and amazement, Piper kissed him back as his hand sneaked around her waist. He felt like slapping himself but apparently, his brain (if he has one) is currently blank and malfunctioning.

Piper was enjoying this. She had no idea why she would and should enjoy this. She's actually kissing LEO! And she actually found out that Leo is a very, _very _good kisser. See? You_ can_ learn something new every day.

They both felt it. That special spark people who are destined to be together feel. The only problem is, neither of them has a clue about it.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

_(What's that mysterious BEEPing noise? Hmm, it's kind of catchy. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…)_

3 minutes were all they had until a mysterious beeping noise came out of Piper's watch.

They finally had a clue on what they were actually doing. They broke apart and looked at each other with a mixture of fear and horror,

"Oh, crap."

_*Back there where the rest of the insane people are*_

"Do you think they're dead?" Frank said worriedly, looking at the clock.

"If someone dies, it would more likely be Leo." Percy shrugged with a smirk.

"Probably Piper. She could die out of embarrassment or shame." Hazel suggested.

"How 'bout both?" Nico pointed out helpfully.

"Most likely." Thalia shrugged.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Jason looked a bit worried. What? It was his two best Greek friends who could potentially murder each other locked up in a closet together.

"Piper can handle it. She's a big girl." Reyna rolled her eyes in an annoyed way. After all, those long, hard years on C.C.'s island still had some influence on her. But that might not be the ONLY reason if you get what I'm saying. No, she is NOT in love with Jason Cinderella Grace. She WILL not be in love with the bigshot and be another 'damsel in distress'.

"But still." Jason looked out the window. Obviously, every great hero is completely oblivious to things like that.

Bored, Thalia picked up a book and started to read.

Nico looked at Thalia in shock and amazement. Thalia was READING?

Percy started to fiddle with Riptide in pen mode. No! Not Percy in 'pen mode', it's _Riptide_ that's in pen mode.

An uncomfortable silence settled among them.

"Where ARE they?" Annabeth finally broke the silence.

But before anyone could answer, "**'Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself.'** "

"THALIA?" Confused glances were exchanged.

"Yes?" Thalia looked up.

"What. Are. You. Reading?" Reyna asked in four separate sentences.

"Um, Hunger Games. Why?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You just quoted Harry Potter but you're reading Hunger Games." Annabeth told her.

Thalia frowned, "Did I?"

"YOU DID!"

"Weird."

"Maybe Leo died and his soul took place of Thalia's." Hazel said seriously as the rest, except for Percy, laughed out loud.

"Is that possible?" Percy asked, confused.

**"Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy.**" Thalia tutted disapprovingly.

"Who's dancing naked?" Leo asked brightly, flouncing into the room. _Act normal, act normal._ Well, as normal as Leo is. Which is to say, act _weird_.

"Don't get so excited, Valdez," Jason teased jokingly.

"So?" Thalia turned to Piper excitedly.

"I did it like you asked." Piper sighed with a very embarrassed scowl on her face.

"Gotta admit though, Piper, you certainly are a good kisser." Leo gave Piper a 'subtle' (suggestive) wink.

"Don't get your hopes up, Repair Boy. There's no way to the Underworld and back that I'd kiss you ever again." Piper grumbled, blushing scarlet.

"Oh, really?" Leo smirked cockily.

"I'd sooner be a glittering fairy princess named Edward Cullen than kiss you again." Piper replied shortly.

"**Wild! I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again...and again...and again...**" Thalia blurted out.

"Whose nose?" Leo asked.

"Thals, you alright?" Nico definitely looked freaked out but concerned.

"Just dandy!" Thalia replied brightly with a freakishly happy grin.

"Sure…"

"Anyway, Hazel, truth or dare?" Piper asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"DARE!" Hazel grinned.

"I dare you to go outside and say 'I hate you' to the first person you see." Piper said with a grin.

"That's weird. But still considered normal." Nico frowned at Piper.

"Sorry but I seriously suck at thinking up dares!" Piper laughed awkwardly.

"Of course you are!" Leo said too cheerfully, earning him a slap on his head.

Hazel still looked a bit unsure.

"Just go." Annabeth urged.

"Fine." Hazel sighed finally.

Turns out the first person she saw was Octavian. Luckily for her, saying 'I hate you' to a certain blonde teddy bear serial killer was not that hard of a task.

"That was easy." Hazel grinned contentedly as she sat down.

"I'll make sure I get you a harder bet next time then, Sis." Nico smirked knowingly.

"No thanks, Evil Bro." Hazel laughed as she messed up Nico's hair.

Thalia would never admit to thinking Nico looked cute like that. Even just for a teensy weensy little bit.

"So, Cinderella, truth or dare?" Hazel smirked a bit.

Jason's face scrunched up as he looked to the heavens, "Why? What did I do to deserve this horrid nickname?"

"Oh, we all know that you secretly love it anyway." Reyna smirked.

"Yeah, because _you_ made it." Percy's smirk was much wider than Reyna's.

"I'll sooooooo get you back for that." Reyna muttered to herself.

"Um, dare." Jason said, still a bit annoyed from being called Cinderella.

"I dare you to let Reyna put make up on you" Jason's face paled quickly "with her feet" Jason's eyes widened with horror "blindfolded." Jason passed out. For a good reason too.

Everyone started to guffaw like never before.

"Someone wake Sleeping Beauty up." Nico gestured to Jason with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Huh, I think Cinderella suits him much better." Annabeth grinned widely.

Reyna already moved to Jason with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" Frank asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think I should tickle him or slap him?"

"Slap him!" Everyone replied simultaneously.

Reyna gave them a wicked grin and raised her hand up high.

_**POW!**_ There goes Jason's face.

"What happened?" Jason sat up so fast he nearly knocked his face into Reyna's.

**"I believe misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat."** Thalia hollered randomly.

"Who sent me a toilet seat?" Jason looked very confused.

"No one! Just Thalia's imagination."

"Piper, can you get the complete make up kit?"

"NO!" Jason answered hastily.

"No 'no'. Just yes." Piper said and dashed out before Jason could try to stop her.

"I'm doomed. Reyna's already rubbish with putting make up on others. Much less doing it with her feet BLINDFOLDED." Jason groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"But didn't she spend some time on Circe's island?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm the one who did manicures for all the ladies." Reyna growled.

"Where's the camera?" Nico grinned widely. _Freakishly_ widely.

"Here!" Thalia waved her camera with a happy face.

"How on Earth did it- never mind, pretend I never asked." Nico stopped himself, guessing the answer right away. "Did it pop out of thin air because it's a super ninja?"

Thalia looked at him weirdly and said perfectly normally, "No, the tiny fairies gave it to me."

"Wouldn't we have seen them?" Jason said, returning from the emo corner. No, don't ask.

"Ah, but they're tiny. So tiny that you can't see them." Thalia said wisely.

"." Nico and Jason said together, exchanging skeptical glances.

"I wouldn't be looking like that if I were you Jason. Piper will be back any minute now!" Percy said cheerfully.

"Back to the emo corner it is." Jason said sadly.

"Do we even have an emo corner here?" Annabeth asked. "Um, not as far as I know…" Reyna replied uneasily.

**"'Aaaah," said Ron, imitating Professor Trelawney's mystical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born.'"** Thalia said randomly.

"Thalia, have you lost your mind like Leo?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"HEY!"

"Maybe." Thalia shrugged.

"Probably." Nico seconded.

"Definitely." Jason said, looking up from the emo corner.

"Go back to emo corner, Jason!" Thalia ordered with a cruel laugh.

"Make up delivery!" Piper yelled excitedly even though part of her felt bad for wanting to see her supposed 'crush' getting make up put on.

"Get ready for your doom Jason!" Percy grinned widely as Jason edged away from Reyna nervously.

Reyna hates being blindfolded. She's clumsy and awkward when she can't see what she's up against. But it's not so bad compared to how she accidentally tripped over Jason and ended up on top of him awkwardly. She decided that the gods probably hates her for some unknown reason as she got off of a very embarrassed Jason.

"Argh, I hate my life." Reyna muttered darkly to herself, overheard by Thalia.

"On the bright side, you get to see how bad Jason looks with make up on!" Thalia said with a great big cheerful smile on her face.

Leo promptly did an imitation of a very girly Jason, "Oh, no! There goes my beautiful face!"

"I sound nothing like that." Jason glared at Leo as Reyna awkwardly used her feet to put make up on him.

"Yeah but you sound girlier! Shut up so you can get this over and done with quickly." Reyna snapped, extremely p- irritated. Yeah, irritated's the word.

Jason, at least, knows when to shut up or get killed.

After some time, at last. Jason's ordeal was finally over. Well, half-way there anyway. A one-woman (more like devil-woman) team of paparazzi (aka THALIA GRACE) was taking pictures of him repeatedly and he couldn't exactly look in a mirror… But he could tell that everyone (even Reyna) was pretty pleased by her awful make up handling tactics. They expressed their pleasure through their incredibly loud laughter of course.

"Oh, man, I bet your Prince Charming ran away when he saw you, Cinderella!" Leo said, trying not to choke.

"Nah, she probably looked in a mirror and ran away because…because her Fairy Godmother decided to do magic backwards!" Piper was also laughing equally hard.

"No, no, no, no! You got it all wrong! It's not Cinderella, it's a clown!" Hazel managed to speak between giggles.

"Clowns look way better than he or she or it does!" Nico argued with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"I know, it's BARNEY!" Percy said brilliantly.

"Barney?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I liked Barney as a kid." Percy said defensively.

*Silence*

"'I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret...'" Thalia sang out promptly.

"I can_not_ believe I'm actually related to you." Jason muttered.

"Nor I. You should look in a mirror if it doesn't crack first." Thalia shot back.

Once again, everyone burst into laughter at a very cross Jason.

"Thanks a lot, Rey." Jason snarled sarcastically at Reyna, who was laughing, though his heart isn't exactly into it.

"Ha ha, it's a HUGE improvement to your face, don't ya think?" Reyna laughed maniacally.

Jason looked hurt, "Nice of you to think of me like that."

"Aw, I don't really mean that," Reyna said, ruffling Jason's hair somewhat affectionately. No, she's not exactly aware of how it looked like to everyone else.

"Um…" Hazel looked between the two nervously in a way that suggested she thinks they are acting in a way they shouldn't be.

"Jason, I think you should really clean up the mess you call your face." Nico remarked.

"Oh, I blame it on Reyna."

"Just go yourself before someone sees you and attacks you because they mistook you for a monster or something." Reyna chucked a pillow at his head.

Jason ducked -and got hit.

After a good long 20 or something minutes, Jason FINALLY came out looking much better-looking before his little 'makeover'.

Funnily though, Piper didn't really notice that as she was lost in the embarrassing flashback when she explained why she kissed Leo. Well, actually, why she asked Leo to kiss her.

_~Flashback~_

"_So, uh, um, why'd you kiss me?" Leo asked, breaking the silence as they walked back to where the rest were. Leo had a worse case of ADHD than most demigods do and well… he didn't like uncomfortable silences as he had demonstrated in the 'For Narnia' episode._

"_Because…" Piper looked away, clearing her throat. She really just can't look at Leo at the moment._

"_I knew you like me back." Leo smirked smugly. He was not being serious. He's actually joking. Well, dealing awkward situations Leo-style. He doesn't really mean it though… Doesn't he?_

_Piper backed away from him, shocked. "NO!" Leo CANNOT be confessing that he has a crush on her. Really, he just…can't. "YOU CAN'T LIKE ME, LEO VALDEZ! IT'S WRONG AND…AND IT'S PRACTICALLY FRIEND-CEST! DO YOU REALISE THAT OUR GODLY PARENTS ARE ACTUALLY MARRIED?"_

"_Geez! I was just kidding! Just tell me what the reason is and get it over and done with." Leo laughed out loud. He just loved messing with Piper's head and getting out the reactions (which were always too funny to get tired of)._

"_Okay, okay. Well, Thalia gave me 15 minutes to drag you off to a closet and convince you to kiss me until the time's up." Piper let out quickly._

"_Glad we cleared that up. Besides, it's not as if it meant anything really." Leo shrugged a nagging feeling in his heart. Screaming that it actually matters when he's trying to convince himself that it strictly speaking DOES NOT!_

_Something inside of Piper sighed and she repressed the urge to frown. So, she looked away again._

"_Welp, I'm going to use this as blackmailing material. It'd become very useful indeed…" Sure, he earned himself a punch but, hey, they were being just Piper and Leo._

_~End of Flashback~_

"My turn to truth or dare someone! Leo?" Jason turned to Leo.

"DARE!" Leo replied instantly.

"Do I look to skinny?" Percy suddenly asked randomly.

"Why'd you ask that?" Annabeth looked at him strangely.

"Well, I was just wondering if I do."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Everyone

**"'Yer' great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley don' worry.'"** Thalia added in.

"What? Why hasn't it worn off yet?" Nico looked VERY worried.

Piper just sighed in an Aphrodite way. "You guys make a great couple." Then she slapped her hand over her big blabbering mouth.

"WHAT?" Nico and Thalia whipped their heads to face Piper in a menacing way.

"She's my cousin-"

"I'm a HUNTER! H-U-N-T-E-R for Zeus's-"

"It'd be WAY too gross I mean, she's supposed o be in her twenties-"

"He's from WORLD WAR TWO and should be like-"

"Okay! Okay! We get the idea! Anywho," Jason turned to Leo wickedly, "I dare you to announce to the whole camp about how you felt when Piper kissed you."

"Never thought I'd say this but," Leo fake-glared at Jason, "I HATE you."

"Sure you do. That's why I, Jason Grace, am your, Leo Valdez's, best friend."

"Huh. I seriously doubt that sometimes." Leo muttered to himself as he prepared his broadcasting system.

"Tape it!" Reyna whisper-shouted to Thalia. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know Leo heard her and was plotting revenge in his mind already. (Who knew Leo was evil?)

Thalia nodded with a smile, holding up her camera.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS IS LEO VALDEZ SPEAKING HERE. AND I SHALL BE ANNOUNCING HOW I FELT WHEN I KISSED PIPER BECAUSE I HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT FELT LIKE I WAS FALLING FROM 1000 FEET HIGH, GETTING ELECTOCUTED, AND EATING MY FAVORITE NACHOS AT THE SAME TIME. PEACE OUT, PEOPLE!"

"That took guts." Frank grinned at Leo, high-fiving him.

"Sure did. But I still hate you, Jason." Leo glared at Jason fiercely. (He fails at death glares mind you.)

"Oh, how your words wound me." Jason mocked openly.

"Hopefully painfully as possible." Leo replied snidely as he turned to Reyna with his most flirtatious smile (it ticked Jason off he could tell) and asked charmingly, "So, _Rey_," that ticked Jason off pretty well too, "truth or dare?" He wanted to congratulate himself on being so smart. He can get revenge on TWO people at one time.

"Meh, dare." Reyna wasn't too affected by Leo's flirting. But pretty disturbed though.

"Well, I dare you to…um…" Leo frowned as he tried to think of a good enough dare.

"PRETEND TO BE JASON'S GIRLFRIEND FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES!" Percy cut in insanely.

"I. Will. KILL. You. For this." Reyna pronounced each word carefully through gritted teeth. Then she cast a half-apologetic glance at Annabeth.

"I won't stop you." Annabeth assured her.

"HEY!"

Jason said nothing though. He was mentally beating himself up for almost wishing Reyna wouldn't be pretending to be his girlfriend.

And so for a quick 5 minutes (basically 1000 eternities for Reyna), Reyna acted as if she was madly in love with a freaked out Jason. Why? For one, Reyna in love should be named one of the Seven Wonders of the World. For another, she was an amazing actress. Or maybe she really is in love with Jason… But whatever Reyna feels for Jason and vice versa, everyone enjoyed the little episode.

"I shall enjoy using this as blackmail as well." Leo said, resuming to his laughter.

"I never knew you can act that girly." Thalia chuckled a bit.

"Hmph. If ANY of you DARE mention this…" Reyna stared daggers, knives, swords, arrows, bombs, grenades, atomic bombs, nuclear bombs, lasers, and Death Stars at everyone in the room.

Everyone gulped under Reyna's most famous I-can-easily-gut-you-and-won't-hesitate-to-do-so-if-you-disobey-me glare.

"Just what I thought. Percy!" Percy jumped a little, looking terrified, "Truth or dare?"

"Um…um…uh…" He looked at everyone else with a pleading look. If Reyna asked him if he has ever made out with Rachel before… He shuddered to think what might happen if Annabeth heard.

"Dare." He said, having no other option.

"You really ARE a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth frowned at his stupid decision.

"Nah, it's filled with kelp." Hazel said.

Reyna smiled evilly, "I dare you to go on a date with Annabeth…"

"That's EASY!"

"…at a seafood restaurant named 'Underwater Palace'…"

Percy paled.

"And you have to eat the whole 'Neptune Course'."

Percy paled even more and finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hehe, almost there. The long awaited Date of Disaster is just a week away from your grasps!<strong>

**The bold words were extracts from Harry Potter books. I had no idea where I got the idea. I guess I felt particularly insane that day...**

**I hope the dares and truths were funny enough because I felt that SOME of the dares weren't good enough. **

**Poor Thalia and Nico, Piper and Leo, and Reyna and Jason. Still in denial. I plan on keeping it that way because it's just fun to mess with them. ;p**

**Hopefully this satisfies you...for now! **

**And my question for all you lovely readers and reviewers, what is your favorite Greek/Roman myth? If anyone wants to guess mine, you're welcomed to try. The hint is: it's a love story. For whomever guessed right, I will either a) write a scene of the said person's choice into this story or b) write a one-shot of said person's choice. **

**Happy reading and good luck guessing my favorite myth!**


	6. In which we witness the Date of Disaster

**Author's Note: Hey! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, last week I had my graduation trip and I was to too hyped up about it to think about anything else. Hence, the delay. I had the wildest time ever! We stayed up late and broke the toilet and ate instant noodles and, well, you get the idea. Enough of my rambling about my personal life.**

**Now, I shall formally thank all those who have reviewed, faved, and alerted this humble story of mine. I would also like to thank the near 5,000 reads! (It was actually just 4,996) It really meant a lot to me and I nearly cried.**

**Choco/Translator: Does she look like Rick Riordan?**

**Me: I thought we agreed that I'm not a middle aged man who is a genius for writing this.**

**Choco/Translator: Then at least give me chocolate!**

**Me: No is no. Nuh-uh no. N-O spells NO!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>~Where the boys are~<em>

"This is _sooo_ going to be your most epic date EVER!" Jason laughed as they got dressed for Percy's date. Well, they all wanted to witness everything and Thalia wanted to tape it. Underwater Lair was an abnormally fancy seafood restaurant that required more formal attire. Means you have to dress up especially for the restaurant. Also means they get to see the girls dress up…

"Oh, shut up! It's all your evil girlfriend's fault." Percy grumbled grumpily. He hates dressing up. He hates having other people watching Annabeth and his dates. He ESPECIALLY hates seafood. The thought of even eating seafood is just…evil. Like Jason's psychotic evil girlfriend otherwise known as Reyna.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jason protested indignantly. To tell the truth his heart wasn't in it.

"But you can't deny she's evil. She's plain scary." Frank reasoned with a shudder. Why? Anyone who has ever met Reyna would know why.

"She almost made me pee my pants." Nico offered out of the blue. Then slapped himself for it. He always knew Percy was the idiot. But apparently, it runs in the family…

Everyone started to crack up loudly.

Leo wiped away a few tears, "Oh, gods. This should be on Olympus Weekly's headline news. 'Son of Hades Pees his Pants due to Psychotic Evil Daughter of Bellona'."

Nico then proceeded to hit Leo's head, hard. VERY hard.

"OW!"

"You so deserved it!" Nico stuck out his tongue at Leo.

"Oh, seriously. You were the one who babbled! Besides, there are scarier people than Reyna."

"Agreed. Thalia is TWICE as bad as Reyna."

"Does that mean you actually do pee your pants when Thalia is around?" Percy asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Eh, he he he." Nico chuckled nervously.

The other boys were waiting for a proper answer that was pretty much non-existent.

"Oh, just get on with preparing yourselves!"

_~Where the girls are~_

"WHY? Why of all restaurants would you choose UNDERWATER PALACE?" Thalia yelled at Reyna. She, being Thalia, hates wearing dresses much like the majority of girls here.

Reyna winced a bit, "Look, I don't like dressing up any more than you do but it was necessary to get Percy eat seafood! Besides, it really DOES have great seafood. Such as lobsters for instance…"  
>"YES!" Thalia punched the air, almost ripping her dress in the process. That earned her a glare from Piper. "How'd you know I like lobsters?"<p>

"Jason mentioned it a while ago when Hylla was thinking of treating you." Reyna shrugged nonchalantly, scowling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look fine!" Hazel assured her with a private smile of her own. She had to repress the urge to laugh when she imagined what Jason's reaction would be like…

Reyna gave Hazel a questioning look but decided to ignore it and grin widely, "Frank's gonna be a very lucky man indeed tonight." Seriously, Hazel looked great in that green semi-formal dress of hers. Well, Piper chose it from some of the Venus kids' closets.

"Guys! Lookie here! Percy's going to pass out when he sees Annabeth here." Piper giggled in an unusually girly way. She can't help it that she's still a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Shut up yourself, Piper! We haven't chose a dress for you yet." Annabeth blushed furiously with a wicked glint in her eyes.. She was pretty embarrassed about the dress she had got from Piper. She was the only one who got a strapless!

Piper scowled with disapproving expression in her eyes. She had hoped that they'd forget about their little deal. What was this little deal they had? Well, she got to choose the outfits for the girls but…they had to choose an outfit for her too.

"Oh, yes. I've spent enough time with Circe to know what would look best on you… One shoulder, bright blue I should say?" Reyna said slowly and evilly, nodding with the other girls in mutual agreement.

"Oh, boy." Piper mumbled underneath her breath as she backed away from her so called friends' advance.

_~Meeting at the Underwater Palace~_

"Wow." Nice one, Percy. When you see the love of your life or girl of your dreams, the best thing to say is definitely not 'wow'. Especially if she is a highly educated, intellectual girl. Or a daughter of Athena. But his reaction was quite understandable. Why? You'd have to see what Annabeth looked like first.

Annabeth had her hair in an elegant updo with just a loose curl hanging. She had faint silver eyeshadow on. Her beautiful short gray dress was strapless and close-fitting. It had a silver sequined empire top and the rest was smooth darker gray with straight patterns going sideways. What made her look particularly attractive to Percy was how she was…well, she's Annabeth. _His _Annabeth.

"Oh, I don't believe it. You drool when you sleep _and_ when you're awake? Geez, no wonder my mom doesn't really approve." Annabeth wrinkled her nose with a private smile. Yes, she really was uncomfortable with the dress. But it was nice to see Percy cleaned up and forced into something _(finally)_ other than the usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans/shorts. He looked real good… Actually, really, really, super, absolutely _hot_. She wasn't one to usually use that word but…that was the only thing she thought when she saw her Seaweed Brain.

"He drools when he sleeps does anyone happen to have a picture of that?" Reyna asked and exchanged an evil grin with Hazel.

"Yep." Thalia confirmed with a quizzical glance at Nico, who turned away quickly before he was caught staring. But we can safely say it was too late.

"Got a problem, punk?" Thalia shifted albeit uncomfortably but managed to look threatening all the same (as well as hot at the same time in Nico's point of view).

"Uh…I'm not really used to seeing you in a dress. I mean, that's sort of what a girl would do…" Nico mumbled only to get thwacked in the head by an irritated Thalia.

"I _am_ a girl, you dolt!" Thalia snarled angrily, strangely disappointed in Nico for reason's unknown. Unknown to us that is. Except for maybe a certain love goddess we all love and hate.

Nico turned away shamefacedly, a little red. From embarrassment perhaps? Or is it the Aphrodite-ified Thalia simply too hot for him to handle? You can't really blame him either. Thalia definitely looked far better than just 'good'. She was forced into a very short one shoulder dress that showed off her curves quite nicely because Annabeth forced her to ("I got a _strapless_ one! How bad can a one shoulder be to a _strapless_?") Half of it was pure black the other was bright electric blue that really intensified her eyes. The blue eye shadow and mascara brought out her eyes even more. She had big silver lightning earrings on and Nico just really couldn't find the right word to describe how she looked at that moment.

Thalia was pretty sure Nico looked a little too ink in the face than usual. And maybe even looked somewhat cuter than usual. Sure he was the same 'emo-in-denial', somewhat devilishly handsome, evilly charismatic Nico but…she felt a little electric-shocked. She was actually Zeus's own daughter and a Hunter for Artemis's sake! She shouldn't be feeling that. She's supposed to be an expert when it comes to sparks…right? Well, literal sparks that is.

Leo suddenly wolf-whistled. "Lookin' good, Miss McLean Beauty Queen." He grinned devilishly at a somewhat red Piper.

"Oh, shut up. Silence looks better on you than anyone else." Piper mumbled as she fiddled with her dress. It was a vibrant blue different from Thalia's shocking electric blue. The material was quite flowy and the color shimmered with her eyes. Like the other dresses she picked for the others, it was a good few inches above her mid-tighs, (unfortunately for her) providing quite a nice view of quite a bit of skin for a near-to-start-having-a-nosebleed Leo.

"Oh, please. You know how hot I am already. If I was any more good-looking, I'd be a god!" Leo stuck out his tongue at Piper. Okay, so he admits that she looked real good in that dress and he's trying to keep his eyes on her face rather than…other places. Knowing that Piper might still be crushing on Jason made him imagine those two together. But privately, his subconscious thought that Piper would look better with him. Okay, that was plain weird. Even for himself. Which was really saying something. Okay, the sarcasm of his awesome weirdness from everyone was starting to rub off on him. Is that good or bad?

Frank managed to hold his own against Hazel. Well, just barely. "You look amazing." He gave her a genuine smile as Hazel twirled giddily.

"Do I?" Hazel gave Frank a pretty grin. She hadn't been too sure about her forest green dress. Piper had given her mercy because she was younger. ("That's so not fair! Why do _we_ have to get _these_ sorts of dresses?" The others had complained a lot about it.) It (thankfully) had sleeves even though it was short. There was a big bow in the front on her chest. The dress hugged her figure nicely and flowed outwards above her waist. It was a really sweet dress that made her look uncommonly cute and wide-eyed.

"You really do." Frank offered his arm to his girlfriend.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you Frank?" Percy teased with a grin.

"Aww." Piper crooned Aphrodite-ly, accidentally leaning onto Leo too much for random strangers to look at them and say, "Oh, look, they're just friends."

Leo, being Leo, just had to add, "My, you certainly are a romance-loving, sappy-to-the-point-of-no-return Aphrodite child aren't you?"

Piper whacked him with her bag. Sometimes, unnecessary accessories like these are very convenient for attacking people. So, girls, remember to take bags with you wherever you go because you never know when you might need it to smack 'certain imbeciles' (aka Leo).

"Yo, Jason. Stay with us, man!" Nico snapped his finger in front of Thalia's little brother who is currently…older than her?

"What the Pluto is wrong with him?" Reyna yelled, very much frustrated. She was almost literally smoking and almost no one knew why.

"What happened? I think he's about to pass out." Annabeth said worriedly with a somewhat knowing smile at Reyna.

"I only said hi to him." Reyna replied, frowning in her confusion.

"Can't handle it." Jason choked out, pointing at Reyna. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Never in his whole life has he seen Reyna looking this…attractive- Oh, who was he kidding- as gorgeous as this. He was freaked out, simply, dare I say it, _lovestruck?_ No! _Wonderstruck._ He insisted to himself. He really, really,_ really_ shouldn't be thinking Reyna in such a way. He simply shouldn't. But his mind naughtily wondered off to imagining Reyna and him alone at a candlelit table- Okay. He should shut his stupid brain up for good.

"You can't really blame him, don't you think?" Leo whispered to Piper, apparently unmissed by their trying-not-to-laugh friends. Reyna had a fire truck red one shoulder drape dress on. It exposed her nice body and no one in New Rome would've guessed that this was their praetor Reyna. Her hair was (much to Piper's dismay) still in the usual braid but a few strands were artistically hanging down by her neck. Red screamed danger and sass. It definitely suited Reyna.

Piper was more than wary of the distance Leo was of her. If she just turned her head then- Well, let's just keep her head the position it's in. She managed to say, "I've done pretty well, haven't I?" Okay, so she was only a bit envious of Reyna. And strangely, her Aphrodite instincts told her it was not because Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of Reyna.

"You certainly have. I would've liked to try one of my pickup lines on her but I'd not only get beat up by Reyna but also by Jason- oops, touchy subject, I'll shut up." Leo's words were a bit jumbled together. Piper really did look way too attractive than he was used to. NOT that Piper was attractive on a regular basis. Okay, maybe she was but that's not the point.

"My world doesn't revolve around Jason, Leo." Piper was pretty annoyed for some reason. But seriously, why does Leo always lump her with Jason? She isn't _that_ in love with him.

Leo felt something on the borderlines of 'hope'. "Let's just see what happens next." He gestured to their unplanned before-dinner show.

Reyna breathed in deeply. She was about to strangle Jason. "Jason, if you don't get your act up together, I hope you remember that high-heels hurt more than kicking with sneakers."

Jason immediately snapped into attention. "Right! But seriously, you look, um…wow." He gulped nervously. He's never commented on Reyna's looks outright in her face. Who knows? She's most likely to beat him up (as she does on a regular basis unfortunately for him).

Reyna actually stopped her advances and looked down with a small shy blush creeping to her cheeks, "Um, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself either." Jason just complimented her that she looked 'wow'. 'Wow' means?

"Oi! Let's get the real party started peopl!" Nico yelled manically.

"'Oi'? Seriously, you don't happen to be a British emo, do you, Corpse Breath?" Thalia teased lightly.

"Says the Goth Pincone Face Hunter." Nico ducked from Thalia's blow.

_~When they finally get to Underwater Palace~_

Percy looked green. Like, really green. Green as in about to puke kind of green. He was mind-communicating with the fish in the tanks. Poor, poor fishies.

Annabeth patted Percy on the back reassuringly. She fervently hoped Percy wouldn't throw up on her.

The others were trying to look as if they don't know the odd couple by the fish tank and trying even harder not to laugh as a waiter tried to lead the couple to their seats. Annabeth had to drag Percy away from the fish tank in public, nearly falling into a fish tank in the process.

"Here are your menus and what would you like to order?" The waiter asked briskly.

"The Neptune Course, please." Annabeth answered for a very moody Percy sitting with his arms crossed.

The waiter nodded and flounced off.

Percy looked utterly miserable as the first dish was served.

"We start off with our famed Pearl Oysters freshly caught and killed today." The waiter set a huge dish of gleaming oysters in the middle of Percy and Annabeth's table.

Percy shot Reyna a 'do I really have to do this?' look.

Reyna only sent a fierce glare in return. Simple and clear as crystals.

Thalia's camera came into use as she took the first discreet shot of Percy's twisted expression.

Leo snorted into his water not-so-elegantly and earned a not-so-gentle 'pat' from Piper.

Percy looked at the gleaming oyster the way Annabeth would look at spiders. This was his worst nightmare and he wasn't waking up. He took a gulp as he bit into the oyster.

Annabeth was nervous. Very nervous that Percy would suddenly throw up or something. Judging by his facial expression, a vomit can't be far away.

It took some time but they managed to finish this dish (mostly because of Annabeth).

"Now, we have our Seattle Shrimp Cocktail."

"First oysters, now shrimps." Percy muttered to himself as if he was witnessing a murder.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. People were giving them funny looks because Percy chose to cringe whenever he eats seafood. Or when he sees anyone else eat seafood for that matter.

"This is our highly acclaimed French Escargots of the highest quality possible."

Percy looked even more horrified if it was possible.

Jason snickered as quietly as he could. Which wasn't what quiet is normally defined as.

"Next up is our Crab Cakes! This is a favorite dish of many!"

Thalia was in embarrassing photo heaven. This was too fun to stop. She took out a separate camera and started to video tape.

Nico was enjoying seeing his heroic cousin in midst of 'torture'. Not to mention the lobster soup is divine. Much better than cereal whatever Demeter says.

Annabeth was starting to chant to herself in silence. She has never felt so embarrassed about being on a date with Percy before.

"Now we have…our Classic Cioppino!"

Percy was praying to his father and whatever god or goddess there ever was. He felt really furious and emotional and sad at the same time. To see these poor, innocent little critters slaughtered and eaten up by mean monsters call humans!

"And the first of our main course is Linguini with Clam Sauce!"

Percy and Annabeth immediately made a mutual agreement. Annaeth would eat the clams and Percy must take care of the linguini on his own somehow. Let's just say, it's not the smallest dish ever.

"He's deliberately doing that! It's no fair!" Reyna hissed to Piper who sat next to her.

"Now we have Louisiana Crawfish Bisque!"

Percy was getting greener by the minute. This is the worst torture ever. Next time, when who-knows-what attacks the world and captures Percy, they should forget about knives and weapons and killing his friends. Feed him seafood and he'll be begging on his knees for mercy.

Aside from being mortified, Annabeth was felt guiltily amused by her boyfriend's behavior. Sure, it annoys her. But it's actually, um, kind of…cute. But that doesn't help when the people from neighboring tables are starting to whisper and point at them disapprovingly.

"Next up is our Blackened Salmon Steaks with Mango Salsa!"

Annabeth sighed as she looked enviously at Hazel and Frank, who were enjoying themselves without the idiots they call friends. And they didn't have to deal with a seafood-phobic drama queen either.

Frank and Hazel were having a good time. They got their own separate table for a proper date unlike Percy and Annabeth's terrible torture. They were laughing and joking and flirting and doing all the love-dovey stuff couples usually do on real dates.

"This one is our absolutely most exotic…Japanese Sashimi Festive!"

Leo frowned. This waiter is starting to compete with Leo on levels of weirdness. He kept talking in this weird sports announcer voice. But he'll never win against the Ultimate Weirdness known as *drum rolls* LEO VALDEZ!

Percy wanted to stab himself with Riptide. Eating cooked critters was bad enough. But eating the raw? He could feel tears building up already. He sniffed, choking back a sob and a possible vomit. But he must keep his cool. He was with Annabeth. Annabeth hates to be embarrassed. So, he MUST behave like the good little student he is NOT.

Finishing sashimi piled on a 3 feet plate was no easy feat, mind you.

"Our Atlantic Emperor Crab. This is the most delicious thing ever grilled and you will ever have the chance to taste!"

The whole freakin' crab was displayed on the plate.

Percy's eyes bulged as he struggled not to attack whoever did this. Poor, poor, poor crab.

And poor, poor, poor Annabeth sitting with a psychopath muttering what he will do to the people who are to commit such a crime as animal cruelty and even blasphemy.

The other cruel maniacs who are supposed to be their friends could barely contain their laughter as Percy sat rigidly, shaking with fury.

Annabeth shot them a SOS pleading look.

No help available unfortunately.

"Last but not least…Blackfin Tuna Glory!"

This restaurant seriously needs to find better names for their dishes.

Percy just stared at the huge fish in front of him. Its gaping mouth, the horror of it, the sheer unfairness of this… this madness. And that's his cue to stand up furiously in the silenced room and blow up.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, HUH? THIS IS ANIMAL CRUELTY! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DO! BLACKFIN TUNAS ARE ENDANGERED ANIMALS AND YET YOU HUNT THEM DAILY TO SATISFY YOUR CUSTOMERS! FISH ARE VERY MUCH LIKE US THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THEY HAVE FEELINGS AND HOMES AND FRIENDS AND FAMILY EVEN! DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO COMPASSION? THIS TUNA RIGHT HERE IS CALLED BOB AND YOU KNOW WHAT? BOB HAS FAMIY TO SUPPORT. HE HAS A COUPLE HUNDRED OF KIDS WAITING BACK AT HOME IN THE SEA! HIS WIFE MUST BE WORRIED SICK AND SO IS HIS FRIENDS AND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL OF BLACK FIN TUNA! BUT THEY DON'T KNOW BOB IS UP HERE AND HE WILL NEVER GO BACK AGAIN BECAUSE THERE ARE CRUEL AND COLD AND HEARTLESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU PEOPLE! WELL HERE'S YOU'RE MONEY AND I HOPE YOU WILL THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

With that he stormed out of restaurant giving his uncle Zeus a run for his money as unofficial god of theatre.

Then the restaurant was all chaos after that. Many people were comparing the clips they videotaped on their phones while others were yelling.

Annabeth grabbed a chair and slumped down in defeat. "I do not want to know where you get these ideas Reyna."

Reyna grinned mysteriously, "And I'm not planning on telling anyone that. Dessert, anyone?"

They crowded out laughing at their own evil brilliance and imagining what might happen next.

_~THE VERY NEXT DAY~_

Leo groaned miserably. "What's up with you?" Jason asked curiously. "A few Venus girls were giggling over how cute Piper and I would be if we were a couple. I have a bad feeling about this…" Leo answered, looking sick. "Oh, please. Have any of you seen the morning news yet?" Percy snapped, slamming the door. "Wouldn't miss it for anything." Reyna and Thalia had the same identical smirk plastered on their faces. "What is it?" Frank asked curiously, turning on the TV.

"Here's some news from CNN. Last night, in the famous seafood restaurant a teenage boy storms out looking furious. What happened? He claimed that the cruelty to sea creatures should be stopped and it raised awareness all over the world. News reports that a protest might be started in this vendetta against seafood."

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Rate the Funny Factor on scales from 1~10 for every chapter from now on! (It'd help a lot)<strong>

**I had a secret talent that was exposed publicly in school. The stupid tae-kwon-do award just had to be mailed to my school. Perfect. I really do know tae-kwon-do and my test will be on next Sunday! What is YOUR secret talent?**

**Warning: Next chapter includes drunken people and weirdness to the extreme! As you may have guessed one of the drunks are Dakota. But I said PEOPLE not PERSON. Any guesses who will be the one to get drunk and join Dakota's Drunk Crusade?**


	7. In which Reyna gets drunk and engaged

**Author's Note: I am ALIVE! Did you think I was dead? Well, I cheated death because I have survived the absolute horror we call...TESTS. Anyway, I'm about to graduate from my school so I've been busy with exams. Not to mention I have to work on another writing project for a contest... After that, I shall be free (sort of) to write whenever I want.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has bothered to read, review, alert, and favorite this story. Really, it means a lot and keeps me writing this story.**

**I just started another story: 99 Facts Guys Should Know About Girls. Interested? You can check it out if you want. (Not forcing any of you lovely readers)**

**Disclaimer: Me=Rick Riordan? Nah. I am neither male/middle aged/living in Texas/earning lots of money by writing books.**

**Choco/His Translator: Exams, exams. THEY PREVENTED MY CRUEL OWNER FROM GIVING ME CHOCOLATE FOR OVER 2 WEEKS!**

**Me: You have plenty of chocolate to eat as you have stolen MINE.**

**Choco/His Translator: Erm...I MIGHT'VE done that...**

**Me: So, dear people who reads authors' notes, if you want a cat, NEVER get a chocolate-obsessed one or your chocolate will end up in his/her big fat stomach before you can say 'mouse'.**

**Be my guest and enjoy your reading. ;)**

* * *

><p>"I will bloody kill Jason after the stinkin' prat moves his butt over here." Leo was pretty much fuming obviously. Jason was 30 bloody minutes late for their game and ritual.<p>

"Getting British, are we?" Piper teased with a smirk.

Leo only scoffed (_Britishly_) and resumed to strangling Jason from long distance, wherever he is.

"Have you seen Reyna, Hazel, Frank, or Jason?" Thalia stood up from tickling an unmoving Percy in Jason's previous Emo corner with a blade of grass as Nico walked in, looking like a scrawny drowned rat.

"Frank and Hazel are ditching us for a private date. But Jason and Reyna were fighting it out in the arena last I saw them." Nico grumbled. He hates being wet. He's actually lucky no one knows he doesn't like water much. At least, no one does…yet.

"What were they fighting about?" Annabeth asked, looking up from trying to coax Percy out of the Emo Corner ("I…I ate seafood. I should die. I'm horrible…horrible…") which she had been trying to do since last week.

"Oh, well, um…I think it was the usual." He received unimpressed glances from the others (excluding currently traumatized Percy). "You know, who's the better fighter and that sort of stuff." Nico clarified.

Percy suddenly looked up from his Emo Corner with sudden interest. "Were they _alone?_"

Everyone looked at Percy in amazement.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked slowly, looking a bit afraid. Seriously, how did he go from Emo Percy to Normal Percy so fast? It just wasn't natural.

"_Alone_ alone. If you get my drift." Percy said in a matter-of-fact voice with a certain glint in his eyes.

Horror dawned on them as they realized what Percy meant.

Annabeth and Thalia promptly slapped him from 2 sides of his beautiful face (being sarcastic!) at the same time.

"OW! What was that for?" Percy rubbed the back of his head as if Emo Percy never existed.

"For being the pervert you are." Thalia scolded with a slight grin.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't even imply that anything happened." Percy protested innocently. All too innocently if you ask me.

Leo, being the idiot as usual (almost enough to compete with Percy), just said with a huge grin, "Any bets that they're at least kissing passionately right now?"

That earned him a blow worthy of Ares from Piper.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,_ OW_. Bloody hell, what was _that _for, Pipes?" Leo clutched his ruined, formerly 'beautiful' (at least that's what he thinks) face.

"For being a pervert." Piper replied grimly with a flushed face. Then, she added slyly, "Still a proud British, eh?"

Leo grinned enthusiastically, "Yeah! Girls like British boys… right? Besides, how on earth was I being a pervert for bring facts to your attention?"

"What facts?" Thalia's eyes narrowed warily.

Nico thought how unbelievably hot Thalia looked when she was angry. Then mentally strangled himself for it. But, hey, he's a normal teenager too. (At least, as normal as a powerful demigod teenager could be.)

"Well, just think about it. A boy. A girl. Teenagers. Hormones. _ALONE_."

No one spoke a word.

Leo, being Leo, made it obvious with a much too exaggerated wink.

"Are you suggesting that- that my brother may actually-" Thalia said in a dangerously low voice.

"But they weren't alone! Dakota and Gwen were there too." Nico interrupted abruptly.

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. The thought of Jason and Reyna- Hold that thought. Some people are too repulsed to presume what Leo was actually implying to the point of near-sickness.

"Want some tacos?" Nico held out some.

Annabeth started, "Nico, is this really the-"

"GIMME THAT!" Thalia had absolutely no trouble downing all 4 tacos.

"HEY! Those are mine! MINE!" Nico made a grab for his tacos but Thalia pushed him away while stuffing a whole taco into her mouth.

"How come they are so late?" Piper wondered out loud. She was a bit worried really. But if she was as Jason-obsessed as she was before, she would've been freaking out by now. Luckily she wasn't. Not too much really. But of LEO was in his place… Did she really just think that?

No one answered her question but Annabeth's idiot.

"Maybe they died?"

Wow. That was really some pearl of wisdom coming from Wise Girl's very own Seaweed Brain.

"Who died?" Jason stood at the doorway looking tired with an unfamiliar (but gorgeous) girl leaning onto him giggling.

"Dakota? Gwen? What are you guys doing here?" Percy stood up with a frown, regarding the drunken moron and the optimistic ex-Centurion.

"Whoo! Why you peeps no inform me of a party?" Dakota yelled, barely holding up a jar of…something. He IS the life and soul of the party. Like THE ultimate party animal king. Yeah, like Samba or what's-his-name lion. King lion? Or was it Lion king? Oh, whatever. Try to make sense to a drunk and you'll succeed when Kronos starts wearing girly dresses.

"Why should we-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M THE FREAKING PARTY KING OF ALL PARTIES!"

"No, I am!" Leo and Percy stood up and said at the exact same time.

"I said that first!" Percy and Leo yelled at each other.

"You did not!"

"Are you two, like secretly twins or something?" Gwen asked looking weirded out.

"NO!"

"But that's exactly what I meant!" Gwen argued back.

"Um, Jason, who's this you brought?" Leo was checking out the unfamiliar hot girl with Jason. What? He was Leo after all. Besides, it's not as if he has a girlfriend or anything…

But Piper was irritated anyway, just putting that out there.

Jason looked weary and pained as he took a deep breath and said, "Reyna actually."

"WHAT?" Everyone except for Gwen, Dakota, Jason, and Reyna screamed out.

They looked at Reyna, who was wearing a bright red spaghetti strap top with super short denim shorts. No wonder Jason was having trouble acting normal. But the weirdest thing was how she seemed to be…well, in the state Dakota is normally in.

"HEY, Kota! Eureka! I found it!" Reyna waved a remote control wildly in the air, giggling excitedly.

"You go, girl! Gimme that!" Dakota grabbed the remote and he and Reyna started to study how to use it…for certain purposes.

Piper began, "So…"

"THIS IS HOT! HOT!" Thalia screamed in panic. Those tacos were WAY to chili-filled for her taste. And not to mention it was coated in tabasco sauce. So, without thinking, she frantically poured some of the liquid Dakota brought into a large cup and downed it in one huge gulp.

"Wow, this looks like some good stuff! I want some too!" Leo followed Thalia into drinking the liquid…whatever it was.

"I HATE YOU NICO!" Thalia hollered, taking another glass of purple liquid.

"YOU WEE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY TACOS!" Nico sniffled, "My poor tacos… My poor, poor tacos…" Nico bowed his head in his mourning of tacos.

"So you want to compete? WELL BRING IT ON!" Leo screamed, starting a contest with Thalia to see who can drink more of the purple liquid.

"How did…uh…drunk Reyna happen?" Percy asked, looking nervously at a very tipsy Reyna press a button. Resulting in:

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

"Dakota decided to try Kool Aid with 10 times the sugar and because we were sparring, Reyna was thirsty. I accidentally used Dakota's jar to pour some drink for her and next thing I knew… WHERE'S THE JAR?" Jason yelled, freaking out obviously.

"What…You mean this jar?" Thalia slurred, holding up the container of that sweet purple liquid and leaning on Nico for support, who mouthed 'Help me!' to them.

One minute, Thalia was about to strangle Nico and the next she was all 'WHOO! LET'S PARTY!'

"Gods, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The sober people screamed out in their despair. Yes, t's the slow-motion dramatic movie "NOOOOOOOOOO!" As in: "Luke, I am…your father!" "!"

Leo was already doing a dance-off with Dakota while Reyna managed to find the button for…DISCO BALL!

"You have a _disco ball?"_ Annabeth yelled to be heard over the blaring music.

"I have no idea about it until now!" Jason hollered back. He yelped as a hand suddenly grabbed him to the dance-off of some sort.

"Dance! It's fun. You're so uptight sometimes. Like Harmony Ginger!" Reyna giggled as she danced crazily. What? It was fun so Snow White- wait, was it Cinderella? Or Sleeping Beauty? Or whatever really- should try it too. In fact, she'll grab everybody not dancing to start! After all, this seemed to be the perfect time to abuse her powers as preacher. Praetor. Oh, forget it.

"It's Hermione Granger." Gwen coughed.

"Me, uptight? HA! You've GOT to be kidding, right?" Jason said impatiently, desperately trying to get away. He sucked at dancing. Really. Reyna gave him scowl no. 27, the scariest of Reyna's infamous Top 50 Scowls and Death Glares. That was enough to convince him.

Suddenly, Leo paused the music, "Guys! The ritual, remember?"

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk?" Piper frowned at Leo. Seriously, Leo was just telling her about Bonny the Purple Giraffe who, apparently, liked eating blue birch trees and green octopi. Even that was weird by Leo's standards. Well, usual standards.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, why'd ya stop the music?" Dakota asked furiously.

"Dakota! Behave!" Gwen slapped his arm and pulled him down to sit.

"Yeah! That's a bad dog! Bad dog, Dakota!" Leo laughed hysterically.

"Wait…why you no tell me you is a dog, Dogota?" Reyna eyed Dakota (Dogota) half suspiciously and half accusingly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," a red-faced 'drunk' Thalia started, "there was a dog whose name was long and his name is Dogota!"

"D-O-_GOTA!_ D-O-_GOTA!_ D-O-_GOTA!_ And his name is Dogota!" The rest of Dakota's drunken crusade chimed in, guffawing at the same time while the rest just stared in disbelief.

"Slap me now." Piper muttered each syllable clearly.

Five hands reached over automatically as the others were too busy setting up their Holy Coconut Cult. (Don't ask.)

"Ow!" Piper rubbed her face gingerly. Sometimes, she really hates her charmspeaking skills.

"Oh, Holy Coconut! Share thou holy wisdom of all things coconut." Thalia proclaimed grandly.

"Oh, Holy Coconut! Share thou holy wisdom of all things coconut." Drunken Moron, Drunken Weirdo, and Drunken Psycho chanted after Drunken Retard.

"Wait! I just remembered…don't we have like a game to play?" Leo slurred blearily.

"Uh…was it Dare but Truth?" Reyna suggested, crashing into Jason accidentally.

"Yeah…well, sort of." Jason answered, helping Reyna down awkwardly. Apparently, Fortuna hates him and made Reyna fall on his lap accidentally. On the other hand, Fortuna pitied him because Reyna got up to find a seat with Thalia. Because Thalia was also drunk. In a weird sense.

"I get to go first because I'm more awesome than any of you!" Dakota jumped up, laughing like an evil villain. Or, in other words, like Octavian.

Gwen grabbed Dakota's arm and pulled him down forcefully. She was pretty used to this since she's known Dakota for most of her life.

"NO!_ I_ am more awesome!" Leo and Percy shouted together.

"Ha! As if!" They scoffed in unison.

"You guys will shut up and play the game properly." Piper said, putting extra charmspeak directed at Leo.

"Yes, Madam Piper." They chanted in perfect synchronization.

"Wait- Madam Piper? Oh, gods." Nico started laughing like Leo does whenever he laughs.

"Hey, what's so funny, Nicky?" Thalia asked sweetly and leant onto Nico, looking up prettily with her inquisitive eyes veiled by thick eyelashes. To all those who are confused, this is one of the signs of flirting.

"She," he pointed at a scowling Piper, "is called Madam Piper by everyone. So, you'll remember that, right?"

Thalia grinned seductively, "As long as you remember my number and address."

"Hey! That is NOT cool. How can you let her flirt with you, Nico?" Jason leapt up, feeling protective of his sister.

"Trust me, I have no choice." Nico muttered as he gulped nervously with Thalia clinging on his arm.

"So...Mason, truth or dare?" Dakota yelled as if the music was still playing.

"No! He's Cinderella!" Reyna burst out angrily.

"Fine! Ariel, truth or dare?" Dakota pouted.

"It's Cinderelly! Well, la. Oh, whatever." Reyna protested then sat back down.

"Sleeping Beauty, Pinoccio or whatever. Dude with blonde hair and blue eyes, truth or dare?" Dakota grumbled with a crazed grin.

Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance even though he was pretty used to this, "Fine, dare."

"Oooooooooooh, is that a sparkly glittery Cullen fairy?" Dakota was already wandering off some imaginary 'sparkly glittery Cullen fairy'.

"I'll answer for Kota!" Gwen yelled before anyone could. "Jason, you go run a lap around the Principia with your underwear over your pants screaming 'I AM SUPERMAN!'." Gwen finished with an evil grin. She was normally nice and all but she had the devil in her, that's for sure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason wailed as if his pet bunny just died.

"Gwen! You just admitted to the DARK SIDE!" Reyna whooped as she clapped Gwen on the back.

"Yeah, girl! We've got COOKIES!" Thalia shouted with a too happy grin.

"NO! Come to the LIGHT side! We have CHOCOLATE!" Leo yelled.

"COOKIE TRUMPS CHOCOLATE!" Piper leapt up defensively yelling. Why? She had no idea. Apparently, Mr. D seemed to feel this was the time to make madness contagious.

"CHOCOLATE TRUMPS COOKIES!" Leo argued back in the same way.

Then, all of a sudden, Leo and Piper wrestle to see whether cookies or chocolate are better.

"I won't, I won't, I WON'T!" Jason jumped up and down like a 3 year old having a tantrum.

"I'll get Reyna to force you to!" Annabeth yelled like a kindergarten teacher.

"'Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loony Lupin…" Reyna sang feverishly with a giddy smile.

"Go on! I'm not afraid!" Jason stuck out his tongue.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEYNA! JASON IS MISBEHAVING!" Annabeth said in caps lock. Well, she thinks she's catching insanity. Evidently, just about everyone is.

Jason was acting like a spoiled 3 year old brat. *cough*Mr. D*cough*

Thalia was talking o a pot plant about how she understands what it's like to be a plant.

Percy and Dakota were in an argument about why the color red is, well, red.

Nico was doing a Natie American rain dance of some sort.

Reyna was downing three bags of Skittles all at once…this can't be good.

Gwen? Gwen was starting to hum to the tune of a_ funeral song_.

And the Chocolate/Light Side vs. Cookies/Dark Side fight between Leo and Piper?

Well, it ends just like every other wrestle. One on top of the other. Awkward? Let's take a closer look:

Piper was squashed uncomfortably under Leo. Okay, so it wasn't really the most uncomfortable position ever. Actually…she kind of likes it. But she was laughing with Leo because they were wrestling over the chocolate/cookies argument and now they were in some awkward position and no one was really noticing.

Aside from Thalia who stopped offering her sympathy to the pot plant ('He has a name and it's _JOE!'_) and started to take silly pictures of her and Reyna. And Leo and Piper in an awkward position which can easily be mistaken for… something else.

"Get off of me, Repair Boy!" Piper laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Aw…you like it. If you liked me so much why didn't you just tell me?" Leo crooned seriously.

"I do NOT! Just get off of me!" Piper tried putting charmpspeak into it.

"Reyna! Jason would not do his dare!" Annabeth told Reyna, who frowned a bit.

"Jason? Which one? The one from Manbat or the one from the Astronauts?" Reyna frowned indifferently.

"It's Batman and Argonauts actually." Gwen offered.

"The one you're in love with~" Nico sang.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss. The one you love like I _lurve_ Nico~" Thalia stumbled a bit, fell on Nico, and blinked flirtatiously at him.

Jason gagged.

"Oooooooooooooooooh~ I am in love with a guy named Jason? COOL! Who's that guy?" Reyna's eyes sparkled.

"That one, dude!" Dakota pointed a shaky finger at Jason.

"Dakota, Reyna is most definitely NOT a _dude_." Gwen chided disapprovingly.

"Fine, _dudette!_"

"HER? But…but that's Cinderelly! And I'm not lebsian!" Reyna protested.

"Yeah, well Cinderelly refuses to do the dare. So what punishment can you think of for him?" Percy asked with a huge smirk at Jason, who rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW! She must give a kiss on the lips to Octopus!" Reyna smiled innocently.

"Octavian, actually." Gwen corrected.

"To Octavian!" Reyna corrected herself with a bright insane smile like the Cheshire cat.

"NO! I'm going to do the dare, OKAY? JUST DON'T MAKE ME KISS OCTAVIAN!" Jason was positively terrified. Seriously. He is actually friends with these insane madmen.

Gwen took over Thalia's camera because the owner abandoned it to flirt with a certain (weirded out) son of Hades. That is where she evilly gained plenty of blackmail material.

"Horrible people." Jason shivered as he got dressed normally and sat down.

Percy supported his Roman friend by high-fiving Gwen for it.

"The dare is over already? Aw…" Leo sighed disappointedly.

"On the bright side, Nico, truth or dare?" Jason had an evil glint to his eye.

"Dare." Nico said without thinking. Then realized what he has done. "No- I meant TRUTH! Yeah, truth. Definitely NOT a d-"

"I dare you to dance with my sister!" Jason said gleefully.

"What sort of mance, dude?" Dakota asked drunkenly.

"Dance." Gwen corrected Dakota.

"Dance, prance, chance, whatever."

"SAMBA!" Leo and Reyna yelled out together.

They looked at each other and ran into each other, giving the other a huge bear hug in which Reyna gets lifted off the ground a bit. Which made Jason and Piper shift uncomfortably.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!" They shouted in unison, more drunk than ever.

Then, they let go of each other as Reyna pressed a button on the remote and samba music blared out at once.

Thalia grabbed Nico's hand to dance. Nico followed the steps reluctantly. He was doing this for the dare. Not because Thalia was kind of _adorable_ in her drunken state. How did he know how to dance samba? No, don't ask even if you just did.

Gwen was having fun. She never knew how much fun photography was until now. Yeah, she should be a photographer from now on!

Percy, on the moment of impulse, grabbed Annabeth to dance. What? He _does _have every right to dance with his girlfriend.

"Percy, what are you-" Annabeth was suddenly twirled around by Percy, which resulted in her spinning like a tornado.

Leo and Reyna were dancing crazily and just having fun in general. They _ARE_ 'engaged' after all…

But two people weren't too happy about that though.

Dakota,on the other hand, had enough of watching and proceeded to clear out a space of 10 feet in the middle of the dance floor.

"EPIC, MAN!" Leo whooped as the music died out.

"I hate you for this you know?" Nico glared at Jason with his very best absolutely evil, die-on-spot death glare he learnt from his daddy.

"But I think you're a _very_ good dancer, Nicky… We should do this more often…" Thalia trailed off with a seductive smile appearing on her face.

Nico gulped in his fear of Thalia.

"Nico, how did you learn how to dance like that? You looked like a professional." Annabeth asked curiously.

"Uh...Persephonemight'vemademetakelessonsbefore." Nico mumbled.

"Speak clearly." Annabeth commended impatiently.

"Persephone might've made me take lessons before." Nico said more clearly with an extremely pained expression on his face.

"Wow...Nico the amazing Dancing Death Boy." Jason sniggered.

"Oh, shut it you." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Don't you DARE insult my cutsie wootsie buttercup." Thalia seconded.

Jason and Nico faked throwing up for a good reason.

"That was a really good song… Who do you think it was made by?" Percy asked hopefully with a grin.

"Two Direction!" Dakota yelled, grinning like he just discovered…FIRE.

"_One_ Direction." Gwen refuted.

"OMG! Niall is sooooooooooooooooo cute! I LOVE him!" Reyna gushed like an excited fan girl.

Jason looked even more sulky than the time when Leo and Reyna annonced their 'engagement'.

"No! My Harry is much, much, much more sexier than Niall!" Thalia yelled.

Nico grimaced a bit.

"NO! Zayn has everyone else beat!" Piper defended her One Direction crush.

"Liam is WAY sexier than Zayne. Smart is the new sexy!" Annabeth argued back.

Percy gaped at his girlfriend like a fish.

"BUT Louis is most hilarious and cutest by far!" Gwen protested.

Dakota frowned a little.

"BUT THEY'RE ALL GAY!" Leo burst out, not able to help himself.

A deadly silence followed.

"WHAT did you just say?" Thalia hissed dangerously.

"They-they're gay." Leo stammered at the five advancing girls.

"THAT'S IT! _DIVORCE!"_ Reyna then sent Leo flying with a punch.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it didn't have that many dares. But the thing about oming up with what drunk people do is thinking randomly. And thinking randomly isn't really helping me focus on the actual game. BUT! There will be some...interesting conversations next chapter... <strong>

**Rate the chapter on funniness factor on the scale of 1~10 like the last one!**

**Here's my question for the readers: What was your favorite quote of this whole story?**

**Please review or I will be discouraged and wandering away from this story. **

**But...Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. In which demigods are 'pokemonified'

**Author's Note: Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Over 10,000 views for this story and 25 reviews for a chapter? Thank you SO much! Okay, I really need to stop hyperventilating, don't I? Exactly! I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the love and support for this story. I truly means a lot to me.**

**And now, I shall reply to the anomnymous reviews!**

**Skye222: They're 'drunk' so I'm not surprised it confuses you...I must admitI've been thinking weirdly when I'm writing that because I was never drunk before of course.**

** : Love 'em, One Direction. Well, mostly their music. Yes, I am very in love with their music if that is possible... And more One Direction conversation here!**

**Hilarity Reader: I don't know if this is 'soon'but it'll have to do. (There has been longer gaps between chapters! *looks guilty*)**

**Daughter of the Earthshaker: Wait...are you the Daughter of the Earthshaker I think you are? XD She IS pretty amazing isn't she? But I must say...I think I created quite a few monsters. O.o**

**Samba: Yep. I shall continue this as you can see because I updated! :D**

**Welp, that's it for the replies.**

**Now, I shall free you to read, (hopefully) review, favorite, and/or alert!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Man…that is so not pool!" Leo made a face as he got up from his former position. Which was on the ground 10 feet away from where he proclaimed One Direction 'gay'.<p>

"I think you mean 'cool'."Gwen coughed.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure." Leo then turned o Reyna, "How can you do this to me? Me! Your fianancy!"

"Fiancé." Gwen translated.

"No! I am married to Niall!" Reyna protested furiously. It's like blasphemy to accuse her of being with anyone but her darling Niall.

"In your dreams!" Piper couldn't help adding.

"Go to your Zayn and stay there!"

Leo looked hurt. "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME ALL THIS TIME?"

Leo may look hurt but not as hurt as Jason looked.

"WE WERE NEVER MARRIED!" Reyna yelled back defensively.

"Douché." Leo admitted grudgingly.

Nico spewed out his soda onto his poor cousin named Percy.

Thalia had fun cleaning up Nico's face. Well, with a napkin, much to her own disappointment.

"Touché." Gwen said, annoyed.

"But why? How can anyone compare to this," Leo gestured to himself, "holy being of awesomeness?"

"Because One Direction exists!" Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia, and Gwen shouted simultaneously.

"That is so unfair! What about us poor guys?" Percy cried out.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. 1D has you beaten." Annabeth said apologetically.

Percy gave Annabeth 'The Look'.

Yep, THE 'I'm your boyfriend/love of your life/boy of your dreams/true love/soul mate!' look.

"Okay…I might make one and only one exception for you." Annabeth sighed reluctantly.

"You are the only exception." Reyna sang helpfully with her eyes closed.

Jason's face softened up (dramatically) and Nico sniggered not so secretly.

"Well, it's my turn now! Annabeth, make your pick!" Nico said brightly.

"Um…Percy is my dream guy and all but…Liam is smart AND sexy…so I guess…" Annabeth's forehead wrinkled up in worry.

Then she realized everyone (sober) was looking at her while the drunk people were at their Holy Coconut Cult.

"Thou shan't offend the Supreme Holy Coconut who rises above all mortal and immortal being!"

"Um…I meant truth or dare actually." Nico said with a slight smirk which made Thalia swoon from her position in the Coconut Cult.

Percy shot Annabeth an irritated glance. Seriously! Who is this Liam compared to the most awesome demigod that was ever alive anyway?

"Uh, right. Um…dare. Yeah, dare it is." Annabeth still looked red in the face.

"So…Annabeth, I dare you tell us who would you choose if Liam and Percy proposed at the same time." Nico smirked even wider. "Ah…I_ soooo_ hate you." Annabeth rubbed her temples.

"NO! How can you hate my honey bear Nico? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Thalia cried out in distress, clinging to Nico.

Reyna spewed out her soda at Dakota.

"NOT cool, man!"

"Reyna isn't a man, Dakota!"

"FINE! She's a pan!"

"You're incorrigible." Gwen said, shaking her head.

"I'm in Cory-G.'s-ville? SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T!" Dakota grinned goofily.

Gwen smacked her face with her palm.

"Answer him, Annie! Or is Annie not okay?" Leo grinned 'smirkingly'. Well, it was more of a cross between a grin and a smirk which results in a… 'grirk'.

"Annie? As in Mary Anne?" Dakota asked.

"As in Mary has a little lamb?" Reyna slurred/sang.

"Or the queen who's head got cut off as in Mary Antoinette?" Thalia added with a grin.

"Maybe she meant Bloody Queen Mary!"

"What about Queen Anne Boleyn?"

"Queen Mary Anne Boil in Water!"

"STOP! I want to now Annabeth's answer!" Piper commanded.

"Yes, ma'am Piper." They chorused automatically.

Piper could only scowl.

"Well…okay, it really hurts to say this but…Percy." Annabeth said at last.

"HEY! Why would it hurt so much?" Percy protested indignantly.

"Well…it's just that, um, Liam is-uh, more or less unattainable and- and I've known Percy longer and better so…" Annabeth broke off in her embarrassment. It had been a pure accident that she revealed her One Direction crush, she swears!

Percy just pouted and said nothing.

"Oooooooh~ Is wittle Priscilla jealous?" Jason teased in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Cinderella!" Percy laughed a little to hide the fact he MAY be a teensy little bit jealous of whoever Liam is. Even though he totally pawns him when it comes to awesomeness no matter what a few One Direction fan girls seem to think.

"Annabeth, it's your turn to truth or dare someone!" Piper said gleefully.

"Hey! Weren't you listening to what I said about Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Bob the Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Elephant?" Leo protested indignantly.

Piper groaned loudly. She was used to weirdness. BUT this should be classified as completely alien.

"Well…hmm, Gwen, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked adter a moment of thinking.

"Well…dare, of course." Gwen grinned brightly even though she is dimly aware of the fact Annabeth could be very evil.

"I dare you to talk nonstop for five minutes without stopping or interrupted or becoming distracted." Annabeth challenged.

"Alrighty then! When should I start?" Gwen smiled cheerfully with a glint in her eyes.

"How about…now!" Jason said.

Gwen took a deep breath and started to talk super-fast, "Did I tell you about that time during a jubilee when they arranged a prom of some sorts? Well, they had everyone dress as the opposite gender and all the guys had to wear dresses. I remember recommending Jason and Dakota to go to Fifi's to get their dresses because the clothes there are like, _so_ fab. You know, I actually got my first fancy dress there too and it is still my favorite of all times. Anyway, Jason wore a bright blue off shoulder dress and Dakota wore a strapless rainbow gown that's-"

Leo then tried to cut in with his own rant, "Oooh, rainbow? You mean like Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Bob the Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Elephant? That is so awesome! Dogota and him can be buddies! Then we can all be hippies and prance off into the sunset, riding unicorns and live with the fairies! You know, the fairies-"

"-and we couldn't stop laughing! I got Reyna to use a totally corny pick up line which Jason used on her once and then Jason was sooo freaked out that he spewed out soda on Octavian and he freaked out about how Jason ruined his dress from his great great great great great great great grandmother while he screamed like a girl and his glass of punch broke and was spilled on himself. He couldn't stop blaming it on Jason! I think that's why he hates Jason so much! But anyway, then Bobby taped it-"

"-and then the fairy slapped me in the face! It was awesome by the way because my face was half purple and half pink! And there was this other magical fairy princess named Bob who gave me a total makeover and dyed my hair neon green! THEN, I realized that-"

"-and you'll never believe it how the Lares reacted to it! They weren't very happy when we told them they couldn't attend because they can't change their clothing because they're, well, dead. They grumbled about it FOREVER. And Octavian couldn't stop moaning about how Jason ruined his great great great great great great great grandmother's wedding gown. He was whining so much that Reyna dunked him in a toilet and flushed him down! He turned up a week later covered in all sorts of poop and pee. You know, we still have a picture of it somewhere-"

"-so that's how I discovered NARNIA. I met Aslan and he was like, 'Hey, bro. We're both Lions! You know, because my name is Leo. And it was so cool because he showed me how to do that magical rawr thingy like this: !"

"-but, it was so strange don't you think? Well, of course you think! We all have brains…well, most of us anyway. Then you'll never guess what happened! Reyna actually danced on top of a table! It was so fun that night! The fireworks were absolutely amazing because it was placed right inside Octavian's pants! It blew up his pants and everyone saw his butt. Okay, that was a really bad mental image. We were all permanently scarred in case you're wondering. BUT on the other hand, we have a very nice picture of it to use as-"

"-AND we had jumped off a cliff in our underwear while screaming, 'HOGWARTS IS REAL!' It was the best time EVER! Then there was this other time when Cody the Pink Giraffe was-"

"Wow, is this a ranting contest or what?" Percy remarked to Nico.

"What?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow which made Thalia giggle flirtatiously.

"Um…I don't…know." Percy answered slowly.

"Of course you don't. You're Percy after all." Annabeth said helpfully.

"Ouch, coming from my girlfriend!" Percy cringed.

"-and Octavian was soooo mad! He literally turned purple and then we threw glitter all over him so he looked like a cross glittery chicken! We have a photo album of Octavian black mail, you see. Which is also of of the reasons why-"

"TIMES UP!" Piper called out.

"Aw…but I haven't told you about-"

"Leo. Shut UP." Piper cut in.

"Okay." Leo said sadly, moving to the Emo Corner which was opened up for him.

"Phew, that was some rant. Pretty good, don't you think?" Gwen smiled widely.

"I shall thank you for exposing some of my most embarrassing memories ever." Jason replied sarcastically.

"Be thankful I haven't mentioned Reyna's dare for you yet!" Gwen stuck out her tongue at Jason.

"Ooooh, what is it?" Piper asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Jason paled dramatically, looking like Nico, "Don't you DARE tell her, Gwen!"

Gwen just smiled evilly and began, "Well, you see, there was one time when the Fifth Cohort was playing Truth or Dare and-"

"RA RA RA-A-AH. RA MA, RA MA MA-AH. GA GA OOH LA LA-AH. WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" Thalia and Reyna burst out together.

"Reyna! Thank the gods. You saved me from dying of embarrassment!" Jason exclaimed, giving Reyna a huge hug in his relief.

"_That_ is why you're called Cinderella." Percy smirked.

Reyna pushed Jason off and said, "No! I'm with Niall! As in NIALL HORAN of ONE DIRECTION!"

"Noooooooo, Zayn is much much much much much much MUCH hotter than Niall will ever be!" Piper screamed.

"HA! As if any of them could ever compare to _my_ HARRY!" Thalia scoffed loudly.

"Oh, puh-_lease!_ Louis is practically EMPEROR of awesomeness!"

"BUT THEY'RE ALL GAY!" Leo couldn't help bursting out. Then he slapped himself for saying it. He was SO dead.

THAT earned him multiple slaps and scars and five hard kicks in his…ahem, private parts.

So, as Leo rolled around clutching his 'private parts' while moaning in agony, Gwen said cheerfully, "My turn to truth or dare someone! Percy! Truth…or dare, if you dare."

"Eh…I'll go with dare because I am totally awesome." Percy said as if it was obvious.

"NOT! You can NEVER compare your awesomeness to my sugar honey Nico." Thalia said in a sickeningly sugary voice.

Nico looked like he wanted to bolt right now and never return.

"Uh, Dad should disown you." Jason said, disgusted.

"Jase-y! Be nice to your sister!" Reyna scolded like an elementary school teacher.

"Aw, giving nicknames for you loved one, Reyna?" Annabeth crooned with a slight snigger.

"No…I love _NIALL_. Not Cinderelly." Reyna insisted as Jason's face morphed into a disapproving expression.

"Aw…is ickle fickle Jase-y jealous?" Percy teased in his best baby voice.

"Shut it, Kelp Head." Jason rolled his eyes.

Déjà vu? You bet.

"Percy! I dare you to…Iris Message Minerva and wish her a 'Happy Belly-button Appreciation Day'." Gwen is evil. She knows it too. That is why she is grinning like the evil mastermind she is and always has been deep down.

Percy paled as he gulped, "You're- you're kidding, right?"

"Nope! Get on with your dare. Or are you too scared to do that?" Gwen was grinning wider by the second.

In the background, Reyna and Dakota were happily singing Poker Face together as Thalia and Leo danced off to it.

Reyna: _Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my POKER FACE  
><em>Dakota: _She's got me like nobody  
><em>Reyna: _Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my POKER FACE  
><em>Dakota: _She's got me like nobody_

"NO! I am the brave Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus!" Percy responded immediately.

Dakota stopped singing and said, "Wait…you say you're Puerulus Jason?"

Reyna spat out her popcorn and started laughing like she was crazy. Oh wait, she is in a way. Because she is 'drunk'.

"Why in the name of Hades…" Annabeth trailed off.

Gwen was trying hard not to laugh too hard to speak, "Well, 'puerulus' means 'baby' in Latin…"

"That means Dakota just called Percy…" Nico eyes widened in realization as he started to laugh as well.

"BABY JASON!" Leo burst out, guffawing.

"So…is Prissy actually ickle fickle baby Jason?" Reyna asked, genuinely confused now.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But anyway, this ickle fickle baby Jason is going o do his dare, right?" Gwen said menacingly as she fingered her dagger 'subtly'.

Percy gulped. "Of course, Your Supreme Evillness."

Gwen was deciding between feeling flattered about the nickname or being offended by it. She decided she wouldn't mind being evil. "Good. Do it NOW."

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth, whatever happens, I hope you know that I really love you. Even if you're crushing on Liam from One Direction whoever he is."

Annabeth smiled sheepishly at the last sentence, "I'll try to not let my mom kill you. Oh, and I love you too."

They were about to kiss when Nico interrupted rudely, "Get on with it and make out afterwards. Oh, and get a room if you ARE going to make out."

Thalia then smiled seductively, "Well, how about we get a room too?"

"HELP! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Nico ran away screaming.

"Huh, shouldn't he be past the 'girls have cooties' stage?" Piper looked as Thalia chased Nico around the room.

"Well, obviously not." Jason cringed as Thalia got to Nico and pinned him down on the floor.

The rest of the crazy 'drunk' sugar-high people merely went back to their Coconut Cult to wait.

"Thou Supreme Holy Coconut shalt smite all those who dare offend thee!"

Meanwhile, Percy was sweating his palms as he IMed Athena, aka mother of the love of his life who disapproves of their relationship because he is a son of Poseidon and is also very idiotic.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you-"

"Hi, Lady Athena! I just Iris-messaged you to wish you a happy belly-button appreciation day! Well, since I've done that, bye!"

"What the-"

Then, Percy broke the connection as soon as he could.

"I can NOT believe what I just did." Percy breathed out, sinking into a couch.

"The best part is how Athena will confront you!" Nico clapped his hands excitedly like he was about to meet Justin Bieber. Don't ask how he got away from his new 'fan girl'. It involves a real life-sized puppet if you get what I mean. It wasn't very easy. But someone should've warned him of the wrath he will face after a certain fan of Nico finds out she has been flirting with a life-sized puppet.

Percy groaned loudly, "Oh, no. She already thinks I'm an idiot. It's not going to help me if she thinks I'm insane as well. I hate you, Gwen."

"Quomodo odio Gwen?" Dakota protested in Latin.

The Greeks looked at Gwen and Jason for an explanation.

"I'm fine, thank you." Gwen replied confusedly.

"He just asked 'how are you Gwen?'." Jason translated.

They just blinked.

"I think he wanted to say 'how can you ever hate Gwen?'." Jason further explained with a slightly amused expression.

"But she's evil! E-V-I-L! As in Darth Vader is evil!" Percy rebutted.

"But Darth Vader is awesome!" Reyna shouted at Percy.

"He's_ evil!"_

"He's still awesome." Reyna sniffed.

"Dominus Voldemort est modo magis terribilis quam Darth Vader!" Dakota yelled.

"Translation?" Piper asked.

"Lord Voldemort is more terrible than Darth Vader." Jason replied automatically.

"No! I meant awful!" Dakota slurred.

"Exactly!" Reyna said as if Dakota was crazy. He was, in the same way as she is. Only...he is much MUCH worse.

"Awesome! Not awful…" Dakota corrected himself and started to hum 'Make 'Em Laugh' from Singing in the Rain.

"_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
>Oitsukenai supiido de<br>Nee tsuite kureru no?  
>Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi<br>Hikari kagayaku  
>Kedo furerarenai no<br>Masani Supersonic n' hypertonic  
>Ubatte hoshii no<br>You take me ima sugu  
>Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi<br>Kedo kantan ni  
>Wa ikanai no yo.<em>" Leo sang randomly, bursting into a Girls' Generattion song.

"Where did you learn to speak…was that Japanese?" Piper looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah…you like it? I love Girls' Genration too! So many incredibly _hot_ girls…" Leo trailed off dreamily, his fantasies broken by a hard slap on his face from a very annoyed Piper.

"WHAT? Are you jealous?" Leo asked earnestly with a smirk.

"N-no!" Piper stammered, blushing red. But she was trying to stop herself blushing. And failing of course.

"Well…I'm very good in bed...," Piper gags at his perverted-ness, "…I can sleep for days!"

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Piper shook her head and tried to get away from him.

Then Thalia came bak fuming with her hands stretched out to strangle a certain Nico di Angelo who was right to be very, VERY afraid, "NICO DI ANGELO! HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME THIS WAS A DUMMY? DID YOU KNOW IT REALLY HURTS TO THINK THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE FINALLY GOING TO KISS ME AND FIND OUT I WAS WITH A PUPPET? I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO MUCH! BE THANKFUL THAT I DO LOVE YOU OR-"

"We get the idea, Pinecone Face! It's my turn to truth or dare someone! Hmm…Leo, truth or dare?" Percy cut in as he looked for Leo. "Um, Leo?"

"Pretty little butterflies! Oh! Hey, Perce, did you know Nargles exist? It's true what Luna told me!" Leo said brightly.

"Wha?" Pery and anyone else who is sober looked way confused. Even Nico, who was in the middle of being strangled by Thalia.

"Leo est ita insanis Sicut ego Suus pars in Nova Roma! Yeah!" Dakota screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You make no sense." Gwen shook her head.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Um…he just said, 'There is a lion in such a way are mad, As I a part of its own in the New Rome! Yeah!'. I have no idea what he meant." Jason looked at his drunken friend worriedly.

Reyna took matters in her own hands and explained with a grin, "No…he said 'Leo is so crazy! Just like I am! It's a party in New Rome! YEAH!'. Am I right, 'Kota?"

Dakota grinned insanely, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexactly!"

"You understand that?" Jason worried over Reyna, the normally sober one whom he is head over heels in love with. Agh! He hates his brain now.

"Like, yeah!" Reyna laughed openly.

Percy coughed, "Right…so, Leo, truth or-"

"DARE!"

"Um…I dare you to pour salsa sauce all over your head and dance like a ballerina while making siren noises." Percy smirked evilly.

"Wow! That was something evilly ingenious! I'm so proud of you!" Annabeth smiled warmly.

"Um…why are you proud of me? ARE YOU DOUBTING MY INTELLIGENCE?"

"Wow, you're becoming paranoid. Just like Hera!" Annabeth muttered to herself.

Unbeknownst to them, it started raining cow dung outside.

"No problem!" Leo jumped up enthusiastically and went to the fridge to get the salsa sauce.

"Wait, I'll go get something for him!" Piper jumped up and dashed away excitedly.

Before they knew it, Leo was prancing in with a hot pink tutu dress with salsa all over him.

"Hey, guys…look at me! I'm Princess Twinkle Toes!" Leo said happily without any sarcasm at all as he turned around in his beautiful tutu.

"Alright…Princess Twinkle Toes," Jason couldn't help but snicker at Leo's new nickname, "you can start your dare now."

Leo then started dancing ballet like a swan (with a broken wing) while making siren noises. To top it all, Reyna decided it was the perfect time to play 'Party in the U.S.A.' at this exact time.

I got my hands up they're playing my song  
><em>I know I'm gonna be ok<br>Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh  
>It's a party in the U.S.A<br>Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh  
>It's a party in the U.S.A<em>

"Man! That was epic! Do it again! Do it AGAIN!" Dakota plead with puppy eyes (FAIL!).

"But it's my turn to Truth or Dare someone!" Leo scanned the people in the room as bleary as his vision was.

"Piper! I choose you!" Leo grinned insanely.

"Wait…so is Piper a pokemon?" Reyna asked confusedly.

"Yes!" Leo laughed.

"No! She's Piper…remember?" Jason said gently.

"So if she's Piper and a pokemon…does that make her a _Pipermon?"_ Reyna frowned with a tentative smile.

Piper gives herself a face palm as Annabeth looks incredulously at Reyna.

"YES! EVERYONE IS POKEMONS!" Leo shouted before anyone could tell her they weren't pokemons.

"So…this," she points at Jason, "is a Jaseon and you," she looks at Leo, "are a Leopunny?"

"Yeah- HEY! Leopunnies are weak!" Leo looked a bit mad. Well, the angry mad and the insane mad.

"Whatever, Leopunny Princess Twinkle Toes. You," "You," Reyna looked at Percy, "are a Perceon. And your girlfriend is an Annabork!"

"What about Nico?" Percy protested.

"He's a Nicoran!"

"Nico ran?" Jason frowned.

"From what?" Percy and Jason had the identical frown on their faces.

"From Thalia, duh!" Leo would be dead if it weren't for Nico giving Thalia a warning glance.

"What about Thals?" Piper grinned.

"A Thaliow." Reyna replied as if it was the most obvious thing possible.

"Hey! How come everyone else can be pokemons?" Dakota whined loudly.

"You're lucky you aren't labeled as a pokemon!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You can be a Darkota!" Reyna smiled brightly, completely ignoring Annabeth's statement.

"Fortuna YEAH!" Dakota punched the air happily.

"Gwen hasn't got her name yet!" Percy grinned. This was payback!

"Gwendoleon." Reyna stated.

"Humph, what about you then?" Gwen huffed.

"Me? I'm a Reynachu." Reyna said cheerfully.

"Wait...if Darkota has his pokemon name after Darkrai, does it make him a legendary pokemon?" Thalia frowned slightly.

"The term is Pipermon!" Reyna protested.

"But I want to be a legendary Pipermon too!" Leo whined unhappily.

"Oh, who cares?" Thalia cried out.

"So, Pipermon, truth or dare?" Leo said in what he thought to be a sexy voice.

That only made Piper roll her eyes as she slapped the back of Leo's head.

"Ow!"

"I'll go with dare." Piper said as she stifled a laugh.

"I dare you to burp the alphabet backwards!" Leo smiled brightly.

"Go, Leo!" Nico cracked up.

"Yeah, you da best…next to me of course." Percy said with a smile as he laughed.

"Hey! I'm more awesome than you are!" Dakota protested.

"EW! That's _gross_, Leo!" Piper's face twisted.

"It's Leopunny, remember?" Leo said indignantly.

"_Riiight_, Leopunny. But Anyway, I refuse to do it! It's so all out revolting!" Piper crossed her arms crossly.

"Do it!" Leo whined.

"No!"

"Pretty please? For Camp Half-Blood?"

"No!"

"For Olympus?"

"No!"

"For yo mama?"

"No!"

"For…your dad?"

"No!"

"For your friends?"

"No!"

"For…ME?"

"EW! NOOOO!"

"Fine! For…your pink Prada bag?"

Piper gasped, "NO! _Anything_ but my baby!"

"Piper? Seriously?" Jason looked at Piper (or is she?) incredulously.

"Wow! This proves aliens do exist! They sucked out Piper's brain and…forgot to replace it!" Nico said in fake surprise.

"Shut up, Nico!" Piper commanded using her awesomely evil chamspeaking powers.

Nico did as he was told.

"Hey! Don't you dare shut up my gummy bear Nicky!" Thalia looked very red in the face.

"Barf!" Percy faked puking. That caused Thalia AND Annabeth to hit him.

"HEY!"

"! Puh-lease do you dare like you said you will!" Leo drawled with his most adorable puppy eyes.

Piper made the mistake of looking into Leo's eyes. Leo's adorable sad 'pwease-pwease-pwease-pwease-PWEASE!' puppy eyes. She would've said 'fine' but she couldn't laugh and talk at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked innocently. (Nope, not sarcasm!)

"Yo mama's face!" Dakota yelled somewhere from…the ceiling.

"Dakota!" Gwen shrieked. "How in the name of Pluto did you get up THERE?"

"Um…Manspider taught me!" Dakota laughed.

"Ooh, I wanna try!" Reyna said brightly.

BUT! Jason pulled her down by the waist, "No, you may not!"

"Aw! You're not fun anymore!" Reyna crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah! Unlike Manspider!" Dakota seconded.

"Um, Manspider?" Nico raised an eyebrow as Thalia swooned, "Sexy…"

"Yeah! You know, Wayne Bruce." Dakota grinned roguishly.

Gwen slapped a hand to her forehead, "He means Bruce Wayne. And that's Batman!"

"What? Isn't he Birdman or was it Catman? No, Birdman…Catman is Kyle Selina…" Dakota was confused. His brain wasn't usually as muddled as this…

Piper, meanwhile, was trying to get leo off of her since she STILL refused to do the dare and decided she'd rather give up her most treasured pink Prada bag than burp the alphabet. In her desperation, she had no choice but to whack an entire electric guitar over Leo's head.

"Classy, Piper." Reyna giggled drunkish-ly.

"Glad you thought so!" Piper smiled devilishly.

"Piper…what are planning to do with her?" Jason asked suspiciously, unconsciously putting an arm around Reyna in a protective-boyfriend way.

"Ooh, Jason admits it!" Gwen jumped up and down in joy even though no one else really knows why.

"Wad did my man, Jase, admit dis time?" Leo slurred sluggishly, rubbing his head.

Piper shook her head as she pinched Leo ("OW!") to sit down, "Gangsta does NOT suit you, Leo."

"NO! I AM THE SUPREME GANGSTA OF ALL DEMIGODS AND YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think?<strong>

**I love Gwen's rant personally! And I think I might do a story of it too! ;)**

**Rate Funniness Factor from 1~10, state your favorite quote in the dstory/chapter, and...I have a few random words to say:**

**Sparkles Rainbow 564 Sunshine Sushi Dinner Lunch 3455555 Curry Unicorns Narwhal 100 Reviewer Gets Prize Crazy Weird Random Victory Rome Greece Italy England British One Direction Taylor Swift Bubbles Rain Shower Hovercraft UFO Alien Saturn FBI CIA James Bond Mission Impossible Harry Potter Septimus Heap Ginny Weasley George Weasley Fred Weasley Oliver Wood Angelina Johnson Alice Longbottom**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Here are the Pokemon references:**

**Pipermon (pokemon)  
>Jaseon (eeveelution)<br>Perceon (eeveelution)  
>Annabork (abork)<br>Reynachu (raichu)  
>Leopunny (lopunny)<br>Hazinny (happinny)  
>Frankure (fraxure)<br>Thaliow (taillow)  
>Nicoran (nidoran)<br>Darkota (darkrai)  
>Gwendoleon (eeveelution)<br>Octanyte (omanyte)**

**Now that I'm really done...enjoy your day!**

** Smiles and chocolate and cookies to everyone! (Am I a hippie? Maybe.)**


	9. In which a blonde PIG wears nail polish

**Author's Note: I know this is long overdue and I tortured you poor devoted readers with the thought I am not continuing this and it hurts too. Trust me. Being on vacation isn't as easy as it should be. And now my new psycho school took off half of my summer vacation. That means I have to go to school before 7:50 am! And the classwork is harder and I have so many homework! DX BUT I will do my best to update as often as I can. **

**Don't expect a chapter too soon though. I will type a super long chapter for 99 Facts before that and I'm waiting for my iPod to work so I can finally let you see the other side of my writing. The ****_serious_**** side.**

**OVER 15,000 views for the story and 34 reviews for chapter 8?! You guys are amazing. Really. Whether you ship Jeyna or not. (Unless you're a psycho Jasper flamer who wants to flame me for shipping Jeyna)**

**I'd like to dedicate this to BlackSCrazy (her birthday is yesterday) and I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto (whose birthday is today)! Why? Well, birthdays!**

**So, Happy (Late) Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: You've heard of Jasper being canon? Well, I am definitely not responsible for that.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?! I am more gangsta than you ever will be!" Reyna jumped up furiously.<p>

"Woah, there, wait a second… First, you cheat on me. Now, you claim you are more gangsta than I am?! How much more messed up can you get?!" Leo looked like Reyna just stabbed his favorite teddy bear like Octavian would.

"First of all, we weren't married! That means, I didn't cheat! Second, I AM more gangsta than you ever were so…SUCK IT UP, YOU WIMP! HA!" Reyna laughed maniacally at the end.

"No…you lie!" Leo looked positively horrified.

"Face it, man! Rey's way more pranksta than you…" Dakota slurred with a grin.

"He meant gangsta-er." Gwen said, looking peeved.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, BETRAYER!" Leo jumped up and down dramatically.

"Because I, Dakota, am the Mighty Ultimate BETRAYER!" Dakota started to laugh like an evil maniac or, as I prefer to say, like a certain whiny, teddy bear-killing sissy known as Octavia(n).

"Gasp! Run! Run for your life!" Leo screamed getting away from Dakota as if someone had just resurrected Lord Baldemort. Or was it _Voldemort._ Oh, who cares?

Thalia didn't hesitate to grab Nico either.

Jason and Percy however had caught something called 'laughing-nonstop-itus'.

"Oh, gods. Oh, my gods. Oh, Hades's secret pink teddy bear!" Percy was laughing so hard he practically was crying.

Annabeth frowned disapprovingly but couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of this.

"WHAT?! My father has a pink teddy bear and he never told me?! I thought he just had the stuffed fluffy rainbow unicorn!" Nico suddenly let go of the column he has been hanging on to avoid being dragged out by Thalia in his surprise, which resulted him in a very awkward position on Thalia.

A deathly silence descended as they waited for Hades/Pluto to randomly burst from the ground to sew Nico into his underwear of tortured souls for telling this mortal secret of an immortal.

Then everyone, including the sober people, started cracking up, laughing like hyenas that have lost it long ago. And by 'it' I meant something along the lines of 'sanity' and 'brains'.

The guys (well, at least I _think_ that's what they are…) looked like they were having some sort of laughing competition.

Apparently, loser has to kiss their crush, tape it, and forward it to everyone he knows!

Who was winning? Leo, no contest.

How hard was he laughing?

Let's just say if laughter was electricity, he'd power the whole universe.

And the loser? Well, they were laughing so hard together it was impossible to tell who is losing.

That, and their goldfish memories had them forget about their little contest. (Shame, I wanted to see a kiss.)

Thalia and Reyna were busy trying to convince Annabeth and Piper to join their 'magic fairy hunt'. They weren't succeeding so they opted to drag them along. Literally.

Gwen was in the middle of convincing Dakota NOT to wear a dress. ("But I like it!" "I don't care. It's for girls!" "Fine! I'm a girl! NOW can I wear the dress?")

Jason, meanwhile, was gasping for air like a fish on land, "I ...I need a drink."

He randomly grabbed a cup ("Hey! That's mine! REYNA'S! HEY!") and opened the tap as he still laughed like crazy.

Only, he didn't realize the water was actually red and smelt like a thousand packs of sugar.

Funnily, Percy was the first to notice. "GUY! DID JASON JUST DRINK WHAT I THINK HE DRANK?!"

Piper's eyes widened with horror, "Oh, no. Gods no!"

"On the bright side," Gwen was actually snickering, "Jason AND Reyna are BOTH drunk."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "So, you think 'something' is going to happen?"

"Oh, yes. Something _very_ interesting indeed…" Needless to say, the sober people were right to be afraid of Gwen.

"Guys…the sky is spinning and I feel so…fuzzy…OH MY GODS IS THAT NEMO IN THE FISH TANK?!"

"Oh, no." Annabeth looked very worried.

"Oh, YES!" Gwen laughed maniacally.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? CAN'T YOU SEE HE WANTS TO GO HOME?! IF YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL- Ooh, look. A butterfly!" Jason wandered off to the butterfly.

"No! It's MINE!" Reyna shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Jason protested.

"I called dibs on the pretty butterfly, right, Thals?" Reyna looked around for Jason's missing sister. "Thals? Hello? THALIA MARIE GRACE!"

Funnily though, Thalia stumbled out of a closet, "Yes, sir!"

Oh, and Nico collapsed on the floor gasping, "Air. At last…"

"So, I did call dibs on that pretty butterfly, right?" Reyna pestered determinedly.

"Yeah! Why you ask?"

"SEE? I TOLD YOU SO!" Reyna jumped up and down while pointing her finger at a scowling Jason triumphantly.

"Wait, Thals, what were you and Nico doing in a_ closet?"_ Percy asked with a terrified expression. Were they…? No. HADES NO!

"Oh, I wanted to find Narnia so I tried that one. The wall wouldn't move! I didn't find anything." Thalia sighed sadly.

Percy turned to an almost dead Nico, "Your side of the story?"

"She wanted me to break the wall and had me pushing against it. Oh, and she said if I didn't, she'll leave me to die alone. IN. A. CLOSET." Nico said tiredly. Then, he collapsed back on the floor.

Dakota then strolled over and crouched down next to Nico. Then, he proceeded to poke Nico repeatedly with a stick.

"Kota! What are you doing?" Jason staggered to his drunk friend.

"Checking to see if it is dead," he replied, giving Nico an extra hard poke.

"NOOOOOOOO! My bro, Aslan will be so mad that Edmund is dead!" Leo wailed loudly.

"Edmund? As in the Edmund in Narnia?" Piper laughed.

"Yes!"

Reyna then came to see what they're up to. "If you really want to see if he's dead, you can just do this." She kicked Nico in the gut.

Of course, Nico curled up, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to try too!" With that, Leo sent his own kick in the gut for fun.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY NICKY LIKE THAT?!" Thalia looked absolutely livid.

"But we wanted to see if he's dead!" Leo said innocently.

"No! Nico, please don't die on me. Don't leave me alone." Thalia kneeled down, sobbing dramatically.

Nico suddenly sat up with the speed of light, "That's coming from the same person who wanted me to die alone in a closet!"

Leo jumped up, "HE LIVES! PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Isn't this already a party?" Piper asked calmly.

"Noooooooo, at a party, everyone is awesome!"

"Yeah and they drink lots and lots of Aid Kool! Well, Kool Aid. No, actually, it's-" Dakota frowned, trying to remember the name of his favorite drink.

"OOL KAID!" Jason yelled, giggling the well-known manly giggle.

"SPARTA!" Reyna yelled, swinging down from a rope and pinning down Jason as she landed on him roughly.

Then, Jason and Reyna were engaged in a stick fight.

"They're hopeless, aren't they?" Leo sighed, acting weird (that means normal for us normal people) for the first time in his life.

"That's what makes them so cute together." Piper crooned. Then slapped herself for acting so sappy.

"But Reyna and I were engaged!" Leo growled.

"Yeah, and she's married with Niall."

"Yes, I am! And you with Zayn!" Reyna yelled as she pinned Jason to the ground like a BOSS!

Piper grinned, "Sure I am!"

Just then, Thalia climbed on top sofa table and screamed, "I AM THE MOST NINJA OF ALL! SO SUCK IT UP, SUCKAS!"

Complete, utter silence.

Then, Leo, Nico, Percy, Jason, Reyna, Dakota, and Gwen shouted, "NO! I AM MORE NINJA THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Well, there is only one thing that can happen when there are eight crazy demigods who think they are the ninja-est person of all.

NINJA FIGHT!

"We're the only sane people, aren't we?" Piper sighed, edging away from the fully blown NINJA FIGHT!

"Yes. Yes, we are." Annabeth shook her head, feeling sorry for the crazy people in the room.

"YOU NO NINJA THAN I AM!"

"Who are you kidding, Flame Pants?!"

"I'm kidding YOU!"

"No, _I'm_ more ninja than you are!"

"AS IF!"

"SPARTAAAAAAAA!" Reyna screamed, jumping down from a Tarzan swing and pinning down Jason again.

Then, there was another complete, utter silence.

"Sparta?" Annabeth choked out.

"Yeah. I like Sparta." Reyna said defiantly, still on top of Jason.

"ATHENS PAWNS ALL!" Annabeth suddenly yelled.

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"Sparta!"

"Athens!"

"SPARTA!"

"ATHENS!"

"SPARTAAAAAAAA!"

_"Annabeth?" _Percy was pretty dazed his usually intelligent girlfriend was getting into one of these fights.

"Perceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dakota squealed.

"Nico?"

"Thalia!"

"Jason?"

"Reyna!"

"SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Reyna once again yelled.

Everyone looked at Reyna.

"What? I like Sparta!"

"Athens is more awesome." Annabeth sniffed.

"It would've been more awesome if me pops owned it." Percy grumbled.

"Olives pawns saltwater spring!" Annabeth yelled.

"Saltwater springs pawns olives!" Percy yelled back.

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"Saltwater springs!"

"Olives!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, my gods! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" Dakota proclaimed to the world, sobbing dramatically.

"Eh…you know that we know that, right?" Gwen coughed.

"No, I don't know that you know that I know that you know."

"I know that you don't know that I know that you know that we know."

"So I know that you know that I don't know that you know that I know that you know, right?"

"Yep. So, I know that you know that I know that you don't know that I know that you know that we know."

"Oh, what do I know?"

"Well, you know that I know that you know that I know that you don't know that I know that you know that we know."

"ARGH! MY HEAD! IT'S BURNING!" Leo screamed loudly.

"Uh…didn't you lose it long ago?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Leo pouted with puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright. Maybe you have a brain."

"YES!"

"But it's very, very, _very _small."

"But, I still have a brain!" Leo grinned.

"You do?" Thalia frowned.

"Hey…is that an insult?" Leo was genuinely confused.

"Uh…"

"I want a cappuccino." Dakota said suddenly.

"Here." Gwen handed him a huge cup of cappuccino with tons of milk foam.

"YAY!" Dakota immediate hugged…the cappuccino.

"It has Kool Aid in it." Gwen told him.

Dakota teared up. "I love you!"

"I hate you too- _what?"_

"Oh my gods! You guys would make such a cute couple!" Piper gushed.

Gwen gave Piper a dirty glare.

"Hey, Percy." Leo grinned.

"What?"

"Hey. Hey, Percy."

"What?!"

"Percy! Percy! Perseus!"

"What? What? WHAT?!"

"PERCY!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hi."

"Hey, Leo."

"What?"

"Hey. Hey, Leo."

"What?!"

"Leo! Leonardo!"

"What?!"

"LEO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hi."

"Hey, Percy."

"What?"

"Milk moustache! I'M DUMBLEDORE!" Dakota screamed, showing off his long white milk foam beard.

"HEY! Sherlie Homes moustaches are more awesome!" Reyna protested.

"Hagrid beards!"

"GANGSTA MOUSTACHE!"

"Gandalf beards!"

"Goatees!"

"LORAX MOUSTACHES!"

"Let's all get fake moustaches and beards with…HIPSTER GLASSES!" Gwen yelled.

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

As they shoved their way to the door, Leo suddenly stopped.

"Guys, maybe I should go blonde."

"Huh?" Everyone stopped their tracks.

"Yeah…you know. Like Taco Milfred." Leo grinned wildly.

"Taco Milfred?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ferret." Leo stated.

"Oh, I think he meant Draco Malfoy." Gwen explained.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Percy frowned.

"Gasp! You don't know Draco Malfoy?!" Reyna gasped dramatically.

"You don't know the hot Slytherin bad boy in Harry freaking Potter?!" Thalia spat out her soda on a sour-looking Nico.

"He's not hot! He's _blonde!"_ Nico said in disgust.

"Uh…Nico, that sounded offensive…And you're not supposed to think he's hot unless…YOU'RE GAY?!" Jason yelped loudly.

"NO!" Nico yelled, horrified as if someone just accused him of being homosexual…actually, someone just did.

"Dude…we'll still be your friend even if…you know." Percy said awkwardly.

"That is SO not cool, Perce!"

"TACO MALLORY!"

"It's _Draco Malfoy_, Dakota!"

"Draco is hot."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"Draco Malfoy is a git."

Thalia's eyes widened at the comment, "Say that again. I_ dare_ you."

Annabeth drew in a deep breath, "DRACO MALFOY IS A GIT!"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?!"

"You dared me to! Besides, Draco Malfoy is a low, disgusting, cowardly, awful, appalling, loathsome, despicable, horrible, revolting, spineless, shameful, repulsive, weak, filthy, terrible, vile, and disgraceful PIG!"

Before Thalia could blast Annabeth in her fury, the door flew open and…

"Did someone mention the great…Octavian?!"

"The low, disgusting, cowardly, awful, appalling, loathsome, despicable, horrible, revolting, spineless, shameful, repulsive, weak, filthy, terrible, vile, and disgraceful PIG himself?!"

"Dudette! Whatcha doin' here in ma territory?!" Dakota snarled.

"Chillax…I'm here to have fun!" Octavian staggered with a drunken grin.

"Wait…what was the last thing you drank?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh…just a large bottle of tap water and toilet water mixed together…meaning Taliet Water!" Octavian guffawed like a goon.

"Dakota! Explain this!" Gwen snapped.

"Uh…CULLEN FAIRY!" Dakota tried to run off but Gwen had a tight grip on his arm.

"Uh-huh. So the 'Cullen Fairy' magically polluted the water source of New Rome with Kool Aid and sugar." Annabeth crossed her arms sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Dakota said brightly, trying to pry off Gwen's grip.

"Are you sure there are such things as Cullen Fairies?" Percy frowned.

"Gasp! How DARE you?! They exist! I swear!"

"Oh? Then what do they look like?"

"They SPARKLE so much you can't see what they look like!"

"Yeah, and-"

"Hey! Is that nail polish?" Jason grabbed Octavian's hand to study it.

Octavian giggled, "Yeah! You like it?"

Well, guess the color of the nail polish.

Go on. Guess.

Yup, hot pink with sparkles and a black lip mark on each nail.

"Ooh! I love the sparkles!" Reyna gushed excitedly.

"Bright blue would look better though." Jason stated.

"Hey! Hot pink is TOTALLY my favorite color!" Octavian protested.

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"Hot pink!"

"Bright blue!"

"GUYS! STOP!"

Suddenly, the whole room was silenced by none other than Leo Repair Boy Valdez.

"Doesn't Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipe r have to burp the ABC and truth or dare someone?"

Piper groaned as she hit herself with a pillow.

"Pretty please, Pipes?" Reyna pouted with watery puppy eyes.

"Yeah! Do it, pwease!" Jason joined in.

"Piiiiiiiiiper~ Just get it done!" Thalia yelled.

Octavian randomly gutted a poor innocent teddy bear, "Hey! Even the ovaries say you should do it!"

"Wait, is that Mr. Sugarcane?" Leo's eyes widened with recognition.

"Uh…this?" Percy held up the torn glittering pink Webkins bunny with a barely muffled laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Leo cried out and started to sob hysterically.

For about…ten minutes?

Nah, twenty.

About twenty minutes.

Finally, Piper kneeled besides him sympathetically and said, "He'll rest in Elysium. Leo, stop crying. Anything that can make you feel better?"

Leo suddenly stopped his dramatic bawling and looked up hopefully, "So…you will kiss me?"

Insert rest of so-called 'friends' yelling, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Piper gagged, "Uh…any other options?"

Leo sighed, "Alright, do your dare."

Piper glared at him as she sent up a prayer to whoever was listening up there.

And so she did it.

She, Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite herself, burped the whole alphabet.

Needless to say, everyone else was ROFL.

No! Not the shop of Iris.

_Rolling On Floor Laughing._

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ME!"

Piper started to edge towards the Emo Corner.

In a shower of pink glitter and rose petals, Aphrodite/Venus appeared, looking furious and_ hot_.

"She's hot. Like ME." Leo muttered under his breath.

"Nuh-uh, sister. I'm WAY more hotter than you ever will be! I'm _blonde._" Jason argued.

"Exactly."

"PIPER ELIZABETH MCLEAN! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Uh…hi, Mom. I just burped the alphabet?" Piper waved weakly.

"I'm sending you to a camp for proper ladies for next week! You know what that means?" Aphrodite/Venus grinned maliciously.

"No?" Piper was right to be very afraid.

"You have to spend those days in pretty dresses and make-up! TTYL!" Aphrodite/Venus smirked triumphantly.

With a pink and fluffy and glittery poof, Piper's mom disappeared.

"Ugh, I'm moving to the Emo Corner but first, Octopus, truth or dare?" Piper wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Oooh! Cullen Fairy!" Octavian took off grabbing at air.

"I TOLD YOU THEY EXIST!" Dakota yelled as spit rained down in Percy's face.

"EW! DAKOTA SPIT ATTACK! IT BURNS!" Percy ran away to the bathroom to dunk his head in water.

Well, water-turned-Kool-Aid.

Satisfied? Good.

Now Percy comes back dripping with Kool-Aid.

AND he _sparkles._

"CEDRIC! YOU'RE ALIVE- ugh, you sparkle?" Reyna sobbed dramatically then wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"My name is Cedric?" Percy asked with wide eyes.

Annabeth looked horrified,"No-"

"YES!" Thalia punched the air.

"Cool! Now I'm Cedric Jackson!" Percy- sorry, _Cedric_ did the Native American victory dance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Annabeth wailed.

"IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" Thalia wailed even more loudly.

"Annie, Annie, what's wrong?" Reyna asked with a worried frown.

Annabeth sniffled, "I- I don't want Percy to be named Cedric. You know how couples have couple names? If Percy turns into Cedric, then- then that means…"

"CEDRABETH!" Dakota yelled, jumping up and down.

Annabeth started sobbing, "B- but I like _Percabeth_ better!"

"Aw…but I'm Cedric now. You still love me, right?"_ Cedric _grinned hopefully as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Annabeth shoved _Cedric_ away and snapped, "No! I like the couple name _Percabeth _better. So if you're named Cedric, then I'm finding someone else named Percy!"

With that, Annabeth started to storm towards the door in search of someone else named Percy.

"No! Annabeth, please don't leave me!"_ Cedric_ threw himself on his knees in front of his (angry) beloved.

"Then change your name back!"

Cedric pouted a bit then sighed, "Fine, I'll do it for you."

Annabeth grinned widely.

"But can I name our first kid Cedric?"

"DIVORCE IT IS!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm not naming any of our kids Cedric. Happy now?"

"Very."

"I GOT THE CULLEN FAIRY!" Octavian yelled maniacally, waving something invisible (but _sparkly)_ in his hand.

"I call dibs on that one!" Dakota yelped quickly.

"No! I got it first!" Octavian drew back his hand protectively.

"But I'm the_ praetor!_ That means I get the Cullen Fairy!" Reyna crossed her arms triumphantly.

"But _I'm_ a praetor too! That means_ I_ get the Cullen Fairy!" Jason yelled defensively.

"Oh, no you don't! The Cullen Fairy is MINE!" Reyna stood in front of Jason defiantly, knowing in her heart that the Cullen Fairy is rightfully hers and that she will do _anything_ to claim it.

"Nuh-uh! I'm the more powerful demigod so it's _MINE._ HA!" Jason blew a (sadly, not a kiss) raspberry at Reyna with a victorious smirk on his face.

Reyna's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one, absolutely_ no one,_ can have the Cullen Fairy but her. "Oh? You know what this means?"

"It means I GET THE CULLEN FAIRY!" Jason answered too confidently.

"Actually…," Reyna suddenly grinned evilly, "it means…_SPARTA!"_

Then, Jason was tackled to the floor by Reyna for the gods-know-how-many-th time of the day.

"And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and HE'S OUT! REYNA IS THE WINNER!" Dakota announced in this weird sports announcer voice.

"I CREAMED you! HA! IN. YOUR. FACE!" Reyna laughed as she happily waved around the Cullen Fairy.

Jason sighed, "I went _easy_ on you!"

"Nuh-uh! You just got _creamed _by me!"

"Octavia! Truth or Dare?!" Piper yelled, breathless since she had been busy hunting down Octavian and dealing with Leo trying to convince her that Narnia is real.

"DARE!"

"Um…group huddle!" Piper called out to (hopefully) come up with the most embarrassing, cruelest, most insane dare that there ever was in the Almighty History of Truth or Dare. "Ideas, anyone?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Leo raised his hand eagerly.

"What, Repair Boy?"

"Make him convince you to kiss me!" Leo grinned psycho-happily.

Piper gagged a little but blushed faintly when she remembered the last time they kissed… "Ew, no."

"Shame, someone should've dared you to kiss Leo. Like last time." Annabeth grinned.

"They _kissed_ before?!" Gwen looked way too interested for Piper's liking.

"Uh-huh! They kissed alright! More than 3 minutes!" Reyna grinned eagerly after she was done rubbing it in Jason's face that she got the Cullen Fairy, not him.

"Yeah, they kissed_ in a closet! _Because of me! I'm so bloody brilliant it's brilliant!" Thalia sighed contentedly.

"Who kissed?" Octavian asked, randomly popping up.

"You're not part of our group huddle! Go away!" Dakota shrieked shrilly.

"Aw, okay, fine." Octavian sighed, trudging away sadly.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Guh-wen! You're too nice…" Thalia said, grinning like a drunk.

Gwen chuckled evilly, "…or am I?"

"I'm scared." Jason gulped nervously.

Reyna sniffed, "Me neither…wait, and you're scared of the Fairy Godmother?"

"Dairy Dogfather?" Dakota frowned. It doesn't make sense…actually, it does!

"Yeah, her. The sparkly one with the wand and the wings and the glittery ballgown." Reyna pointed at a very confused Gwen, who was standing next to Dakota.

"Dwen?" Jason frowned.

"No, Gwen only." Reyna corrected Jason.

"What's_ Dwen_ anyway?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Then, all the Romans in the room, except for Gwen and Dakota, started guffaw uncontrollably.

"_Think,_ for once!" Annabeth snapped, trying to fight the urge to laugh herself.

"Eh?"

Leo frowned, which made Piper knew instantly that he was trying hard to concentrate, "Uh…Dakota…Gwen…DWEN!"

Gwen reeled back with a disgusted expression, "Huh? Why would people want to-"

"Oh! Now I get it. IT'S A _COUPLE NAME!"_ Percy grinned and started laughing crazily like Leo which made Dakota laugh along.

That's when Gwen started to have steam blow out of her ears, "Who in the name of Fortuna made that name? I swear I'm going to…"

Everyone in the room went dead silent at the sight of Gwen's murderous expression.

To their surprise, Octavian, Reyna, and Jason only laughed even harder.

"Wait, do you guys have an inside joke or something?" Percy gulped, looking totally creeped out.

Reyna started to giggle, "It was…Mr. McFluff wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Octavian said dreamily, "_A couple born to Jeyna's friend…_"

"_Dynamic fun in the name of Dwen_," Jason continued then burst out laughing with the others.

"That's an augury?" Annabeth raised an incredulous brow.

"You have no idea how much gossip I get from them." Octavian giggled girlishly.

"Hey…that reminds me," Reyna suddenly stopped laughing and looked befuddled, "what's Jeyna?"

No one really knew how to answer her.

That is, until Thalia grinned brightly and said, "It's a society! It's short for Just Embrace Your Ninja Awesomeness!"

Reyna squinted suspiciously as the other people nodded nervously, "Are you sure that's what it meant? I mean-"

Leo scoffed, "Oh,_ puh-lease._ I'm the EMPEROR of Ninja Awesomeness!"

"Yeah, right!" A new voice added with someone else chuckling.

Then Leo and Octavian jumped into each other's arms and screamed like girls.

Actually, Octavian screamed like a banshee.

"HAZEL! FRANK! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US HERE?! I'M GETTING DAD TO DISOWN YOU, HAZE!" Nico yelled half-jokingly.

"Psh, I'm too awesome for you to do that. Persephone loves me."

Thalia wandered up to them in a daze, touching Hazel's face to make sure she was real, "How? How did you get here? It's…are you real?"

"Shadow travel practice." Hazel answered pushing Thalia's hand off of her as she wrinkled her nose.

"I wanted to come earlier but she somehow landed us on Mt. Everest." Frank sounded pretty grumpy and cold.

Hazel chuckled apologetically.

"…and the Sahara Desert and the top of the Eiffel Tower and the edge of a cliff and the planet Mars."

"Sorry! Say, what are you guys doing?" Hazel changed the topic quickly before Frank can complain one more word.

"Wait, _Mars?"_ Gwen seemed very impressed.

"That's my dad." Frank replied, clearly not getting what Gwen meant.

"Actually, I meant-"

Piper whistled loudly, "Guys! We're supposed to be thinking of a dare for Octopus!"

"Ooh! Count us in!" Frank clapped his hands like a teenage mortal girl who just got her first car.

They huddled closely and whispered back and forth in hushed, super-agent, Bond voices as Octavia wandered off in search of _another_ Cullen Fairy.

After much debating, they finally turned to Octavian with matching Chesire Cat grins as Piper said excitedly, "Octavian, I dare you to…"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like it? Favorite partquote? I don't know if this is funny enough (as usual) so please tell me if it's not (and if it is)! **

**I have grand plans for next chapter as it will be the 10****th**** chapter of this story! Until then!**

**And my new quote: JEYNA! (Just Embrace Your Ninja Awesomeness)**


	10. In which Leo GLITTER OUT! in the end

**Author's Note: HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS AFTER TWO MONTHS! This is my first story that has gotten to the tenth chapter and the result of me not updating in a long time is a chapter that is 8200 words and has many EPIC moments! **

**I feel so HIGH because exams are over a few weeks ago and THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER! EEP! **

**Okay, um, I usually reply to reviews but I got so many and I don't want to answer all the anon reviews in the A/N. So, first, I don't plan to have OCs in this story. Second, I'm too young to get married and I love being single too much. Third, I WILL reply the reviews to this chapter! **

**I would like to dedicate this to everyone who has ever reviewed, read, favorited, or alerted this story! With your help, this story has 196 reviews, 104 favorites, over 83 alerts, added to 3 communities, and has 24,610 views!**

**Disclaimer: The Mark of Athena is out and I am very sure I didn't write it!**

* * *

><p>"…go audition for The Voice and sing the song 'Barbie Girl' three times higher than the normal key!" Piper said gleefully.<p>

"DEAL!" Octavian said happily.

Jason and Reyna exchanged a horrified look before screaming out in unison, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

And then they started to impersonate fountains with their arms around each other.

Frank spewed his (normal and un-Kool Aid-ified) water on Dakota, "WHAT?! You might as well have him sing Night Queen!"

"FRANK! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY NEW ARMANI SILK SHIRT?!" Dakota screamed furiously.

Percy frowned, exchanging an incredulous glance with his girlfriend, "You realize that it's actually just a T-shirt, right?"

Dakota glared at Percy like a cross crocodile.

Percy held up his hands, shaking his head, "Okay, okay, my bad."

Dakota grinned evilly and said with a wild glint in his eyes, "Now you have to bow down to me…and the Holy Coconut of Awesomeness!"

Percy's eye twitched a bit as he muttered nervously to Annabeth, "I thought they were over that…"

Annabeth grimaced, "Apparently not."

As if on cue, Dakota, Thalia, Reyna, Leo, Jason, and Octavian immediately chorused, "Oh, Holy Coconut, smite those who dare question thine unmatched awesomeness!"

Piper smacked her hand into her face, "I'm killing Dakota later for this."

"Oooh! Was that a face palm?" Dakota asked with incredible interest.

Gwen slapped the back of Dakota's head, "It was, you idiot!"

"Why is it called face palm?" Octavian asked with an expression of wonder…like a child who just encountered dinosaurs and have trouble believing they're extinct.

"Is it a face made of palms?" Jason asked innocently.

"Or is it a palm made of faces?" Reyna finished with the same wondrous wide eyes.

"You mean like buttersock is a sock full of butter?" Leo replied with shining eyes.

"But isn't it a butter made of socks?" Dakota frowned slightly.

"But doesn't that make a coconut a nut made of coco?" Octavian frowned.

"It's a coco made of nut!" Thalia snapped, looking up from fantasizing about Nico.

"What's a coco, anyway?" Nico responded with a shrug.

"A coco is a coconut. Duh. Even_ I _know that!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Frank asked with raised eyebrows.

Percy shrugged, nervously watching a now very Cheshire Cat-like Thalia watching Nico quietly with an uncommonly quiet and thoughtful air.

Which could only mean something is going to happen of course.

Piper noticed Annabeth noticing Percy noticing Thalia watching Nico watching My Little Ponies** Limited Super Gay Edition**. (Which was weird and kind of freaky but the other channels seemed to cause Octavian to attack him and threaten to curse him an eternal life of a Barbie Doll. As weird as it sounded, Nico really wanted to avoid an eternal life of a Barbie Doll at all costs.)

Gwen said dully, "If Octavia isn't going to Truth or Dare someone, I'm leaving before I catch any of this madness."

Dakota threw his arms around Gwen tightly, dramatically sinking to his knees with doleful eyes and a very comical sob, "Please, please, please, please don't leave me here… I…I love you."

Gwen stopped immediately with a horrified expression, "What?"

"More like how…" Annabeth trailed off with a bewildered glance.

The rest of the crazy drunken people stopped worshipping the Holy Coconut to watch with eyes bigger than an owl's.

Percy is trying to decide whether he should laugh or not. For we all know how evil Gwen is…

"Why?" Gwen asked, completely flabbergasted and half-disgusted.

"What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee  
>there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none but thee; and thou deservest it." Dakota recited with a look of adoration worthy of Romeo.<p>

"That- That can't be true…" Gwen stammered, breaking away from Dakota and backing up with a terrified gulp.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love." Dakota said seriously, looking like Nate from Gossip Girl, which is only one of his favorite TV shows EVER. Not that he'd say that when he's sober of course…which means everyone knows!

Gwen sighed impatiently, "Have you been watching Gossip Girl again?"

"He probably watched Romeo and Juliet or Shakespeare in Love!" Percy supplied helpfully.

Annabeth coughed, "You actually know any of these films?"

"No…" Percy said shiftily.

Gwen shook her head disbelieving me, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up. You," she pointed at a suddenly lovestruck Dakota who has Gwen in his eyes, "are actually saying that you love me?"

Dakota nodded vigorously, "Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service."

Gwen looked offended all the same, "Dakota, we've known each other for EIGHT WHOLE_ YEARS."_

"Awkward." Nico sang with a grin that made Hazel frown and Thalia swoon.

"I don't think that actually matters." Hazel said resolutely, with a skeptical glance at Reyna humming her approval with a beaming smile. "I just think it's cute that it took both of you so long to realize."

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite." Dakota quoted earnestly at Gwen with what were raw, true feelings in his eyes.

"I think…he really means it." Annabeth said with a pointed look at Gwen.

Piper nodded as well, "I agree as well. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite so I would know…"

Gwen shook her head. "He's drunk. On Kool Aid. Like he always is."

"He's trying to quit, you know…I mean, he told me it was for you!" Frank burst out, looking embarrassed.

"All days are nights to see till I see thee,

And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me." Dakota recited suddenly, taking Gwen's hand in his.

"I…I…" Gwen didn't pull away. She didn't know why. She just couldn't.

The sane spectators gasped and held their breaths as Dakota moved closer to Gwen…

BUT… "HEY! We found NARNIA!" Thalia screamed happily, a reluctant Nico following from the door.

"NARNIA? WHERE?!" Dakota dropped Gwen's hands like hot coal and looked around widely with a madman's grin.

"Wait, when did you leave?" Frank asked with a confused look.

Reyna didn't hesitate to jump in quickly, "Actually, ever since Dakota started to go all Romeo and the Holy Coconut of Awesomeness demanded us to go on a quest for the Holy Grape of Camels' Lot or something. It told us to go to the Cullen Fairies for help ("It was HORRIBLE!" Thalia seconded with a shudder.) And they told us to go to Narnia first and so we sent out Thalia because she said Nico knew where it was! ("I did NOT!" Nico protested in vain, no one was listening.) Then Jason and Leo started to-"

"That's enough, thanks!" Annabeth interrupted, rounding on Nico and Thalia, "WHERE is Narnia exactly, Nico?"

"In an imaginary world…" Nico gulped, looking terrified.

"Then where exactly did you take Thalia?" Piper asked menacingly with honey sweet charmspeak.

"To Narnia, of course!" Nico spilled out automatically before slapping himself for saying it.

"Argh! This is hopeless! Nico, if you don't tell us, I'm telling Dad to disown you!" Hazel crossed her arms and glared at Nico, who responded by shaking his head with somewhat of a smirk.

"Technically, your dad is Pluto, not Hades. So how exactly do you plan on disowning me?"

Hazel opened her mouth then closed with an annoyed look, "Okay, I don't know how but I WILL find a way and there is nothing you can do about it! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nine for the evil persistence and ten out of ten for the evil laugh!" Gwen high-fived Hazel and grinned, "Spoken like a true evil female of Fifth Cohort."

Frank gulped, "Please don't tell me that it's an organization."

"It's an organization!" Leo said all too brightly.

"The POINT is, what is this 'Narnia' they speak of?" Annabeth empathized with a pointed glare at an innocently whistling Nico.

"There were fairy lights! And nymphs dancing! And there were talking mice! And then Leo's bro gave me a coupon!" Thalia grinned widely, holding up a shiny piece of paper that oddly looked like a train ticket…

"Wait, NO!" Nico made a grab for it the same time Annabeth lunged at the piece of paper.

Reyna and Jason were perfectly content munching on chocolate-flavored popcorn as they watched the scene as if it was in slow motion like in a movie.

Annabeth tossed the paper to Piper ("TOUCHDOWN! WHOOO!") and shoved Nico out of the way, safely into Thalia's arms.

"Hey…why does it say Platform 9 3/4?" Piper looked up, stifling a laugh while completely serious.

"We're going to Hogwarts, right?" Leo jumped up with a grin that is so wide, it's practically humanly impossible.

"WHAT?!"

Nico has never looked so red in his life.

Except for maybe when Thalia had to give him an 'auntie kiss'.

"HEY! How did you know how to go to Hogwarts AND Narnia without even telling us?! It's so not FAIR!" Jason protested tearfully, clutching what he thought to be the bag of popcorns. (Really, it was Reyna's hand. But Reyna, being the drunk crazy Reyna, doesn't have clear enough a head to judo throw Jason all the way to the planet Pluto.)

"There, there, Cindy. Your prince will come someday." Reyna comforted, trying to wriggle out her other hand (the one that wasn't patting Jason on the back soothingly) out of Jason's clutches.

"But- But I don't want a prince to come! I want my letter for Hogwarts!" Jason then proceeded to sob tragically into Reyna's shoulder.

Gwen, being the head of EGO (Evil Girls' Organization), snapped a few discreet pictures before Dakota came around and it was her cue to peace out ninja demigod style (PONDS).

"Hey! I know one way you can go to Hogwarts…" The glint in Leo's eyes made Piper rightfully worried.

"What?" Jason looked up hopefully, still holding onto Reyna for dear life.

"You can get Piper to kiss me! THEN I'll tell you!" Leo grinned, very much satisfied with himself.

"If you DARE di that…I will make sure you get into Slytherin!" Piper scowled menacingly, at both Leo and Jason.

"But I don't wanna be in Slytherin!" Jason whined pitifully.

"If you don't make Piper kiss me than you're DESTINED to be in Slytherin!" Leo shouted with narrowed eyes at Piper.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jason wailed and fled towards the Emo Corner.

"Spill, Nico. What is Narnia?"

"A place."

"Let's try this again. Where is Narnia?"

"In the Chronicles of Narnia, duh!"

"Don't get smart with me, Death Breath. I'm THE daughter of Athena."

"Which one?"

"Uh, Nico? Bad move."

"Sorry."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS NARNIA?!" Annabeth finally exploded, causing Percy to cringe a bit and remind himself to prepare doing fireman duties in case something (or someone) explodes.

"Um…because you're my brother and Bianca will NOT be happy if you died, I'm going to spill. Narnia…is a secret party place in a closet. It's like paradise in New Rome that is suitable for all ages. I'm guessing that Nico told Thalia about some time or another and she pestered him to take her," Hazel said in one breath, glaring at a sheepish Nico.

"Actually, I never told her about it. But she wanted to go to the REAL Narnia and I have no idea how to get her there…" Nico tried explaining, wincing from the harsh glares from the sober Romans. (Dakota and Octavian were in a How Long Can You Keep A Whole Orange In Your Mouth Competition and Reyna is trying to coax Jason out of the Emo Corner.)

"Hey! You could've just asked the Holy Coconut!" Octavian suggested helpfully.

"Hey…that's actually intelligent. HOW DID YOU THINK OF IT?!" Annabeth asked seriously, somewhat freaking out her boyfriend a little.

"Audries." Octavian replied easily.

"Huh?" Percy frowned curiously.

"Yeah." Octavian held up a destroyed sparkly blue plushy seahorse.

"Wait, WHY SUGARCAKE SEAHORSE?!" Percy wailed then exploded into a rant, "WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND ANIMAL CRUELTY TO SEA CREATURES ESPECIALLY?! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW BOB'S FAMILY COPED WITH THE NEWS OF HIS DEATH! DO ANY OF YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY KNOW THAT IF BOB WAS STILL ALLIVE, HE'D ALREADY BE A GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANFATHER OF A GAZILLION BLACKFIN TUNA FISH WHO ARE SLAUGHTERED AND FRIED AND GRILLED AND COOKED AND STEAMED AND WHATEVER JUST WE CAN EAT? HOW FAIR IS THAT FOR THEM, HUH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FISH LOSE THEIR FISHY FAMILIES JUST SO YOU CAN FILL YOUR STUPID STOMACH WITH THEIR FISHY FLESH FILLETS?! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ARE CALLED OR EVEN WHAT ARE THEIR-"

"OVERPOOLED!" Dakota yelled desperately, covering his ears.

"I think he means 'overruled'." Gwen translated reluctantly.

"I KNEW you two were meant to be!" Piper squealed girlishly then subdued when she saw the murderous expression on Gwen's face and added hastily, "…er, haha. Just kidding. I mean, like, you two are SO _not_ meant to be."

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Good."

"HEY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERRUPT! I AM PERSEUS JACKSON AND I SPEAK FOR THE FISH!" Percy protested indignantly with a fake blue Lorax mustache.

"Ooh! Then he must be the Dakotaceler!" Reyna's eyes glittered excitedly.

Jason looked up from the Emo Corner, "I thought it was supposed to be the Octaviancler. It has a nicer ring to it!"

"Dakotaceler is obviously better." Reyna stated, crossing her arms. Hmph. He should've at least acted a bit more grateful that she let him wet her shirt. Ungrateful idiot.

"Octaviancler is already universally acknowledged to be better." Jason refuted with narrowed eyes.

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

"EVERYBODY WISH FOR FISH!" Dakota yelled at Percy, feeling defensive of his favorite dish. (Aside from Kool Aid and tons of sugar-filled snacks of course.)

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

"I SPEAK FOR THE FISH!" Percy yelled back at Dakota with an extremely fierce expression, feeling annoyed how no one ever appreciates fish.

Leo whimpered at Percy's expression and suddenly wrapped his arms around Piper, "I'm scared. PROTECT ME FROM THE PERAX!"

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

Piper's eyes bulged as she tried in vain to push Leo away as Gwen watched with a knowing smirk.

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

Annabeth, however was trying to restrain Percy (and his big blue bushy mustache) from attacking 'the evil fish-eating Dakotaceler'.

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

Octavian and Thalia were engaged in a game of Dancing With The Stars on Wii.

Thalia decided her dance partner should be Nico.

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

And Octavian…well, he was very well suited with the mop, thank you very much).

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

"I DON'T CARE BUT I WILL EAT FISH WHENEVER I LIKE!"

"No! I am the Perax who speaks for the fish, which you seem to be eating as fast as you please!"

"Dakotaceler."

"Octaviancler."

"SPARTA!"

With that, Reyna pinned Jason on the ground again,_ AGAIN._

"LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" Piper's desperate yell carried across the room.

"No! You're way too cuddly and cute. Like Pipsqueak in the Perax!" Leo grinned as he hugged Piper even more tightly.

Piper's eyes twitched, _"Pipsqueak?"_

"As in Pipsqueak the cute fluffy adorable marshmallow-eating barbaloot?" Percy choked on air, stifling a laugh at Piper being compared to the cutest character in all animation movies. (Unfortunately, he, too, is aware that he sounded somewhat like a girl in that last sentence.)

Leo nodded vigorously. Why should they doubt his word? He's perfectably trustable…

Nico chortled openly, "Pipsqueak Piper McLean sounds nice. Better yet, Pipsqueak Piper Valdez is an even nicer name."

Piper would love to give Nico a taste of the Underworld even though he is a son of Hades if she could…Which she couldn't with a misled koala bear who thinks that she is some eucalyptus tree for him to hang on all day. So she settled for a glare that should've fried him on spot. "Hazel, would you blame me if I killed your brother?"

Hazel contemplated while Nico arranged his face into a horrified expression as Hazel started to smile evilly, "Well, I don't know. There are quite a few people on the list. But, I'm sure we can work something out…"

Frank shook his head in an amused way, "You're positively evil."

Hazel's face broke into a smile, "You love me like that."

Frank laughed with a faint hinge of red in his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, you know I do."

"EW!" Reyna and Jason paused their wrestling and made disgusted faces at the couple.

Frank and Hazel both blushed as Nico sniggered.

"HELP! _PLEASE!"_ Piper plead to anyone she can, even if they were completely bonkers and high on Kool Aid.

Very much on cue, Reyna abandoned Jason on the floor and started to sing with Thalia (who triumphed over Octavian who is currently sucking that up in the Emo Corner),

"_S-O-S, please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_S-O-S, please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night~"_

Hazel, being the wonderfully nice (but inwardly evil) girl she is, walked over hesitantly, crouched down, and poked Leo. (He's _really_ squishy, by the way.) Then she shook her head regretfully (if you can call it that with the evil smile playing on her lips), "Sorry, Pipsqueak. No can do."

Piper looked at Percy and Annabeth desperately.

"Nah, you're all on your own," Percy held up his hands casually with a wide grin, seemingly normal after the little 'Perax' business.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Technically, it's not possible to pry him from you. I calculated and, well, the results screamed negative"

Piper sighed and looked at Frank.

"Uh…" Frank blushed and mumbled, "I doubt turning into an animal would help, sorry."

"Nico, if YOU don't try to help me…" Piper trailed off scarily.

Nico shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll take my chances, Pipsqueak."

"THALIA! NICO HAS A SECRET CRUSH ON YOU!" Piper somehow managed to yell the top of her lungs in Leo's tight, persistent hug for the whole universe to hear.

Thalia's head shot up immediately as she looked around wildly, meeting Nico's dumbfounded gaze.

"Say WHAT?!" Jason yelled with cool sunglasses, looking totally 'swag'.

"What?" Frank frowned at Percy.

"What?!" Percy frowned as well but he was frowning at Dakota.

"WHAT?!" Dakota yelled with a ridiculously happy smile.

"I like who better." Leo said randomly.

"Who?" Piper/Pipsqueak raised an eyebrow at the Koaleo.

"Like Morten and the Shoe?" Dakota asked with a goofy grin. (Yes, he meant Horten and the Who.)

Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"EXCUSE ME, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF HYPERVENTILATING!" Thalia hollered as she stared at Nico (whom Percy has handcuffed to the pot plant) disbelievingly.

"Wait…is it your time of the month?" Percy asked with a gulp. The last time he saw Thalia at her 'time of the month'...well, it didn't go so well. He cringed as a long scar on his leg started acting up.

Annabeth stifled a slight chuckle at Percy's expression. She really shouldn't…But it was funny! Even though she had to mop up Percy in the infirmary afterwards.

"THALIA IS A WEREWOLF LIKE LEMUS RUPIN?!" Suddenly, Dakota looked very afraid. And when Dakota gets scared, he likes holding Gwen's hand.

Of course, Gwen does NOT like it when Dakota gets scared. Especially after he just confessed his love for her in Shakespeare style.

"Dakota meant Remus Lupin, right?" Hazel asked their Dakotranslator. (Yes, that meant Gwen.)

"Yep. You're getting good at this! Maybe then I wouldn't be called every time Dakota gets drunk…" Gwen smiled encouragingly, keeping a wary eye on Dakota, who was still clutching her hand as if it was the very last bottle of Kool Aid in the world.

"Oh MY GODS! MY SISTER IS A WEREWOLF!" Jason wailed despairingly.

"OH MY GODS! I WAS CURSED BY THE CULLEN FAIRIES SO THAT EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE EVEN THOUGH I'M A HUNTER, THINKS I'M A RAINBOW SPARKLY WEREWOLF THAT TURNS INTO A WOLF THAT LOVES PRINCESS DRESSES AND EATS CRISPY GLITTER WORMS FOR BREAKFAST!" Thalia wailed even louder.

Percy could see why they, as in Jason and Thalia Grace, were related…

"Glitter worms?" Frank raised an eyebrow, laughing nervously. He heard about Thalia's last 'time of the month'…

"They are the holy servants of the Holy Coconut of Awesomeness." Reyna said in a hush, mystic voice.

"Yeah, and eating them is considered blasphemberry." Jason seconded with wide eyes.

"WHICH MEANS I COMMIT BLASPHEMBERRY ONCE A MONTH!" Thalia wailed loudly, close to Nico's poor (almost) deaf ears.

Nico covered his ears with his hands and winced, "Ow, my ears."

"Leo's ears are huge. Like Dumbo's. Which means he can fly. LIKE ME!" Jason yelled randomly with a huge smile.

"Hey! Don't mention the ears. My ears are awesome." Leo pouted, still hugging Piper, who _almost _feels like giving up.

"Yeah, they're just like Elvis. ("She meant 'elves'," Gwen explained.) Do you work for Santa by any chance? We have unfinished business…" Reyna trailed off with a dark look in her eyes.

"You scare me, Reyna. Really." Percy said nervously.

"My ears aren't like Elvis! His ears are lame… My ears are more like Yoda's! Yes, my padawans. To me you shall listen to, for Yoda the Awesome Kickbutt Jedi Master I am." Leo grinned with a satisfied look.

"You mean Yoda the Awesome Kickbutt Shortie Jedi Master." Nico smirked widely.

"Hey! You don't insult _Yoda _but you _can_ insult Leo!" Piper protested, trying to find a way to get out of Leo's arms.

"Ooh! If he's Yoda, then I'm Count Cookoo!" Dakota jumped up from his pile of fifty solved Rubik's Cube with an even wider grin.

"He meant Count Dukoo." Hazel explained when Frank looked at her for translation.

"Wait, did you just solve all of those Rubik's Cube?" Annabeth asked with incredulous eyes.

But Dakota (or you can say, Count Cookoo) was engaged in an epic lightsaber (Really, they're actually just glow sticks) battle with his former Master (which is ironic since HE was the one who first started this Kool Aid thing…) and most definitely does not have the time to answer any relevant questions.

"LEO! LET ME GO!" Piper was_ almost_ out of his grasp.

"Pipsqueak, Pipsqueak, how can you ever deny your own feelings? You know they'll catch up with you some time or another. Besides, I'm not even trying to deny that Nico and I are head over heels in love with each other," Thalia shook her head in an elderly fashion.

"Wait, we are?" Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Obviously, you have a crush on me. Duh!" Thalia rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Nico can be stupid. Most of the time, he's absolutely _perfect_… At least, that's what drunk-Thalia thinks.

"Wait! I just remembered, where is Octavian and wasn't he supposed to give the next dare?" Frank yelled loudly, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing.

"Oh, gods. We're doomed," Annabeth stated after a long silence.

"You know what they say when an insane teddy bear serial killer is drunk and on the loose?" Leo grinned, seemingly normal as Piper struggled against him.

"What?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Keep calm…AND WATCH THE MAGIC MIRROR THINGY IN FRONT OF THE COUCH!" Dakota yelled happily as he turned on the TV.

Like moths to a flame, (or Octavian to a stuffed animal), everyone gathered around the television as Reyna snatched the remote out of Dakota's hands (who sniffled and refrained from sobbing drastically by grabbing Gwen's hand again) and went through the channels.

Only one caught all of their undivided attention.

"Wait…is that Octavian wearing a PINK glittery storm trooper costume with hello kitty sunglasses who is auditioning NEXT?!" Nico exclaimed excitedly with a hint of horror.

"Oooh! Goody!" Leo squealed clapping his hands excitedly, accidentally letting Pipsqueak escape before he pulled her back to him again as she elbowed his stomach HARD in her frustration.

"No way… I thought he wouldn't do it. He…he can't. We'll be doomed." Gwen had wide, horrified eyes. For a good reason too unfortunately…

"Wait, what do you mean?" Annabeth asked with a very worried expression.

Hazel and Frank exchanged a look that can be interpreted as 'Oh, no. It means we're all going to die because Octavian will actually sing even though we aren't there. But should we tell them how bad it actually gets?'

"Shh! It's starting…" Dakota scolded as Jason and Reyna looked on enthusiastically, hands bumping as they fought for chocolate popcorn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Broadcasting Live All Over the World~<strong>_

_This is Octavian McJiggery, eighteen year old student from San Francisco with a love for music. As…_interesting _as his costume is, let's hear about his story._

"_So…Octavian, what made you audition?"_

"_The Holy Coconut of Awesomeness demands it to be so." Octavian replied solemnly._

"_Okay…"_

Percy suddenly burst out, "Wait, Pipsqueak is the Holy Coconut?"

"NO!" All the other people, sane, insane, or secretly insane alike, yelled out together with Piper giving Percy an extra glare at the mention of her nickname.

"B- But didn't she dare Octavian to go audition for The Voice and sing the song 'Barbie Girl' three times higher than the normal key?" Percy argued.

"NO ONE can impersonate the Holy Coconut of Awesomeness. Like, EVER." Dakota said with a dead serious face.

"We are never ever ever getting back together!" Reyna sang on cue, causing Jason and Leo to make a face. (Point 1, they were ALMOST dating and the latter says they were engaged.)

"Shush!" Gwen glared at everyone.

_So, what inspired you to, uh, wear what you are wearing?_

"_Oh, just my best Cullen Fairy friend, Bob. She loves glitter and pink." Octavian chatted with an abnormally big smile that probably freaks out the person who was interviewing him._

_SO, are you nervous, AT ALL?_

"_Nope. Not really." Octavian just kept on smiling that smile._

_Okay, then…_

"Ten drachmas everyone else watching this around the world are freaked out." Percy whispered to Nico with a grin.

Nico scoffed cockily, "Oh, please. Ten thousand drachmas!"

Percy and Nico shook hands deviously, "Deal."

"_I know I'm ready for this. I know I'm already so brilliant that not everyone can see how brilliant I am. But I don't know why everyone likes normal so much. I mean, it's so overrated!"_

_You know, this guy maybe, um, VERY insane. But we should reserve our judgment until we actually hear him sing. After all, this is what the Voice is all about. Singing, not looks or sanity._

_And we'll be back right after this commercial!_

"Argh….seriously?!" Leo screamed at the TV with a distraught face.

"Like_, 'You have been warned'_ serious!" Jason grinned.

Frank and Hazel held hands as he started nervously, "Hazel and I are going to, uh-"

"Get married?" Reyna asked with gleaming eyes.

"NO! More like, run away or something." Hazel protested, shuddering at the thought of suffering something called Octavian's Singing.

"You mean you're going to elope together?" Thalia asked with excited wide eyes. But before Hazel or Frank could protest, she quickly squealed, "That sounds so romantic! Nico and I will elope if our dads don't agree to let us to get married." Thalia looked at Nico dreamily.

Nico had an expression similar to that of a poor innocent bunny rabbit locked in the same cage as a tiger, "We aren't going to get married! We aren't even dating!"

"Ah, but you have a crush on her." Piper stated with a smirk.

"Hey! Look!"

And so it begins again.

Octavian was shown on the stage, complete with his pink glittery Storm Trooper outfit and Prada high heels. The audiences were doing their best not to laugh out loud at the utter ludicrousness of a dude/girl in a his pink glittery Storm Trooper costume, Hello Kitty sunglasses, and Prada high heels to audition for The Voice.

But the smiles were wiped off of everyone's faces as the music started. It was five times higher than the normal key.

Nico had a bad feeling about this…

"_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere **_

_**Imagination, life is your creation"**_

The speakers nearly exploded as Octavian sang twice as high as the highest note any world famous soprano could sing.

Immediately, all of their hands went to cover their ears.

Even being drunk on Kool Aid with ten times the normal sugar doesn't help.

Reyna was so alarmed that she dropped the remote control by accident and it landed on just the button to maximize the volume.

"_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party"**_

"ARGH, MAKE IT STOP!" Percy screamed, even though he knew it was unlikely anyone could hear him over the terrible…noise.

"HOW DO YOU SOP IT?!" Nico screamed back.

"I DON'T KNOW! USE THE REMOTE!" Piper yelled desperately.

"IT'S GONE!" Reyna wailed loudly under these circumstances.

"GONE?!"

"_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere **_

_**Imagination, life is your creation"**_

Most of the audiences at the real show were running for the exit.

Only to find it, well, _locked._

And the judges suddenly found out that their chairs had strapped them and there weren't any way of getting out. It was just like in those secret agent movies… Only, the torture was a gazillion times worse.

"_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world **_

_**Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie **_

_**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain **_

_**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky"**_

"KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW!" Leo yowled, rolling on the floor in his pain.

"WHERE THE HADES IS THE REMOTE?!" Hazel yelled in her desperation and frustration.

"IT MUST BE THE REVENGE OF THE CULLEN FAIRIES!" Dakota hollered with a fearful look in his eyes.

"CULLEN FAIRIES, WHERE?!" Thalia whirled her head around with wild eyes.

"EVERYWHERE!" Dakota screeched just as the windows gave a loud crack.

"_**You can touch, you can play **_

_**You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa"**_

Meanwhile, the image on the screens was also cracked. Annabeth had a distinct suspicion that the camera's lenses was breaking due to Octavian's singing.

"I never said this, but we're going to die anyway. I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, REYNA!" Jason yelled, considerable much more quietly than everyone else is. (Which means it is barely audible.)

Naturally, Reyna didn't hear and wouldn't have reacted normally to Jason's little confession.

"_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere **_

_**Imagination, life is your creation"**_

"SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" A judge screamed out in his seat, wishing he could tear his hair out.

"WE'RE ALL LOCKED IN, IDIOT!" A female judge screamed back a full octave higher.

That only prompted Octavian to sing, well, even _higher._

"_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go-**_ HEY!"

To the relief of everyone who is watching TV, in the middle of destroying TV, or trying to kill themselves to end the pain, a SWAT team has broken down the door and put handcuffs on Octavian, who was struggling against the world that hates him more than ever.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS! I WILL BE BACK!" He screamed as the SWAT team finally dragged him out.

* * *

><p>"We are saved." Annabeth croaked hoarsely, her throat sore from screaming and panicking.<p>

"And we're actually alive." Percy smiled sheepishly as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Actually, I just sensed over two thousand people have died during the period of time Octavian was singing. That was a new high." Nico grimaced sadly.

"I see…" Leo scratched his imaginary beard sagely.

"Now I get to dare someone!" Dakota yelled before anyone could protest. Anyone within three feet of him rubbed their ears. (Which are suffering Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder at the moment.) "YOU! Reyna!"

Reyna grinned gleefully, "Dare!"

"I tare you to announce to all of the Legion that we will be holding the 219th Annual Sparkle Games, every Cohort must offer up a chibrute, and when everyone is mervous…tell them you're just joking!" Dakota grinned, almost more gleefully than Reyna grinned.

Even Hazel was pretty skeptical of what this could mean.

Gwen sighed, "He said, 'I dare you to announce to all of the Legion that we will be holding the 219th Annual Sparkle Games, every Cohort must offer up a tribute, and when everyone is nervous…tell them you're just joking!'."

"OH…we all know you know Dakota the best, Gwen." Piper smirked in a knowing way that made Gwen want to use Plan H on her.

"LET'S TAKE THE PARTY OUTSIDE! WHOOOO!" Reyna led the way of their wacky crusade of drunk and retarded demigods out towards the Senate Building with an insane idea in mind.

"Okay, to make this work. Leo, get the microphone. ("She means megaphone." Hazel explained to Percy.) Jason, fly me up to the roof after Leo gives me the microphone, will you? And the rest go get everyone in New Rome." Reyna ordered confidently.

"But why do WE have to do all the work?!" Nico whined.

"Because_ I'm_ praetor." Reyna glared at him, cracking her knuckles casually.

* * *

><p><em>~After a bit of confusion and quite a bit of running~<em>

There was whole lot of chaos to put it bluntly.

You see, being called out to meet after hours is something as likely as Lupa curling her fur and shampooing it daily at a pet salon. Of course, there was a whole lot of talking as expected.

"Ateention, everyone! _SHUT UP!"_ Reyna yelled at last with an utterly cross expression of a Fury on her 'time of the month'.

All the Legionnaires gasped then silenced when they saw their gorgeously dressed praetor glaring furiously from the top of the Senate Building with a megaphone in her hand.

Reyna started confidently with "Okay, so, many of you don't know what's happening but, well, I'm here to tell you. It is now time, for the 219th Annual Sparkle Games!" People gasped and started to murmur amongst themselves but silenced at the sight of Reyna watching them with an unimpressed expression as well as the Aurum and Argentum-imposter-Jason behind her. "Anyway, all the Cohorts will have to send up a tribute WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT. And make sure they're prepared. People have died because of over-sparkle. Oh, and-"

Suddenly, the praetor's sacred iPhone 7 started to blare:

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red_

Reyna scowled at the audacity of whoever dared to interrupt her speech with a call. She answered her phone immediately.

Once she did, everyone started talking again.

"Is she CRAZY?!"

"SHH! She can hear you!"

"Sparkle Games? WHAT THE FORTUNA IS THE SPARKLE GAMES?!"

And in the midst of them all, Dakota shouted out, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Just then, after chatting at a fast pace on her phone, Reyna turned to face everyone with the biggest grin possible.

Nico had a vague bad feeling in his stomach.

"Listen up, chumps! The staff from an asylum just called to tell me that…THEY LOCKED OCTAVIAN UP FOR ETERNAL OBSERVATION! SOMEONE GO GET THE XXX SPARKLE FIREWORKS! PARTY IN NEW ROME AND BEYOND!" Reyna screamed, extremely agitated.

There has never been such a feeling of euphoria ever before and ever since as you could practically hear the whole world rejoice at the fact Octavian (and his terrible singing) is locked away eternally.

Then the Legionnaires obeyed their praetor's orders without even questioning a word (even in their minds) for the first time recorded in Roman history.

"AND I'M JOKING ABOUT THE SPARKLE GAMES!" Reyna shouted after the rowdy crowd disappearing around the corner as the Vulcan kids rushed off to prepare a firework fiesta.

Obviously, they were too happy to hear or care.

Reyna made Jason give her a flying-piggy-back ride down as the Drunken Crusade moved back to their own party.

"Okay, now I get to dare someone!" Reyna grinned gleefully as they sat down in a magic mushroom fairy ring. "Who wants a go?"

"I VOLUENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Dakota yelled for the second time of the day, jumping up with his hand high in the air.

"ME! ME!"

"NOT HIM, _ME!"_

"Dare me!"

"Bring it on!"

Reyna ignored everyone who volunteered and grinned at Nico with a completely Chesire Cat vibe.

Nico's gut was pulled back down to Tartarus as he paled nervously.

"I dare you to propose to Thalia with a ring in _German!"_ Reyna commanded from the top of the couch heroically.

Percy suddenly started to cough loudly, hiding his face from Nico's glare as his Italian cousin protested, "I don't even know how to speak _GERMAN!"_

Thalia just had that stupid silly giddy grin in common romantic chick flicks slapped onto her face with a completely dreamy, could cuckoo-faraway look in her eyes.

"I am praetor. I command you to dare you to propose to Thalia with a ring in _German. _Therefore, you MUST do what I say or…SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE HOLY COCONUT OF AWESOMENESS." Reyna said simply.

"Reyna is awesome. Jason is awesome. Therefore, they should marry and have awesome children!" Dakota stated with a big smile as if he just usurped Einstein's (awesome dead dude with a super brain carved up and sent to all over the world as well as a totally EPIC hairstyle) gravity law. Or was it Edison's? Nah, he really didn't care.

Jason let out strangled chuckle, looking up from his precious nachos.

Reyna spewed her beer (it was apple juice with foam on it, really) all over Gwen's favorite shirt ("HEY! I'm going to make you PAY FOR THIS!") and screamed, "CINDERELLA HAS A PRINCE ALREADY! Oh, and Rico is going to have to propose to Tanya right now."

"It's Nico and Thalia." Hazel sighed sadly.

"I don't even have a ring! How am I supposed to propose?" Nico crossed his arm with a triumphant smile.

Leo shoved him a bag of junk food and said, "Here you go."

Nico resisted the urge to give himself an XXXXXL face palm and looked at Leo, "Seriously, onion rings?"

"That's brilliant! We can go watch the fireworks while Nico proposes alone. TO THE TOP OF THE WORLD!" Reyna screamed happily.

"Where do you think we're standing on?" Annabeth muttered with an amused smile as everyone followed her out, ignoring Nico's dying pleas of help.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside~<em>

With perfect timing, they went out just in time to see the fireworks start.

From speakers everywhere, music started blaring.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

The first firework went flying into the sky, a brightly shining bacon- I mean, beacon- in the dark.

There were ooh's and ah's heard all over as it exploded, revealing petals of gold and purple sparkles.

Annabeth allowed herself a smile as she discreetly cuddled closer into Percy's arms.

Percy broke into a full grin as he held her closer even when Reyna and Jason were pretending to barf up all they ate near them.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

There were five streaks of bright neon blue across the night, lighting up everyone's eyes.

Frank whispered to Hazel, "You want to get a closer view?"

"No," Hazel whispered back, still gazing at the spectacular fireworks in awe, "the view here is good enough for me."

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night-_

"LIKE THE FOURTH OF JULY!" Leo scrang (scream plus sang equals scrang) loudly, belting out one of his favorite songs EVER.

Piper sighed sadly, "Can't you ever shut up?"

Leo shook his head with an mpish, almost normal (for him, anyway) half-grin, "Nope. Not ever, Pipsqueak."

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Dakota was running around Gwen like an excited puppy that was seeing snow for the first time.

"Dakota, you can stop now." Gwen said after he ran the 158th lap around her. To be honest, she was tired and dizzied and almost out of fuel after Dakota ignited her bomb with his Shakespearean confession of undying devotion.

Dakota just ignored her and kept on running. Oh, excuse me. I meant, _skipping. _

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Meanwhile, Reyna demanded Jason to take her to the best view in all of new Rome to watch the fireworks. Yes, on the very top of New Rome Tower.

So they sat on the rooftop, watching lights fizzle like fresh tenderloin steaks. (Well, it sounded like that, okay?) Anyway, they started to argue over which firework is the prettiest (SPARKLIEST) of all and we become better augurs than Octavian, predicting the outcome already.

Yes, Reyna pinned Jason to the surface of the roof (there's no ground this time) for the even-the-Holy-Coconut-doesn't-knows time of the day.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

There was never such happiness among the universe, nor was there such a unity among Romans since a recent wars a few years ago.

The fireworks display outshone even the Camp Half Blood Fourth of July fireworks. There were animations that lasted more than a few seconds and it even seemed to be three dimensional. One of the highlights, so far, was when one piñata firework animation exploded and rained candy all over New Rome. (Cue for ooh's and ah's.) Yes, this is the taste of grand Roman festivity.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Then, we don't know who did it but people started dancing!  
>Percy ignored Annabeth's protests as he pulled her close and started to dance, laughing.<p>

To be honest with herself, Annabeth didn't really mind that much.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

"Do you know what people do when they are watching fireworks?" Leo suddenly asked Pipsqueak. I mean, Piper.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Leo curiously, "They watch fireworks?"

Leo grinned, "Nope! They do this."

And he leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting Piper under the blazing fireworks.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Dakota slurred nervously, "Gwen, I know we just graduated universe but…"

"It's called university, Kota." Gwen sighed impatiently, trying to get back at watching the fireworks.

"Will you be my girlfiend?"

"Huh? You- you don't mean…_girlfriend_, did you?"

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The fireworks continued for a long time. It was spectacular, amazing, more wonderful than everything you can imagine and a good deal sparklier. By the time the fireworks ended at last, it was so late that no one even noticed how their two praetors fell asleep together on the rooftop of the tallest building in New Rome.

* * *

><p><em>~Trapped Inside the Building~<em>

Nico was locked up in a building. And he has to propose to Thalia with an oninion ring in German. Not to mention he is miserable about it even though part of him admits if he had ever planned to propose to Thalia, it wouldn't be when she was as drunk as Dakota and he definitely wouldn't have used an onion ring.

Thalia felt annoyed with her Nico. If he wanted to propose, he should do it quick so she can finally kiss him and they will prance off into the sunset with rainbow unicorns and such. She coughed loudly, "Ahem."  
>"Oh, right." Nico said, awkwardly getting on one knee, looking at Thalia's incredibly intimidating happy grin. "Vil du gifte dig med mig?"<p>

Thalia pulled away with a gasp, "YOU JUST SAID WHAT?!"

Nico gave himself a face palm, "Oh, I think that was Danish…"

"YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE HOLY COCOUNUT AND WE WILL NEVER HAVE WONDERFUL OFFSPRING!" Thalia wailed despairingly.

Nico shushed her and said, "Okay, okay! I'll try again."

Again, he got down on one knee and took Thalia's hand in his, "Wil je met me trouwen?"

Then Thalia eagerly pounced on him with a kiss. He definitely got his answer and he admits to liking Thalia's kiss. So, naturally, he kissed back with almost as much enthusiasm. It didn't matter that the ring was in the process of being crushed. It didn't matter that they are missing out on the fireworks. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment.

But…BAM!

A bright light filled the room and they were temporarily blinded.

"THALIA! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ARE MY LIEUTENANT AND YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE! MUCH LESS, GET ENGAGED!"

Standing in front of our newly engaged, star-crossed lovers was a furious Artemis who was trying her best not to blast the whole building.

Nico is now best buddies with Dread.

Thalia, being drunk and engaged, was quite defiant and crazy and said, "WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND THAT'S THAT!"

Nico gulped and tried explaining, "Um, my Lady, she is drunk-"

"I WILL HEAR NO EXPLANATIONS, BOY. YOU ARE LUCKY YOUR FATHER PLEAD FOR YOUR LIFE OR I WOULD'VE TURNED YOU INTO A JACKALOPE AND SKIN YOU ALIVE TO MAKE A PURSE!" Artemis roared with all her rightful fury.

"DON'T SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT." Thalia screamed in defense of her fiancé.

"I WON'T! YOU'RE FIRED!" With dramatic flourish, the whole building shook as there was a flash of silver before the furious goddess of the moon and Hunt left, taking after her father in dramatics.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside Again~<em>

The fireworks just ended and everyone was going in separate groups to celebrate some more.

Most of the people who were playing truth or dare earlier this evening were too tired, drunk, or drained to party on.

"I don't want to go!"

Most of them, anyway.

Piper was still blushing since Leo kissed her unexpectedly then ran off with Dakota in search of the Culen Fairies. "I don't care, Leo. Either you go or we lock you in an asylum."

"That's cruel, don't you think, Pipsqueak?" Percy teased with a knowing smirk.

"WHY THAT NICKNAME?!" Piper nearly exploded.

"Because you cuddly." Leo hugged his Pipsqueak tightly.

Piper pushed him off her forcefully, "Leave. NOW."

Leo grinned impishly, "With you? Nah, I'll just party some more."

Hazel and Frank escaped from all these mental hospital refugees without being noticed too much with Gwen tagging along to avoid Dakota, who was still hunting for Cullen Fairies.

Annabeth sighed to Percy, "I'm tired. I need sleep. And I don't feel like dealing with crazy people at the moment."

Percy grinned, putting his arm around her, "I can carry you back if you want…even though I kinda wanna stay and see what happens."

"I don't want to see them make out. I'm out of here!" Annabeth said dryly with a smile and a wink at Piper.

Percy chuckled and followed his girlfriend.

Leo remained glued to the ground, "I'm partying until tomorrow dawn and that's that!"

Piper took matters into her own hands and grabbed Leo by the ear, dragging him away. "No, you're leaving."

Leo, in his hopelessness, decided to make the parting easier by throwing a handful of glitter and screaming to the world, "GLITTER OUT!"

_~The End~_

_(For now, at least.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This ending was a little different from the former games. But I need your help before I start planning the next chapter of this story: <strong>

**1. They go to Camp Half Blood and we put Travis and Katie into the mix.**

**2. They stay in Camp Jupiter and we STILL put Travis and Katie into the mix.**

**3. They suffer the hangover and we witness the aftermath of getting drunk on Kool Aid.**

**4. They got invited to Olympus for a serious anniversary of defeating Gaea but Leo ruins it by saying they MUST play truth or dare and now the gods play as well.**

**5. They get invited to Elysium so the dead plays Truth or Dare with them!**

**What do YOU want to happen during the next game? Vote on the poll in my profile or through reviews if you must!**

**Also, I'm debating whether to keep on writing Thalico in this story. So, Thalico, or no Thalico? (Also the poll on my profile.)**

**And what was the highlight of this chapter/story? Favorite quotes? Favorite scenes? TELL ME!**

**Okay, before I leave, I want to say…I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THIS!**

**PONDS! (Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style!)**

**Or…GLITTER OUT!**


	11. Hangover and Important News

**Author's Note: The monthly update that is... The HANGOVER. **

**Okay, this is shorter than my other chapers (just over 3000+) and, in my opinion, perhaps not as funny as it should be. *never satisfied with my work* BUT however, I am going to inform you on how this story is going to go now that I got all the votes! :D**

**After this...**

** 1. The Christmas Edition (1 chapter)**

** 2. The New Year's Edition (1 chapter)**

** 3. Valentine's Edition (1 chapter)**

** 4. Game with Gods (2~3 chapters?)**

** 5. Surprise twist+Traitie at long last**

**You people are AMAZING. 44 reviews for a chapter?! *proud owner of a well-liked story* And now, thanks to all of those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, we have now reached 32,208 views, 254 reviews, 3 communities, 115 favs, and 99 alerts! :3 Thank you so much for the support and love! I'm just kind of surprised at how many reviews I got and then the number of favs and alerts... Oh, well. I'm not complaining though, for all...this.**

**Also, an important announcement is that I'm setting a goal for myself and this story. I want to reach 1,000 reviews or more before I decide to end the story...if that is possible. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA, no.**

* * *

><p>"What did we DO?!" Leo groaned from the floor.<p>

"Well, Reyna got drunk on Kool Aid. Thalia, you, and Dakota got drunk on Kool Aid. We played Truth or Dare and did unthinkable stuff. Now, we wallow in shame." Nico summed up dully.

"On the bright side, Octavian hasn't escaped from the alyssum!" Gwen pointed out brightly.

"Ever the optimist, Gwen." Annabeth shook her head with a smile, "The game was certainly entertaining to watch."

"Hey, you're the sanest last night and nothing REALLY embarrassing happened to you." Gwen shot back, thinking about how Dakota 'confessed his undying devotion' to her in Shakespearian talk.

"Speaking of REALLY embarrassing, what _did_ I do night?" Leo asked suddenly and everyone else stared at him like he was a zombie coming to life.

Percy burst out laughing and Annabeth grinned evilly, "For starters, you and Percy became twins."

Percy stopped laughing and had the same insulted, shocked expression on Leo's face as they said at the same time, "What?"

"Like that." Gwen grinned.

"Then you got drunk and hyper- well, _more_ hyper on the Kool Aid. And then got engaged with Reyna." Hazel recounted with a fit of giggles.

Leo slapped himself and had the widest eyes ever, "I got engaged to_ Reyna?!_ Me? With _Reyna? _She HATES me and won't admit she loes Jason!"

"And then you actually had the nerve to call One Direction gay," Gwen glared at him ferociously then smiled serenely, "So Reyna punched you and you two broke it off. And then you ranted on about some Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Bob the Sparkles Rainbows Skittles Fairy Unicorn Glitter Hippie Barbie Elephant, fairies, how you found Narnia and hung out with your 'bro', Alsan, AND how you jumped off a in your underwear while screaming, 'HOGWARTS IS REAL!'."

Even Leo looked impressed, "Well, what can I say? I'm just awesome enough to be Alsan's bro."

"You were drunk." Frank reminded him.

"Still awesome!" Leo sang smugly.

"Oh, and you poured salsa sauce all over your head and danced like a ballerina while making siren noises, proclaiming you are Princess Twinkle Toes." Hazel said deviously.

Leo faltered, looking down, "Uh, not one of my best moments."

"I do hope we have a picture of Princess Twinkle Toes." Percy sniggered at the thought of a certain picture all over Facebook.

"And you kept trying to get Piper to kiss you!" Annabeth reminded Leo with a grin.

Leo said coolly, "Hey! I just wanted to annoy her! It always works."

"Oh, sure." Hazel snickered sarcastically.

Percy innocently hummed something along the lines of 'Leo and Piper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

Leo looked glum, like Nico usually does, "Okay, what else did I do?"

"You called Piper 'Pipsqueak' and were hugging her for a long time."

"The nickname is brilliant, therefore I'm a genius. But did I really hug Piper for that long?" Leo cringed at the thought. Piper is his best gal pal. It'd be weird even though he admits she's beautiful and he liked their kiss (maybe more than he should) in one of their past games of Truth or Dare.

Everyone had Cheshire Cat smiles as they nodded certainly.

"And during the fireworks-"

"What fireworks?" Leo interrupted curiously. How can there be a celebration without him?

"Long story." Percy grinned happily as he remembered the reason why they were celebrating, "But you'd really want to hear what you did next." He was trying not to laugh with all his might and the rest were failing at that, too.

Hazel smothered her laughter enough to choke out, "You actually kissed-"

"ARGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, LEO VALDEZ!" Piper stormed into the room in a huff, stumbling a bit on her high heels.

Wait, _high heels_ on _Piper?_

Yes, it was her horrid punishment from a cruel, heartless goddess she calls 'Mom' for burping the alphabet because of a stupid dare.

Now, she was standing here in a fancy short dress that is feminine to the extreme and she had make up expertly put on her face. (She swears she put the clowns to shame in terms of who can where the most make up.) Not to mention, she was going to be sent off to some 'camp for proper ladies' in less than an hour. The thought made her want to thoroughly inspect what she ate for the past three months. Then she realized everyone was grinning at her while Leo stared in a mixture of wonder and interest…

Oh, gods. Don't mention anything about fireworks or The Lorax in front of her. She recently discovered she was allergic to such topics. (Or the wonderful people she calls 'friends' refuses to awknowledge the fact she is allergic to Leo Valdez.)

"Well, does the answer seem pretty clear?" Annabeth asked Leo.

Leo gulped and took another look at his best friend whom he recently kissed, "I kissed… Oh, gods."

"What answer?" Piper asked suspiciously. She really didn't want to make her friendship with Leo all awkward and uncomfortable. I mean, they were fine that last time she was dared to kiss him, right?

"Nothing." Everyone chorused unconvincingly.

"Right, back to what I'm here for." Piper turned to Leo with a terrifying face, "LEO VALDEZ! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?!"

"I…kissed you?" Leo squeaked out but then grinned, "It was great, wasn't it? C'mon, I'm a_ wonderful_ kisser and you know it!"

Piper had a look of fury on her face that's strangely mixed with an embarrassed blush, "NO! YOU GAVE ME THAT STUPID DARE AND NOW I'M FORCED TO GO TO A STUPID CAMP FOR 'PROPER LADIES' FOR A WHOLE WEEK WEARING PRETTY DRESSES!"

"Oh…I'm so AWESOME!" Leo laughed, congratulating himself for his brilliance. Besides, not only is that a pain for Piper, he gets to see her in pretty dresses for a whole week. (Which was more than the days he saw her wearing pretty dresses since he has known her.)

"One day, very soon in fact, I will kill you. And you will die a slow, painful death full of suffering." Piper told him with a murderous smile.

"Cool. DO I get a kiss first?" Leo grinned insolently.

Piper was about to strangle him before the door was flung open with a loud crack of thunder.

(Did I mention it was a perfectly sunny day?)

Percy, Leo, Jason, and Nico cowered in fear. BEHOLD!

Thalia Grace, freshly fired from the Hunters of Artmeis because of inappropriate behavior while being drunk and positively _livid_ about it.

"Um, hi, Thals!" Percy squeaked out with a nervous glance at Annabeth. It has never ended well whenever Thalia was angry. He, unfortunately, is one of Thalia's favorite things to take her anger out on.

Thalia looked as scary as Sandy the Hurricane that hit the East Coast a few years ago. "Will someone_ kindly_ explain why I woke up with a letter from Lady Artemis saying that I'm_ fired_ from the Hunters of Artemis?"

Hazel and Frank shared a look before Hazel cleared her throat and explained, "Well, um, last night, you got drunk on Kool Aid."

"Kool Aid. I got drunk on _Kool Aid."_ Thalia had a 'Seriously?' kind of look on her face.

Nico didn't want to think of what would happen to him when Hazel breaks the news to Thalia.

Leo smothered a snigger when he saw Nico's terrified expression. Sure, he did some _unbelievable_ things (such as sharing an amazing kiss with his best friend) last night, but it wasn't as bad as getting a daughter of the Big Three fired from a single-girls-only organization that she loved ridiculously a lot.

Hazel winced and cast a sympathetic glance at her half-brother, "Sorry, I don't think I can say this."

Gwen stepped up instead, "Long story short, you flirted inappropriately with Nico the whole night through, got proposed by him with an onion ring and accepted because of his dare, and kissed him."

"WHAT?!" Thalia nearly choked on air as she turned to a beet-red Nico disbelievingly. _Him_, of all people? Itty Bitty Nico who has been like a little brother? (Okay, so what if Inner Thalia agrees that Nico may or may not have grown into the hot, suave Itlian stereotype looks-wise?)

"At least, that's what _Olympus Weekly _wrote." Gwen held up her magazine with a slight grimacing expression.

Thalia rounded on Nico with a blazing look in her electric blue eyes, "I. Am. Going to. _FRY_. You."

Nico ducked a miniature bolt as he ducked Thalia's lunge at him, "It's not my fault, okay?! I'm sorry! It was a stupid dare from Reyna! So blame _her! _Or Dakota, since he was the reason why so many of us were drunk! Yes, it's-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMAGED MY REPUTATION IS?! AND NOW I LOST MY CLOSEST COMPANIONS FOR ETERNITY! AND IT COST ME IMMORTALITY!" Thalia roared at him with all the fury of a lion whose tenderloin steak was stolen right under his nose.

Nico ducked another bolt of lightning that narrowly missed his head.

"Wait, since you two got engaged the last game…does that mean you're still engaged?" Frank suddenly asked to distract the fearsome ex-Hunter.

The ozone and mini-thunderclouds evaporated immediately and the electricity in the air lessened as Thalia stopped advancing towards Nico to look at Frank.

Thalia and Nico shared an awkward glance. "No, definitely no."

Piper protested immediately, "Why not?! You two are _perfect_ for each other!"

Leo's sneeze oddly sounded like, "Aphrodite side!"

Piper glared at him then remembered that they kissed last night. So she turned away with a discreet blush and a loud huff.

Leo sniggered as if he knew what Piper was thinking of. He felt strangely okay about kissing her and doing it again in the future. Which means it is less of a deal to tease her about their kiss…

"I got dared by Reyna." Nico explained pleadingly, trying not to remember what happened exactly.

"And I was drunk." Thalia added with a poker face. She honestly just doesn't remember what happened. But she indistinctly remembers grabbing Nico into a closet and telling him that they MUST find Narnia…which can't be true. RIGHT?

"That's a shame." Gwen made a face.

Annabeth would never say this out loud but she thought Thalia and Nico would make a great couple.

Percy just looked back and forth at his cousins and cleared his throat, "Let's just all forget this-"

"I can _not_ believe this!" For the third time, the poor door was flung open by an angry violent girl.

Reyna stormed in with full battle armor (She was training, relax!) on and a nearly crumpled newspaper in her hand.

Jason was following behind worriedly with a disturbed look on his face.

"Believe what?" Annabeth stood up with a frown as she caught the almost-ripped and very fragile newspaper.

"THAT." Reyna pointed at the newspaper cut-out with a venomous look as if it was responsible for stealing her precious jellybeans and holding them for ransom.

Curious, the other demigods read through the papers quickly:

PRAETORS CAUGHT ASLEEP TOGETHER ON THE ROOF OF NEW ROME TOWER! IS IT LOVE AT LONG LAST?

Percy tried. He really did. But it didn't stop him from bursting into laughter when he saw the title AND the picture AND the whole page on Jason and Reyna on top of the roof and their whole known relationship though the years.

"I got a whole bloody PAGE on how Jason is _oh-so-perfect _for me." Reyna glared at the laughing demigods.

Jason remained embarrassed and silent.

Gwen protested, "But it's _true!_ You two are meant to be! Why do you think we always paired you Jason up for EVERYTHING?"

Jason came to his senses, "Wait, so you all actually did that on purpose?"

Gwen nodded proudly, "Of course! Everyone agreed you two will have gorgeous babies when we first saw you interact."

Hazel gagged, "Weren't they just twelve?"

Reyna looked even MORE red in the face, "So- so- when we were paired up for Latin class and Sword-fighting and Basic Med.-"

Jason soon continued with, "And History and Culinary and Swimming and Navy and Strategic Studies and Social Studies and even Dance. And I don't even know why we're supposed to learn how to waltz in Camp Jupiter! It's not like the monster is going curtsy when I bow and then there's an orchestra that-"

"The point is, you've been setting us up all along?" Reyna gawked at Gwen disbelievingly.

Annabeth thought it was pretty much a lost cause when both sides of a couple are clueless. But somehow, Jason and Reyna are probably going to succeed since so many matchmakers are setting them up. She mentally notes that she should also join in on their campaign later.

"Yup!" Gwen nodded with a happy grin.

"Great, HOW IN THE NAME OF FORTUNA DID I END UP FALLING ASLEEP ON HIM ON THE ROOFTOP WHERE EVRYONE IN NEW ROME COULD PLAINLY JUST SEE?!" Reyna suddenly exploded.

Percy winced as he rubbed his ear, "My EARS!"

Thalia still looked stormy, "You probably got drunk on Kool Aid, too."

Reyna frowned, "What do you mean 'too'?"

Thalia refused to tell by shutting her mouth shut and looking away with a stone face.

Piper coughed and stifled a giggle as she handed Reyna the latest edition of Olympus Weekly.

Jason and Reyna's eyes widened immediately at the included pictures. Jason wants to kill himself now for the mentally damaging images that were burned into his mind.

Reyna gulped at looked at her friend with a newfound respect. The fact that Thalia did something that insane was amazing…even if she was drunk at the time.

"What did _I_ do?" Reyna then asked worriedly.

"You worshipped a Holy Coconut, got engaged to Leo, divorced when he called One Direction gay, proclaimed yourself married to Niall Horan, called Piper a 'pipermon', gave everyone Pokémon-related names, and announced that New Rome will be holding the annual Sparkle Games." Nico listed with a grin.

Reyna looked absolutely sick, "Kill me now."

"You can faint into Jason's arms if you like." Leo suggested helpfully with a wink at Jason.

"But I do know about the last one though," Reyna scowled.

Jason broke into an awkward, 'please don't bring THAT up' coughing fit.

"How?" Frank asked mildly.

Reyna's eyes darkened as she crossed her arms, "Well, I'd rather stop thinking about traumatizing events, you know."

"Oops, sorry."

"Where IS Dakota?" Leo wondered out loud.

Reyna's eye twitched.

"Probably training for the Sparkle Games," Jason answered casually.

Percy spewed out his drink, "What?! You're actually hosting this?"

"We don't have a choice." Jason grimaced slightly.

"Thankfully, we're cancelling our next week's game of Truth or Dare since it clashes with the Sparkle Games." Reyna added brightly.

Annabeth actually jumped up and punched the air, "Whoop! A quiet Friday of peace and normality at last!"

"I don't think the Sparkle Games can be counted as _normal_ though…" Thalia burst her best friend's bubbly bluntly.

"Don't care as long as we aren't playing Truth or Dare with Leo!" Annabeth grinned happily.

Leo proceeded to burst out fake-sobbing.

"Piper, do something about this!" Percy pointed at Leo with a grin.

"I'm_ not_ kissing him." Piper said with a glare at Percy.

Leo looked up with a pout, "Shame, last night was amazing…" He winked at Piper just to creep her out.

"That's really disturbing, Valdez." Reyna coughed with a glare.

Piper blushed when she realized what Reyna meant and choked, "That is just plain gross, Reyna."

"That would be Jason's fault." Reyna glared at Jason casually, who just asked indignantly, "What?"

"You're a bad influence."

"Am not!"

Hazel eyed Annabeth with sudden interest, "Annabeth…are you wearing any jewelry?"

Annabeth looked very calm, "Only my earrings and camp necklace."

Hazel moved closer with narrowed eyes and said suspiciously like a bloodhound on the trail of a tasty prey, "Oh, really? Why do I sense a gem?"

"Um…you sensed wrong?" Annabeth replied a little TOO hastily.

"Are you hiding something?" Piper rounded on her friend with an interrogating glint in her eyes.

"N-no." Annabeth held her head high.

"Yeah! Why would she have anything to hide?" Percy defended his girlfriend as they exchanged a glance.

Frank joined the squad, "Perce, you're acting so weird now…"

"Look! Annabeth has a new necklace!" Reyna suddenly gasped.

"No!"

But it was too late already.

Gwen, who is probably a secret ninja, had already grasped the thin chain to reveal…

An elegant silver ring set with an aqua blue diamond in the middle and the word _Always, Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain_ engraved inside it.

They looked back and forth between the very red Percy and Annabeth, trying to process the information.

Then, Nico spoke at long last, "You two are…_engaged?_"

"It's just a promise ring, I swear!" Annabeth explained desperately.

Then the group split into girls squealing and guys 'man-squealing' as they gathered around Annabeth and Percy, laughing, slapping backs, congratulating the couple, and starting to plan weddings! ("It's too early for that!" "No, it's NEVER to late to start planning!" "I call dibbs on being a godmother!")

Percy just grinned adorably with a blush and looked away towards the window awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pocket. He can't believe he had the guts to do that. He shouldn't have stressed too much but he knew Annabeth might think they're both too young... But she said yes. And that's really all that matters, isn't it?

"Dude, nice going!" Nico fist-bumped Percy.

"SO? How? When?" Hazel asked urgently with sparkling gold eyes. It must've been almost like a dream for her older friend.

"It was after the fireworks," Annabeth suddenly looked shy, "He took me to the lake…and, well, you can probably guessed what happened next." She felt like she just bult the greatest monument on Olympus at the moment. The feeling of the metal on her skin felt so..._indescribable._ It meant that they already had a future together, _always_.

"You know what? I'm going to act like a normal teenage girl for once and say, THAT IS SO ROMANTIC! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Reyna suddenly burst out and grabbed Annabeth's hands excitedly, laughing normally. She felt so happy for her Greek counterpart. But it still stung a bit that one of her best friends is promised and she hasn't even had a real boyfriend yet.

Leo caught Jason staring at a certain praetor wistfully with a soft expression. He sniggered at the sight of his lovesick friend.

Thalia suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh, gods. Can you imagine how their parents will take it? Especially after what Percy did…"

Suddenly, realization dawned on Percy as he went as white as Nico usually is and gasped, "I can't believe it! I wished _Athena _Happy Bellybutton Appreciation Day! I'm _DOOMED!"_

_Meanwhile…_

Octavian woke up groggily, finding himself in an enclosed room that reminded him of the asylums he sees in TV shows. His eyes snapped open at once, "Wait, where am I? I'm sane. SANE, I TELL YOU!"

And no, _no one_ is going to bail him out, of course.

**The Most Important Lesson of LIFE For All Demigods:**

Don't. Get. Drunk. On Kool Aid. EVER.

_~The End...Until Christmas~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And...that's it for now! :D <strong>

**Any suggestions of where they should spend Christmas? ;D**

**This is the last time Gwen and Dakota will be making an appearance until some time. :'( **

**Cookies given to those who answer:**

**1. What is the difference between a good or a successful author? (And which do I fit in more?)**

**2. How did you first find this story?**

**3. What is your favorite quote of all time from this story?**


	12. Christmas-Shopping on Doomsday

**Author's Note: ****This is the twelfth chapter of ToD and is the last chapter of 2012.**

**I apologize for not replying to all those lovely PMs I have waiting. I will be replying them as soon as possible and will reply to ALL reviews (I'm going to die). But, however, I cannot gaurantee as quick replies as I seriously need to write _a lot_. (For the maybe New Year's chapter with the Valentine's day chapter following closely.)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful support of this story! :) It warms my heart to see how far we've gone from a mere oneshot to a widely reviewed multi-chaptered story. I couldn't have done it without all your reviews, views, alerts, and favorites. I, on behalf of my story, bow deeply in gratitude to all of the readers.**

**Still...the tenth chapter had 46 reviews but the eleventh has gotten significantly 17 less. (Not that I'm complaining since that is still a LOT of reviews! :) But it doesn't matter. ToD still loves you all. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT:<strong>

**I am making a dedication of the first chapter of 2013 to the people who has read and reviewed all the chapters of this story. For now, I am Thalia daughter of Zeus is the only one eligible (CONGRATS, Thals! You've got the Bragging Rights.) So, I'll be seeing who else can finish all that before the deadline, New Year's Eve.**

**(On with the reading, then!)**

* * *

><p>The sun has barely risen to set its rays on the snow-coated town beneath the invisible flying Greek battleship. It was a crisp winter morning like any other. But, this winter dawn is special.<p>

It is the dawn of...THE END OF THE WORLD.

Oh, and not to mention a few thousand feet above ground, the man-squealing of Leo I'm-Amazingly-Hot Valdez can be heard all over the Argo ll.

"OH, MY GODS! OH, MY GODS! _OH, MY GODS!_"

Doors slammed open as the cranky demigods got on deck in their pajamas and messy bed hair.

"Is there an attack?" Frank looked around warily, alert as Reyna's scary metal hounds. Well, his penguin PJ's and bleary eyes ruined the alarmed look of a demigod being possibly attacked.

"Nope." Leo grinned as if it was Christmas already. (Actually, it almost is.)

"Then what is your _oh-so-amazing_ reason to wake us up at 5 a.m. in the morning with your stupid, sissy squealing?!" Thalia crossed her arms with an angry scowl.

"It's DECEMBER 21st THE END OF THE WORLD!" Leo screamed for the whole world to hear. It was also possible that the gods on Olympus getting their beauty sleep heard as well.

Percy frowned, "It…is?"

Leo shoved the calendar into Percy's face. For such a bona fide hero, he sure was an idiot.

"It _is." _Percy stared disbelievingly with a snort.

"I don't believe a word of that rubbish."

"But WHY on such an early morning?!"

"Argh, I need to do some last minute Christmas-shopping again!"

"Ooh! Get me a Wii!"

"Oh, please. You're definitely on the Naughty List."

"It's almost Christmas!"

"Eh, Christmas kind of sucks though."

Everyone stopped rejoicing at the fact it was Christmas to stare/glare at Nico di Angelo, the gloomiest face on a perfectly awesome Christmas shoping day. "_What?_"

"It does." Nico replied shortly, trying to smooth his hair and making a face when it stuck up again like Percy's hair always does.

"Why?" Hazel frowned at her brother with wide aureate eyes. How can _anyone_ (even her gloomy half-brother) ever hate Christmas?

"Because…everything is white. And there are angels everywhere." Nico cringed especially at the words 'white' and 'angels'.

Annabeth's eyes softened when she caught the implication.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one who got what he meant.

Jason raised his eyebrows, "What's so bad about those? It's usually the traffic and packed malls that are annoying. But it's _impossible_ to hate Christmas."

Annabeth sighed, "Guys, white. Angels. What name do you think about when you hear those words?"

"…oh. I'm sorry," Jason apologized to the younger demigod, feeling a strange sense of melancholy amongst the joys of Christmas time.

Yes, Nico _used to_ spend his Christmases with his full-blooded sister, Bianca di Angelo.

It just hurts like being in Tartarus to see all those happy siblings bickering over something as stupid as who got the better present. (Even seeing Thalia with Jason makes him want to grimace in the pain of remembering how he used to laugh with Bianca, even if they only had each other.)

Piper suddenly turned to Thalia questioningly, "You haven't said anything."

Thalia wore an expressionless, kind-of pained mask, "Well, I just don't like Christmas, too."

Jason looked extremely disappointed, "How come?"

"It's annoying and I hate it." Thalia said bluntly with a displeased face.

"Really?" Reyna crossed her arms with a questioning look.

"Yup. I hate it with a burning passion." Thalia said certainly without a sign of discomfort.

"I'd disown you even though you're supposed to be older than I am." Jason grimaced.

"We need to get you two to love Christmas," Percy sized up his gloomy cousins, "Therapy lessons, anyone?"

Thalia slapped him while Nico punched him in the stomach, leaving the great Percy Jackson rolling in agony on the frosted wooden deck of Argo ll in his adorable, bright blue, starfish-clad pajamas.

Frank cringed, "Really bad move, man."

Percy paused his drowning in pain to answer, "Obviously."

"It's- it's cold out here." Piper shivered slightly. Come on, early morning in late December? Who _isn't_ cold?

"Really? I don't feel a thing!" Leo grinned. "Maybe I'm just too hot."

"Not all of us are idiots with fire powers, Repair Boy," Piper rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands together, trying to scrap together some warmth.

"Well, since I emit hotness all over, maybe you would feel warmer if you stood closer." Leo winked suggestively at his slightly blushing best friend.

Piper huffed, glancing at the mistletoe hanging above Leo's head, "Haha, very funny. I'm not falling for that."

"Ah, but you _will _fall for me." Leo whispered sagely into Piper's ear away from the mistletoe (much to the said girl's relief).

Piper refused to acknowledge his very untrue prediction by looking away and shutting up.

Percy and Jason suppressed their sniggers. If Jason just used a gentle breeze to move the mistletoe a little to the left…

"Anyway, you guys should go get dressed before you do anything else." Leo said quickly.

"Why? I intend on sleeping more."Reyna crossed her arms and glared at Leo.

"Yeah! And what about decorating the tree?" Percy cast a glance at their two meters tall Christmas tree, completely naked without its ornaments. "We only have THREE days!"

"Patience, my young padawan." Leo then grinned the same grin he used when he first suggested they play Truth or Dare. "We're playing Truth or Dare _first_."

The rest could only groan and complain as they tried to fry Leo into ashes with their glares.

* * *

><p>Thalia put on her grumpiest scowl as she pulled her coat closer to her body. She didn't like Christmas for a reason, you know? It was all because of what happened years ago, when she was still a tree…<p>

_It was her first year as a pine tree. _

_She has always loved Christmas, even though the ones without her little brother sucked. But it was always so cheerful and fun! And during the Christmases on the run, a candle, a wish, for each of them was enough. They had each other, after all._

_But she had no idea what would happen this Christmas. How is she supposed to celebrate when she is a gods-forsaken tree?_

_Gods, her dad is really uncreative. Why not be an animal instead? _

_She'd happily spend her life as a golden retriever if Luke or Annabeth fed her cheeseburger. And she'd have her own way of communicating to them. But no, no, no, no, no. Almighty Zeus, her own father, just had to turn her into a pine tree._

_But as the days neared Christmas, her nightmare has begun._

_First, the campers brought in all sorts of disgustingly colorful glass ornaments that are corny and cheap. Not to mention the flashy stuff people like to wrap around the Christmas tree._

_They proceeded to use ladders to try to hang up the ornaments and break much of her twigs. If only she was human…she'd break their arms for sure. A few even crashed into her and passed out from the impact. She thought it served them right._

_And, oh, how she hated the ornaments the Aphrodite cabin hung! _

_One side of her was covered with pink, hearts, and, the worse of them all, Justin Bieber. She wished she could barf up all the nutrients her roots got for the past few months when she saw the picture Annabeth pasted on her scrapbook of her first Christmas in Camp Half Blood._

_And then came the worse of worst, hanging up Christmas lights._

_For one, these people were very amateur. For another, they had no compassion for a pine tree that became their victim whatsoever._

_It was a torture, the week before Christmas. If a tree could run, then she would've run all the way to Alaska and swim to across the Pacific to go into hiding in Siberia. _

_Yes, it was that bad._

_And it only got worse when the Stoll brothers were staying for winter._

_Everyone had wondered why she beat them up the first time she saw them. It was payback for how they spray-painted her (as a tree) into rainbow colors with glitter all over her pine cones as their grand Christmas prank. _

_Anyway, that is basically why she hates Christmas so much._

_Well, Christmas preparations especially._

_But, overall, Christmas SUCKS._

"Attention, crew! This is your captain, Supreme Commander of the Argo ll, Leo Valdez, speaking! We are now landing in Minnesota and remember to arm yourself correctly to go to THE Mall of America! AND….we shall be playing truth or dare throughout the trip! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2012 APOCALYPSE TO ALL!"

"Leo is weird." Frank stated as he adjusted his stupid hat.

"He wouldn't be Leo if he _wasn't_ weird," Jason responded easily.

"Which is why he'll never get a girlfriend." Piper added nonchalantly.

Annabetha and Hazel broke into a coughing fit as Reyna and Percy exchanged a knowing look that caused Jason to clench his jaws.

The ship landed with a quiet thud behind an isolated snow-covered hill.

"SO, welcome to Bloomington, Minnesota!" Leo grinned, getting down from the bridge.

Reyna shot him a glare, "And how exactly do you expect us to get to the mall?" The glare practically screamed, _Do NOT expect me to walk all the way there unless you want to end up with multiple pointy objects all over you._

"Well, we're walking but I'm sure Jason would be more than happy to fly you there." Leo replied slyly. Inside, he was shaking with fear and debating on which way he should jump overboard.

Jason blushed red as Reyna distanced herself from him to avoid any more misunderstandings and she directed all her anger and embarrassment, "I, however, am more than happy to disassemble your limbs _right now._"

Leo gulped nervously, "Okay, the apocalypse _will_ happen today because of you if you do that."

"Oh, really? Why?" Thalia was as unimpressed as ever.

"Because the world won't be able to survive without my awesomeness!" Leo announced dramatically with a smug grin.

"You didn't used to have such a big ego." Piper observed with a sigh. But inside, she is pretty sure he's just faking it on the outside.

Still, you would think saving the world would have something to do with the inflation of Leo's ego.

Of course, it was all an act.

After all, if Piper was Beauty Queen, the rest of the heroes would agree that Leo would make a very good Drama Queen.

"It's a shame Argentum and Aurum aren't here," Jason mused to his friend, "They could probably pull a sled for all of us."

Reyna gave Jason a 'Really, Jason?' look and replied dryly, "I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear that. So thrilled that they will pounce on you immediately."

Jason grinned and gave her a cheeky thumbs up but said nonchalantly, "Well, they already hate me. They've always have!"

"Well, maybe Frank here can substitute for them!" Percy joked with a bright smile and an arm around Annabeth.

Frank shoved Percy roughly with a slightly self-conscious look, "If that's the case, you're walking. Besides, I can only turn into one animal at a time!"

"Let's just take the mini-van and go." Hazel rolled her eyes slightly, tugging Frank away from her annoying friend, and smiled brightly, "We've got some Christmas shopping to do on Doomsday!"

Being affected by her cheery spirit, the gang started to make their way with lighter steps and slight smiles at the very least.

Until Leo added, "…while we play truth or dare!"

"Don't remind me," Nico muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Leo grinned happily as they pulled up to the parking lot of the massive mall.<p>

Nico looked quite green as a sniggering Percy handed his cousin a paper bag and he managed to form the words, "I'm _never_ going to trust you with the wheel EVER again."

"Is anyone hurt?" Jason called out jokingly.

"No casualties!" Frank replied with a grin.

Leo pouted and crossed his arms indignantly, "My driving isn't _that_ bad."

The rest only exclaimed in unison, "It _is!"_

Leo looked like he really couldn't care less.

"C'mon. Let's see how many people go shopping in a big-as-Olympus monster mall on the day of the apocalypse." Thalia grabbed her bag and started to get off the car.

"Wait!" Thalia glared at Leo impatiently. She really wanted to get this over and done with.

"Here are walkie-talkies so we can contact each other to play Truth or Dare while we go shopping." Leo handed out each of the scowling demigods super mini walkie-talkies he made with a grin.

"So, we just go off shopping now?"

"Um…yeah." Reyna reached for the door with relief.

"Wait! I think we should Truth or Dare each other now. We can give each other missions in pairs of two!" Percy suggested in one breath.

"For a Seaweed Brain, that's actually quite a brilliant idea," Nico raised both his eyebrows.

Percy glared at him. The comment sounded too surprised for his cousin's own well-being. "I'm just a closeted genius, thank you very much."

"And we were all wondering why Annabeth agreed your proposal." Thalia smirked slightly.

Percy blushed and spluttered indignantly, "I- we- For the millionth time, it's _just a promise ring!"_

"We don't care. We consider you two married even before you proposed anyway." A corner of Reyna's lip quirked upwards into a wicked smile.

Annabeth stepped in before Percy can protest, "Guys, cut it out before I start to talk about your…ahem, _issues_."

The three scowled identically.

Leo muttered under his breath, "Triplets. Huh."

"Can we just get our dares so we can get going?" Hazel asked, practically bouncing up and down just to explore the huge mall.

"I'll dare someone first!" Jason volunteered immediately, beating Leo, who glared at him sulkily, to it.

"Who wants to go first?"

No one answered him, of course.

"Thank you, Frank Zhang, for volunteering so bravely!" Jason said in a sports announcer voice, clapping Frank on the back.

"Oh, yeah! Before we do anything. Here's another rule: We can only accept dares today." Leo interrupted before Frank could save himself.

Piper exclaimed at the audacity of it before anyone else reacted, "Why would we follow such a stupid rule?!"

"Because today is the end of the world. We are meant to do things we don't usually do." Leo said simply with a pleading look.

"I don't know why I am agreeing with him...," mumbled Thalia. "It's not even the end of the world." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, hey, it would definitely make Thals and I much happier to see all of you embarrassed in some way." Nico said helpful with a wink at the usually scary girl.

Talk about conspiracy.

"So, it's settled!" Leo grinned before any of the others could protest. "But you two need to join in the game as well." Two jaws dropped as the others smirked, rightfully happy. "Jason, please give Frank and Hazel their group dare."

"Wait, group dare?" Reyna frowned.

"Yeah, we're splitting into groups for shopping remember? It's only fair that way. So Frank gets dared by Jason and anyone else can dare Hazel!" Leo explained naturally.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Reyna wished she hasn't said that. An important lesson learned from the legendary Star Wars saga is to never say those words unless you're prepared for worse things to happen.

"Anyway, Frank, I have decided your dare."  
>For the first time, Frank felt afraid of the evil grin on Jason's face. So much for the less scary praetor of the legion.<p>

"I dare you to impersonate Rudolf the Reindeer and dance to Gangnam Style on a table in the middle of the food court."

Frank turned into the shade of a tomato as he choked out with a horrified expression, "What?!"

Percy nearly had to stuff his hand into his mouth completely to stifle his laughter. He felt bad for Frank, true. But just try to imagine a reindeer with a huge red nose dancing to Gangnam Style. On a table. In the middle of the food court. In one of the biggest malls in the States. And the reindeer happens to be Frank.

Jason had the decency to look slightly sheepish, "Sorry, man. A dare's a dare!"

Frank put his head in his hands.

"Do you need Nico here to show you the Emo Corner? " Thalia asked sympathetically. "Don't worry, I would rather spend today there if it means I don't have to go through torture."

"Torture? How can_ shopping_ be a torture?" Piper suddenly burst out then clapsed a terrified hand over her mouth as she mentally slapped herself.

"Aphrodite side!" Leoo said in a sing-song voice.

Piper slapped him on the arm with all the frustration she has with herself.

"SO, now we need to give Hazel a dare that's connected to the food court or Rudolf the Reindeer… Or should I say, _Frank_ the Red-nosed Reindeer." Percy said slyly, earning himself a glare from Frank.

Hazel grimaced with a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"So, any ideas?"

"I'll do it!" Annabeth said before one of the more evil people around here can.

Hazel gulped even though Annabeth mouthed her, 'I'll go easy on you.'

"I dare you to go to every restaurant in the food court, hug the first person in line and sob dramatically as if they were a long lost friend called 'Mary', and insist that you are their long lost friend until they have finally given up trying to reason you."

"You call that easy?!" Hazel shrieked with an incredulous expression.

Annabeth made a somewhat guilty expression, "It's…not?"

Percy burst out laughing.

"Okay, Hazel, you get to decide on the next team and Frank gets to dare one of them. Or you can reverse that, too." Leo said calmly with a grin.

Hazel and Frank shot him a glare for getting them into this in the first place. The whispered together for a few moments, turning back with huge grins on their faces.

"Piper."

The said girl sensed something was very wrong indeed…

"Your partner is Leo."

She would spew her soda for ten minutes straight if she had any soda.

And the worst part was Leo's smirk.

She used the poker face Reyna conveniently taught them if they ever needed to use, "And what is my horrible dare?"

"Um, we're sort of low on good ideas?"

"Uh…make her...lick the floor?"

"Bad dare, Percy."

"Oops."

"Make her eat eggplants!"

"What sort of weird dare is _that?!"_

"Eggplants are gross."

"AHA!"

Everyone stopped their discussing when Leo suddenly burst out with a huge grin.

Piper glared at him warily as if to warn him not to go overboard.

"I, the mightily awesome Leo Valdez we all know you love, dare you to enter the Teen Miss Clause beauty pageant!" Leo announced with great lavish.

"What?!" Piper would kill Leo there and now, but there was a poor, innocent little girl and she doesn't want the kid to witness a brutal murder. She could feel herself getting redder at the moment. The audacity of that pervert! He probably just wants to see her in a red super short dress that covers less skin than it exposes.

The others were seriously cracking up as Leo smirked, feeling all too proud of himself.

"Shut up, all of you!" She snapped, using charmspeak unknowingly.

"Yes, Madam Piper." They chorused before shutting up.

"I hate my life."

"Aw, is Pipsqueak angry? It's a great dare, if you ask me." Leo teased mercilessly.

Piper's face turned into a mix of red and purple, which is to say, magenta, as she turned to face Leo wrathfully. "Yeah, well, _I_ dare _you_ to enter the Teen Miss Clause beauty pageant, _too!_ AS A GIRL."

Leo didn't seem concerned the least bit at all. "That's boring. Now, why don't we make things a bit more fun?" He grinned deviously. "If you win, I don't bug you for the next whole week. If_ I_ win, I get to kiss you whenever I want the next week."

Piper was too shocked to say anything.

"So, it's a deal!"

"Wait, no-"

"Um, so we dare PERCEEEE next!" Leo said quickly, receiving a glare from Piper.

She sighed resignedly. Looks like she'll just have to win the pageant. (Even though a part of her mind whispered that there are worse things than being kissed by Leo whenever he liked for week…) "With Annabeth, of course."

Leo declared, "Well, I'm daring Percy to go caroling, like the Salvation Army…"

"…wearing a Nemo costume for a whole lap around the aquarium. Oh, and you have to sing The Restroom Door Said Gentlemen, a parody of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, all the way." Piper smirked, feeling wonderfully scheming.

"Wait, and I have to stay with him throughout the dare?!" Annabeth looked positively appalled.

"Totally. But you have to get your dare, too…"

"Ah…"

Reyna snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up like idea-light bulbs, "I know!"

Jason turned to Reyna immediately, "Mm-hm?"

"I dare you, Annabeth, to dress up as an elf, barge into the line to see Santa Clause, yell at him you quit, _then_ run off with Percy the Nemo Fish when he does his dare."

"You are pure evil, Reyna." Annabeth said flatly.

Reyna grinned, "Why, thank you! It's a Roman thing."

"Well, in that case, I'm daring Icky Nicky next." Percy glanced at his grumpy cousin mischievously.

Nico glared at Percy sulkily, "I told you, I hate Christmas, I am not-"

"-going to refuse the chance to play the special Christmas edition of Truth or Dare!" Leo said for him brightly.

"And be paired up with Thals." Annabeth winked, trying hard to feel guilty.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia looked livid and sick at the thought of going Christmas shopping AND doing some embarrassing dare. Especially since it's with_ Nico_, (the same one she accidentally got engaged to when she was drunk,) of all people…

"I dare Nicholas here to, uh…wear an angel costume and go to the chapel…when a choir is performing…blend in with the choir and sing the National Anthem in the middle of a song." Percy said with an even wider grin. He was (closeted) brilliant, thank you very much.

Nico threw a huge snowball with twigs sticking out as a response.

"OW!"

Percy threw one back, clutching his face with a hand.

Hazel stepped in before a snowball war started.

"Guys, we don't have all day and Thalia hasn't got her dare yet."

Thalia looked less than happy that Hazel brought it up and said hastily, "It's really okay, I don't need a-"

"I have one!" Jason suddenly said.

Thalia glared at her traitor of a brother.  
>"Well, it's just an idea, really…" Jason mumbled nervously.<p>

"Spit it out," Reyna said impatiently, hoping no one noticed that neither she nor Jason has been dared.

"Um…it's connected to, uh, ornaments…and lights…and…"

"Well, I have another idea!" Percy patted Jason on the back, "Thanks, man. Okay, I dare Miss Pinecone Face to dress up as a sparkly Christmas tree (complete with pine cones, ornaments, and pine needles), convince the chapel to take you in as a decoration, and after Nico finishes singing the National Anthem, elope with him and we meet up after the car. "

Thalia started to shake in a fury as thunder rumbled in the sky.

Piper slapped Percy (lightly) and shrieked, "Percy! What have you done?!"

Annabeth pinched him hard on the arm with a warning glare.

Piper then turned to Thalia hurriedly and said in a soothing voice oozing with charmspeak, "Thalia, calm down. Stay calm, and you can punch Percy all you want. ("HEY!) But first, just calm down."

The wind died down and the dark clouds parted as Thalia shot a murderous glare at Percy.

"Well, I think we all got our dares now, so…" Reyna was already edging towards the entrance with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Not so fast, Miss Praetor! You still haven't got your dare and you're getting paired up with Jason!" Leo grinned blocking, her way.

Reyna punched Leo in the gut with a resigned expression as she turned back to face the grinning demigods.

"Well, Rey, I dare you to go to Starbucks with Jason and convince them to give you a Christmas Couple discount and come back with picture evidence," Nico smirked triumphantly.

"That's it, you are no longer ambassador because I refuse to talk with you ever again." Reyna paled with fury. But she meant what she said, sort of.

"And I need to get back on my treacherous brother." Thalia had a terrifying grin on her face as she whipped her head to face a trembling Jason Grace.

"Ehehehe…..don't be hasty!" Jason gulped.

"Well, your dare is to mail another picture evidence to Aphrodite and pretend that you two are a couple for the rest of the days until Christmas eve!" Thalia Cheshire-grinned at her brother's stricken face. "Easy, right?"

"Easy?! I'm not a Hollywood actor!" Jason spluttered, feeling his ears get hot.

Percy grinned slyly, "Oh, please. I think we all agree acting as a couple with _Reyna_ is definitely not as hard as you two make it sound like…"

He was met with two glares from two exceptional actors who should be awarded with Oscars for their ongoing show of denying their true feelings for each other.

He rolled his eyes indignantly in response, "Well, you don't have to run a lap around the aquarium in a Nemo suit caroling a Christmas song parody."

"Or impersonate an elf to quit in front of innocent little kids who believes the stupid guy with a fake beard is Santa."

"Or be decorated like a real Christmas tree and have to elope with someone you aren't attracted to."

("EHEM, I beg to differ.")

"Or sing the National Anthem in an angel costume while the rest of the choir is singing some other holy stuff."

"Or enter a beauty pageant FOR FEMALES with an idiot who is a BOY-"

"Okay, okay! Let's just get on with it then, shall we?"

With that, the demigods parted ways to complete their respective tasks.

* * *

><p>"MARYYYYYYYYYYY!"<p>

When you walk into the glorious food court of the Mall of America, you will see an African-American teenage girl hugging the first customer in line like they were long lost friends.

Hazel felt bad for the old lady she was hugging, but even worse for herself. Most of all, she pitied the people who have to deal with her wrath after this is all over.

"What do you mean, young lady? I'm-"

"_Of course_, you are Mary! It's been FAR too long. Has time meddled with your brain too much?"

Frank watched from afar with slight amusement and relief. At least there hadn't been any hormonal teenage boys who might want to hit on his girlfriend in the front of the lines so far.

"But- but, Mary! We're friends!"

"I'm not Mary! I am-"

"Mary! How can you forget your own name?!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"How can you?! After all these years of being friends and you can't even remember my name?!" Hazel fake-sobbed dramatically, hating herself, Annabeth, and Leo more than ever.

"But I-"

"Why? WHY? Why are you_ doing _this to me?!"

"I-"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, MARY?! HOW?"

People were actually so used to it they didn't even bother to turn around. It was the eleventh time already.

"-give up."

"Thank you." Hazel breathed in relief, preparing herself for the next.

Before the poor old lady who was probably going to die of a heart attack any time can ask why, she is already heading towards her next challenge.

"MARYYYYYYYYYYYY…oh."

Ah…

The awkward moment when your 'long lost friend', Mary, is a lawyer-like man in a freakishly neat suit.

Well, we all know how to break these sort of awkward moments, don't we?

Cue for _the_ weirdest, wackiest, craziest things to happen.

And true to our prediction, music started to blare from a stereo as none other than Rudolph-Frank the Reindeer pranced in with his shiny red nose and awesome leopard-print sunglasses.

If Frank was in his human form, he'd be redder than Jason after he kissed Reyna, Reyna after finding out she's been set up, and a tomato put together. But he clenched his reindeer teeth as his cue to dance neared.

Then he raised his hooves to dance on a table in the middle of the food court in one of the biggest malls in the US.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

Some people (including lovely miss Levesque) took out their phones and cameras to capture this extraordinary moment. Others let their lunch fall right out of their mouths.

A reindeer, _Rudolph _the Red-nosed Reindeer, dancing to Oppa Gangnam Style? Ridiculous!

Nonetheless, a few joined in the reindeer as the most well-known verse drew near.

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka_

_Oppa Gangnam style, _

_Gangnam style_

Frank can learn to hate this never-ending song of 'Oppa Gangnam Style'. But he kept his cool-as-a-caribou (he's actually a _reindeer_) face as he moved his hooves to the tedious beat. Sure, he was glad to save Hazel the embarrassment and risks of calling an impressive-looking lawyer 'Mary'. But she doesn't have to film _everything_ for their friends!

_Oppa Gangnam style, _

_Gangnam style_

_Oppa Gangnam style_

Things took turn for the worse for Frank when he saw some media from his reindeer eyes. But he kept on dancing as if he never saw anything. Inside, he was cursing at the gods. (Frank _never_ curses.)

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_Oppa Gangnam style_

Tail high up, Rudolph the Reindeer leapt from his table and trotted away from the food court as everyone else gaped after him and the African American teen sprinting behind him.

* * *

><p>Percy was helping his girlfriend suit up as an elf.<p>

Well, as much as he could in his humongous Nemo suit.

Annabeth was muttering under her breath, something about killing Leo for starting this nonsense. She tucked her blonde bun into the hat as she turned to her clownfish of a boyfriend. "If the kids get shocked or scared or something, just tell them, 'Keep on swimming.'"

"Haha, very funny." Percy shook his head with a tiny chuckle at the Nemo joke as he looked down sadly at his costume.

Annabeth giggled in spite of all the hopes and dreams she is about to break.

Percy peaked a look at the line to see Santa ready at his post and grinned at his girlfriend, "That's your cue."

"I hate you and everyone else," was the last thing she said before she slapped on a furious mask with bells jingling on her pointy boots.

Kids gaped at her as she stormed passed them, heading straight for the obviously fake Santa Clause.

"YOU!" She thundered angirl.

"Uh…me?" The fake Santa was trembling at the elf-chick.

"I wanted a pay raise and you just WON'T give me it, eh?" Annabeth looked perfectly murderous.

"I- I-"

"Well?" She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms with her head cocked to the side expectantly. She could hear children's horrified and awed whispers behind her.

"Uh…I…" Obviously, they didn't train their employees well enough to deal with sudden confrontations with a furious elf.

"You know what?"

Santa Clause shook his head frantically.

"I QUIT!"

And right after the two words, came Nemo singing at the top of his very fishy lungs,

"_The restroom door said Gentlemen_

_So I just walked inside_

_I took two steps and realized_

_I'd been taken for a ride_

_I heard high voices turned and found_

_The place was occupied_

_By two nuns, three old ladies, and a nurse_

_What could be worse?_

_Than two nuns, three old ladies and a nurse."_

Everyone stared in shock as the elf ran after the caroling Nemo in the direction of the aquarium.

_The restroom door said Gentlemen_

"_It must have been a gag _

_As soon as I walked in there I ran into some old hag_

_She sprayed me with a can of mace_

_And snapped me with her bag._

_I could tell this just wouldn't be my day_

_What can I say?_

_It just wasn't turning out to be my day."_

Meanwhile, a lot of demigods stopped what they were doing to burst out laughing at Percy the Nemo's singing.

"_The restroom door said Gentlemen_

_And I would like to find_

_The crummy little creep who had the nerve to switch the sign_

_Cause I've got two black eyes_

_And one high heel up my behind_

_Now I can't sit with comfort and joy_

_Boy, oh, boy_

_No, I'll never sit with comfort and joy."_

Percy had the misfortune of singing the song again and again as he ran a lap around the aquarium with people and marine creatures gaping at him like a fish. AND what was worse, fish liked gossiping. A lot. And he was running in a Nemo suit singing a gross parody of a Christmas carol with his girlfriend in an elf suit. But he reminded himself this is the end of the world and this embarrassment was much better than the time he was forced to eat at a seafood restaurant.

Oh, and did he mention he is going to enjoy seeing his other friends doing their dare?

Well, after he has had a nice date with his amazing girlfriend, of course.

* * *

><p>"So…" Jason was desperately trying to kill the level of awkwardness on his walk to Starbucks with Reyna.<p>

"Yes?" Reyna didn't even bother to look at him. For some reason, she was still embarrassed about the last game they played when they both got drunk on Kool Aid.

"Um, it's the end of the world today? And Christmas is almost here." Jason wanted to slap himself for pointing out the obvious. But he was desperate to talk normally with Reyna. She had been avoiding him in their free time and it may or may not have an impact on him.

"Oh, wow, I wasn't aware of the fact." Reyna said sarcastically.

Jason, frustrated, started to ramble instead, "Uh, okay! So the awkwardness is practically-"

"We're here," Reyna interrupted abruptly.

"Huh?"

You can practically hear a holy choir sing, "Ah~"

And behold…

"Starbucks," Reyna said simply.

Jason blushed when he thought about what Reyna and he had to do next.

For a minute, they stood there, glancing at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, come on," Reyna rolled her eyes, grabbed is hand, and dragged him into Starbucks with a surprised yelp from her 'boyfriend'.

The bells chimed slightly as the warm air embraced them with the scent of coffee.

Reyna's hand fit perfectly in Jason's as they walked naturally with loving smiles towards the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The man at the counter asked dully.

"My boyfriend and I would like two medium Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino, Light." Reyna said confidently with a radiant smile. To be honest, it wasn't the fact she was holding Jason's hand that bothered her. It was the déjà vu of buying coffee while holding hands with him like they used to before he disappeared.

Jason's heart fluttered when Reyna called him 'my boyfriend'. But then he reminded himself this is all just an act for a dare. (No matter how much he wished it was for real.)

"That would be 8.30 dollars. Is that all?"

"Isn't there a couple discount?" Reyna asked with a 'there'd better be a couple discount' look.

The guy looked up and down at the couple with an unimpressed look, "Eh, you two aren't a very convincing couple."

"Excuse me?" The worker is starting to bug her.

"Yeah, well, you need to give us some proof!" Another co-worker with straight blonde hair grinned at them with a sly wink.

"Uh, okay…?"

"We'd also like a picture…" Reyna asked hesitantly when she remembered her dare.

"TODD! CAMERA! NOW!" The blonde girl hollered.

A younger man, who was still a bit older than them, came out grumbling with a camera. "So, these are the lovebirds?"

"Yup!" The blonde nodded deviously. "Now, please proceed to prove that you two are a couple!"

They weren't really sure who made the first move but the next thing they knew, they were already in each other's arms, kissing like it was already the end of the world.

Her arms were thrown around his neck and his hands were placed securely at her waist. As their lips moved together in perfect harmonization, Jason's hand slipped upwards, tugging at the hairband that held Reyna's braid in place. They were pretty much lost in the kiss until the camera flashed brightly, pulling them back into reality.

They jumped apart from each other slightly, looking flushed and exhilarated.

"Um…" Jason couldn't meet her eyes, vice versa.

"THAT is some serious kiss!" The blonde looked excited as a puppy seeing snow for the first time. "I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE SOULMATES! Here, take this, for free. For being such an amazingly cute couple!" She shoved the Frappuccino into Reyna's hands.

"For…_free?_" Reyna stared in disbelief.

"Uh…can we have the picture?" Jason asked nervously.

"Oh, sure! We'll be sticking it on the wall, if you don't mind, which I'm sure you don't. Oh! And here's three extra copies." The blonde waitress shoved a picture into Jason's hand with a grin.

"Thanks," Jason still hasn't gotten over the daze of kissing Reyna like that.

"Now, you two be on your way with your lovey-dovey business before the world ends. Happy Doomsday and Merry Christmas!"

With that, they were ushered out the store by the blonde waitress with a cheery wave.

They exchanged a glance.

"So…do we act like a couple until Christmas eve?" Reyna asked slowly.

"Um, maybe?" Jason blushed again. "Well, you know, I think we just act like a couple in front of them." Reyna breathed a sigh of relief. "Meanwhile, we have to get two of these," he held up the pictures with slight grimace, "to the idiots who set us up in this and I still have to mail one to Venus." Reyna scowled at the mention of the name. Seriously, Lady Venus must really hate her guts to give her a love life like that.

"Gwen will never shut up if she finds out." Reyna said flatly.

"We can always lock her up in a closet with Dakota." Jason countered with a grin.

Reyna laughed as she tugged his arm, "Come on, we need to get Christmas ornaments for your dear sister."

"-who wants to have me murdered three times over."

* * *

><p>Piper burst out laughing the moment she saw Leo.<p>

At first, she had been fiddling with the hem of her unnaturally short red dress lined with white faux fur. It fitted tightly and put her beauty to great advantage. She didn't feel comfortable about it.

But now, she didn't care at all.

She was too busy laughing at Leo to do anything else.

"Getting worried, Beauty Queen? I know I look gorgeous." Leo had somehow managed to convince himself that he's doing this for Piper. Come on, a week's worth of kisses from her? As if he was going to let that good of a deal slip past! He knows he has to win at all costs. Even though it involves a red velvet mini-dress that barely fits and red stilettos. Oh! And not to mention weird stares.

"HA! You look too male to win." Piper scoffed loftily, breaking out into a giggle.

"It doesn't matter whether I look male or female as long as I win," was his curiously intelligent reply.

Piper shrugged confidently, "Whatever you say."

"Well, then, I say-"

And that was when their numbers were called.

Leo fidgeted as the judges scrutinized other (hot) girls. He already planned what he was going to say. Besides, he doesn't want to lose to Piper. His side of the deal was much more appealing. At least, to him, anyways. His gaze swerved towards his best friend, who looked as perfect as ever, to enjoy his view.

"Uh, aren't you male?"

Leo's attention snapped back as he replied easily, "No, I entered as_ Leah_ Valdez. Does that sound male to you?"

"Um, but-"

"Even if I _am_ male. What right do you have to disqualify me for entering? Has it ever stuck you that maybe I find that this pageant suits me more than the other?"

Murmurs rose in the crowd.

"Yeah! He's right! You can't disqualify him for having enough guts to do what he- she- wants!" Someone spoke up boldly from the crowd.

Piper looked in surprise as more and more people shouted at the judges on behalf of Leo.

Flustered and helpless, the judges continued with the competition.

Leo winked at Piper as if to say, "See? I'm going to win." She nearly snorted out loud in response.

After twenty minutes or so, the judges gathered in front of them with a microphone. Then, the judge in the middle spoke, "We'd like to thank all of our stunning competitors who participated in our 2012 Miss Teen Santa Beauty Pageant of the Mall of America." A roar of applause broke out. "This year…is filled with very, um, unexpected surprises. It has been very hard for us to determine which of you should be the victor. But, we are pleased to announce our winner…

LEAH VALDEZ!"

The crowd went wild as if Leo was some folk hero, cheering for the gutsy dude.

Piper's jaw dropped open. It wasn't possible…right?

Leo gave a boyish grin as he accepted a bouquet of roses and a sparkly tiara.

Piper still hasn't gotten over the fact that Leo actually won a _female_ beauty pageant, even after they went backstage to change back into their normal closes.

Finally stiletto-free, Leo (in his normal clothes) went over to his best friend, who was still in shock.

"So," Piper let out a slight yelp when Leo unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her waist, "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot, starting from tomorrow," his lips brushed against her ear with her back all pressed up against him.

She could feel her whole body heating up. It was probably her boiling rage though. She elbowed him in the stomach warningly, "Leo!"

Leo chuckled, "Save it for later, babe."

She reeled back with a squirming stomach and started to retort, "You are-"

Leo cut her off by placing his mouth over hers firmly, bringing her together into a kiss.

She pulled away before she melts into the kiss, "What the-"

"Mistletoe," was his simple reply, along with his smirk.

* * *

><p>Thalia officially hates spending Christmas with her so-called friends.<p>

No, really.

They attacked her violently with a sparkly Christmas tree costume, stuck pine needles all over her, and, ugh, the _ornaments!_

Horrid, brightly colored ornaments and Christmas lights! It's absolute torture.

So there she is, in a chapel, surrounded by other poor pine trees as she glared gloomily at her friends snickering in their seats. Her only consolation was her constant stream of, "Percy Jackson must die. Percy Jackson must die…"

Nico, on the other hand, was looking at his attire in disgust. He was forcefully dressed into traditional white robes with a cute golden halo with angel wings. It was killing him to be dressed in such a nauseatingly holy way. What's worse was how his friends were going to witness this and he and Thalia didn't have the pleasure to witness the others' dares.

The beginning was boring but then the grand organ started play.

Oh, boy. Here comes the first song.

_Hark! the Herald Angels sing,_

_Glory to the new-born King,_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild,_

_God and sinner reconcil'd. _

_Hark! the Herald Angels sing,_

_Glory to the new-born King. _

Warmth and wonder filled the room with echoes as many people closed their eyes to listen even more closely at t wonderful Christmas carol.

Hazel had a pure smile on her face.

Nico, however, felt saddened by the familiar tune. It was his sister's favorite. Speaking of which, he could just hear her voice in his head, tutting disapprovingly.

_Joyful all ye nations rise,_

_Join the triumph of the skies,_

_With the angelic host proclaim,_

_Christ is born in Bethle-_

Nic would've stopped to feel guilty, but he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

_Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_

_Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Most spectators frowned in confusion. What is the choir member doing? I mean, who sings the National Anthem in the middle of a Christmas carol?!

Percy sniggered when someone through a wreath at Nico, who kept on singing as he glared at his friends.

Meanwhile, more and more people were getting Christmas ornaments to pelt at Nico, who was ducking in and out with the unfortunate choir members. It was almost amusing to see a huge brass star ornament hit the conductor's head though he passed out quickly.

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

Nico waved at the organ player to keep on playing as the confused organ player stopped playing the tune of 'Hark! The Herald Angels Sing' and started to play the National Anthem.

Strangely, in the midst of confusion, someone started to sing along the National Anthem at the top of his lungs. That someone coincidentally had a tiara on his head, the sort that is given to beauty pageant winners…

Before they knew it, everyone was singing the National Anthem, their voices clear and strong.

After a few verses, Nico finally came out of his hiding place as they entered the last verse.

_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

Exchanging a grimacing glance at the last line, Nico ran along the aisle, grabbing Thalia's hand.

Everyone else could only stare as an angel eloped with a Christmas tree.

Well, everyone except for eight lunatics laughing their butts off in the chapel.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, right?" Leo's gleeful voice filled the car as they walked to the car.<p>

"_You_ would say that." Frank muttered, glaring at the screen of Nico's iPhone5 (he has a thing for getting the newest phones). It showed the newest sensation of Youtube: Oppa Reindeer Style.

"It's wasn't!" Leo protested.

"Psh! I would've gotten sued for insanity or harassment if Frank didn't start dancing." Hazel refuted with an annoyed expression.

"And Seaweed Brain and I are already on the news!" Annabeth shouted with a helpless expression.

"Well, doing the dare was bad. But after that…"Percy winked at his girlfriend mischievously.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Barf alert!" Nico pretended to throw up.

"What about you two?" Hazel asked Jason and Reyna with a wink.

"Eh…"

Everyone couldn't stop sniggering at their entwined hands for some reason. It was _just _a stupid dare!

"You two are so_ cute_ together!" Piper couldn't help cooing over them. It doesn't surprise her now that she used to be so worried of losing Jason to Reyna when they were dating all those years ago. Jason and Rey were obviously meant to be. Her mother is just a sadist who would even torture her own daughter with all those mind games.

"Well, so are we…" Leo wrapped an arm around her waist with a teasing smirk.

"We are not!" Piper protested hotly and struggled to push him away as Annabeth watched in amusement.

"Oh, that's because we're too hot!" Leo countered, laughing.

Before a fight could break out, Thalia suddenly burst out laughing, "Guys! Have you seen the picture evidence of Jason and Reyna's dare yet?"

Nico sighed, shaking his head, "Some of us actually want to keep our eyes functional."

"It- It wasn't like _that!"_ Jason spluttered, feeling his face heat up.

Reyna refused to acknowledge what the younger demigod implied and kept her silence with a blush.

"Sure it wasn't." Percy grinned deviously.

"On the bright side, today wasn't really as bad as we make it sound," Hazel turned to her brother and his obvious love interest, "So, like Christmas any better?"

Nico's look explained everything.

Thalia, however, responded verbally,

"I am never going Doomsday-Christmas shopping with_ any of you_. EVER."

"Well, on the bright side, we still have New Year's Eve's game to look forward to!" Leo grinned gleefully.

"GODS, NO!"

"Hehe, overruled."

"Says Santa's elf."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: AHHHHH! It may JUST be the longest chapter yet!<strong>

**Okay, so...**

**1) Did you like it? :3**

**2) Favorite dare of this game?**

**3) Did you like the couple fluff I put in this chapter?**

**4) Do you think I should still do a late New Year's Eve chapter?**

**5) Do you think I should make a tumblr account for this story?**

**Review and tell me what you think as a Christmas gift! XD **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	13. Only You

**Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, LOVE!**

**I just wanted to give all my love to all people who have ever read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! :) It means a lot to me and look at where we're headed! 75 reviews away from 500. :') That's halfway to my goal of 100. I want everyone to know that you are loved by this author if you have ever read this. No, truly. 425 reviews, 148 favorites, 132 alerts, and 49, 698 views! I love you all so much. :3**

**You will want to kill me for this but...Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are missing from this chapter. And Frank and Hazel will make an exit halfway. I have my reasons, and they will all show up in the next chapter, somehow (You'll see). But my compensation for that is...A GUEST APPEARANCE OF TRAITIE. I'm so sorry that this chapter is a teensy bit short but it's because I cut the original chapter in half.**

**And I just wanted to give a special shout out for the people who have faithfully reviewed every chapter like I promised: **I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, NERDYBIRDY13, XxWolfgangxX, Percabethlvrknowsall. **Also, I'd like to dedicate this to I am Hylla daughter of Bellona as a late birthday present. (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)**

**Oh, and I finally got a tumblr. My URL is **_holy-coconut-of-awesomeness_**, if anyone wants to follow me. Just send something in my askbox to tell me who you are and I'll probably follow you! :)**

**Disclaimer: This is a girl writing. Does Rick Riordan seem to be a girl? Aha! That's what I thought.**

**EDITED 2/15: I have edited out some of the more offending stuff and added the balcony scene because I felt like it. It's an even bigger cliffhanger so...*gets anything-proof shield* **_Kind of put off by just 1000 views yesterday and just 14 reviews...-Ignore that._

**Before you read this, I would suggest you listen to Only You by the Platters for this chapter and you will find out why.**

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day Part 1<em>

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary Valentine's Day in Manhattan. There wasn't much different from the usual hustle and bustle. Only…well, the busy pedestrians are mostly grouped into couples. Males with females. Males with males. Females with females. The combination varies, really. But you can see from various restaurant windows two people eating together, madly in love with each other.<p>

And of course, there are the insane madmen and madwomen.

"You seriously _can't_ expect me to believe that."

"It's_ true!_ Okay? I mean, most of us would've quit this if you weren't our one of our best friends." Hazel sighed, trying to make Leo accept the fact that Percy and Annabeth ditched them for a date. Oh, and that she and Frank also want to have a private date without Leo Valdez and his outrageous Truth or Dare.

Leo looked genuinely hurt, "But- but- that's really just-"

"-the practical thing to do." Piper finished with a casual roll of her eyes as she dumped another love letter into the trash bin.

"Um, why do you even bother looking through them if you end up throwing them away?" Frank asked with a curious frown.

"Because, Frank, I would want to know if there is a boy out there who can actually write an actual love letter that has perfect grammar and isn't too sappy." Piper explained impatiently, tossing yet another admirer's heart into the trash bin.

"But why-"

"Where_ IS_ Jason and Reyna and Thalia and Nico?!" Leo interrupted with a strangely annoyed expression.

"Why so touchy, Valdez?" Hazel exchanged a raised eyebrows look with her boyfriend, trying not to laugh.

"Because Percy and Annabeth ditched us for a date and four other members are still MIA!" Leo fumed with an outraged look.

"Is that really just the only reason?" Frank asked skeptically.

"YES." Leo answered grumpily.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason grinned, laughing at Leo's disgruntled look, "What did we miss?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Jase, but 'we'?"

"_We,_" Jason shot back a pointed glare with a charming smile, "are best friends, thank you very much."

"Could've fooled me…," Leo sniggered, "You two strike me more as a married couple."

The said 'married couple' shot Leo a look that clearly said, "Die, Valdez, DIE."

"But where ARE Thalia and Nico?" Hazel asked, changing the subject before murder can ensue.

"Thalia is hiding from all the pink in her pink-less room. Nico is hiding from his fan club in who-knows-where." Reyna recited quickly with a wry grin.

"Nico. Nico has a _fan club." _Frank started to laugh, sincerely hoping that Nico wasn't stocking them and overheard him laugh. He doesn't really want to get on his 'future in-law's' bad side. Wait, did he really just think that? It's…kind of too early. But he's just a bit too in love Hazel. Or maybe Venus's power is extra strong today.

"Most of the teenage population, mostly female but also available with some homosexual males as well, who have seen the blog Bianca set up for him are part of the fan club. That's at least a thousand." Reyna said with an extremely calm expression.

Jason turned to look at Reyna in his confusion, "But I thought Percy said Bianca-"

"Well, long story short, Bianca went for rebirth, but because Gaea was rising at the time, something went wrong and I think her spirit went missing for a while before Thantos found her. Apparently, she was hiding from Nico all that time. He nearly combusted when she told him that." Hazel explained with a grin. She liked Bianca a lot. The girl made mistakes before but she matured in her afterlife. Not to mention, she was a great older sister, if not a bit crazy due to the never-ending party of Elysium.

"Sounds wild." Jason remarked uncertainly. Then he had a realization. His eyes widened as he turned to Reyna, "Wait, how do _you _know Bianca di Angelo?"

"Uh…it's a long story." Reyna looked away self-consciously.

"What?" Jason pressed on.

"She may or may not have invited me over for tea the day Argo ll landed in a dream." Reyna coughed and muttered quickly with a hint of embarrassment at the memory.

Jason spluttered out in shock, "What?! Is that even possible?! I mean, why would she have to talk to you? Or more importantly, what did you talk about? And even more importantly, _why didn't you tell me?"_

Reyna shifted uncomfortably and retorted, "Well, it was really none of your business. Besides, at _that_ time, you were very much…'occupied'." The mood took a sharp, awkward turn, so she added, "Everyone is entitled to keep their secrets…"

"Yeah, totally," Leo smirked at Reyna like they had an inside joke that Jason and Piper doesn't know about (which made the two quite harried for some reason.)

Reyna swatted at Leo's head ("Ouch! My beautiful head!") and turned her gaze away from a somewhat (extremely) irritated Jason to find herself watching a couple making out disgustedly.

"So…can we go now?" Frank asked hopefully as Hazel and he inched away slowly.

"NO, you're stuck with us!" Leo grinned gleefully as he looped his arms through Hazel's and Frank's, joyously pulling them along as the three others followed with somewhat annoyed sighs and shaking heads.

* * *

><p>"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I <em>HATE<em> YOU!"

"IT'S CALLED A_ PRACTICAL JOKE!_ Geeze! What the Hades is _wrong _with you? You've never known how to take a joke."

The group was in the midst of starting their game but they couldn't help hearing the incredibly loud arguing of a boy and a girl, whose voices sounded so familiar. They raised their eyebrows at each other and hurried to the source of bickering.

"TRAVIS!" Leo yelled out gleefully, giving the said boy a fist bump. "…and Katie? Are you two out on a date?" He asked nosily with a confused yet suggestive expression.

"NO." Travis and Katie replied in synchronization. Katie glared at Travis furiously for it.

"Then what are you two doing out here?" Reyna asked skeptically as they greeted each other.

Katie shot yet another withering glare at Travis, "Well, this- this _prick_ decided that it would be funny to ruin my flower shop's business by making all the flowers turn rainbow colored _or_ they start serenading Oppa Gangnam Style and try to eat people's fingers if someone tries to touch it!"

"Hey, you gotta admit that was a brilliant idea and it's _not_ that bad," Travis was smirking, of course. You can't blame him for pranking Katie. Getting a reaction out of her had been his favorite pastime since they were fourteen.

"It is!" Katie's face was an angry shade of red.

"Hey! I turned it back, didn't I?" Travis argued back.

"BUT THE CUSTOMERS ARE TOO AFRAID TO COME BACK AND NOW EVERYONE IS SCARED OF MY FLOWER SHOP BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Yeah, don't mind the rest of them, watching the entire dispute with undisguised amusement.

"I think you're perfect for each other!" Piper burst out in the middle of their argument and grimaced immediately afterwards. Why was she acting so weird today?! It's just so unfair that her mom's influence is this much stronger on Valentine's Day.

"Huh?" Travis and Katie whipped their heads around to look at Piper incredulously. Then at each other in disgust and took a step buck with a huff.

"Aphrodite side!" Leo sang with a smirk.

"Shut up." Piper threw him an unwanted love letter.

"It's not possible. He's not that attractive and I hate him," Katie explained to the smirking Romans.

"Oh, so you think I'm attractive?" Travis raised both his eyebrows.

"No." Katie glared at him with a flushed look.

"Yep, they love each other," Leo explained helpfully.

"We can tell." Jason grinned with a laugh.

"Well…since we're not doing anything important, Frank and I will be going, bye!" Hazel said quickly, gabbing Frank to make a quick escape.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leo darted in front of them. "You are not going anywhere! Because we are going o play truth or dare! Um, NOW!"

"Wait, aren't you three on a gushy triple date?" Travis looked at all six of them with curious eyes.

"NO," Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Leo replied together.

"Uh…we," Hazel gestured to herself and Frank, "are supposed to go on a date without them but Leo refuses to leave us alone."

"Yeah, we heard miserable single people tend to do stuff like that." Frank seconded with a look.

"That was totally unwarranted." Reyna crossed her arms. "I don't need a boyfriend."

"Maybe a Jason Grace would suffice?" Leo smirked widely, earning himself a punch in the gut.

"I feel sorry for you…" Katie said a bit guiltily, peering at the few disgruntled faces.

"That gives me a _brilliant_ idea!" Leo clapped his hands together, recovering from his recent injury rather quickly, "You guys can switch places! Let us miserable single people play truth or dare and you two can go on a date! BUT," Hazel and Frank barely had time to look happy about it and Travis and Katie hadn't even reacted, "you have to finish a dare together. On your date together alone. So?"

Hazel gave Frank a long look and said uneasily, "We're fine with it but it depends on them."

Finding it hard to ignore both Hazel AND Frank's puppy eyes (Frank literally turned into a Swiss Mountain puppy for the effect), Katie shrugged with the withered bouquet in her arms, "Okay, fine."

Travis spit out his hot chocolate to the side, "WHAT?! Have you even heard about half the things they do in these games?! They made the news about-"

"It's a deal!" Leo said happily, "But WAIT," Hazel and Frank reluctantly turned around to face a crazily grinning Leo, "I dare you two to catch Cupid today."

"Cupid. Roman god of love with the magic love arrows and angel wings." Frank repeated, dumbfounded.

"With diapers." Travis added.

"That's so…_Greek_. Cupid is a full-grown god!" Reyna protested indignantly, remembering the only happy ending in 'mythology'.

"But what about the diapers?" Leo frowned. "You know, the little angel babies with the diapers and bows?"

"Reyna is right, you know? It's not just a Greek thing." Piper sided with Reyna.

"Um, we'll just get going," Frank said uncertainly, walking in another direction with Hazel.

"Bye, miserable single people!" Hazel called out cheerfully, "I hope you end up dating someone, preferably each other!"

"Not happening! But good luck!" Reyna yelled back with a wave.

* * *

><p>"So, who's going first?" Jason asked finally.<p>

"Of course, I'm the hottest here, so I get to dare someone first." Leo responded immediately.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Travis coughed pointedly.

Leo glared at the other boy, "Suck it up, but you're just the guest. So, truth or dare?"

Travis looked around him, "Me?"

"Yes, you. One of the people who isn't hotter than I am." Leo rolled his eyes as Piper gave herself a face palm.

Travis only slung an arm over Katie's shoulders, "Well, Katie disagrees, don't you?"

"Of course, I disagree with you," Katie replied smartly, shoving Travis as far away from her as possible.

"PAWNED." Reyna added for the effect with a smirk.

"You're not very nice." Travis pouted at Reyna, which caused Jason to unconsciously take a step closer to Reyna.

"I'm the badass praetor. I don't have to be nice."

Jason coughed deliberately, "I think you meant me."

"Of course not."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Travis hasn't chose truth or dare yet."

"Oh, yeah," Travis contemplated the two choices with hidden grimace. He somehow regrets laughing at all those Youtube videos and headline news about them doing crazy stuff. So…save his pride or save his reputation?

Psh, need you ask at all?

"Dare. Because I'm Travis Stoll."

"Well, then, I dare you to…um, name ten reasons why Katie Gardner is pretty." Leo grinned devilishly as Piper let out a wordless laugh with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

Katie frowned immediately, "Why am _I_ dragged into this?"

"You're not. Travis just have to list out why you're pretty." Reyna grinned widely. She remembered from her limited interaction with the two that it was obvious how Katie hated Travis, but the sentiment isn't completely reciprocated by Travis.

"That's hard." Travis crossed his arms.

"Not as hard as coming up with a reason why you're attractive." Katie snapped back. She knew she wasn't the object of boys' admiration like Aphrodite girls, but she knew she was reasonably attractive.

"So now you think I'm attractive."

"No, which is exactly why it's more than hard."

"Just get on with your dare before the day is over." Leo rolled his eyes. "Some of us want to spy on other people's dates."

"That's only you, Leo." Jason said immediately, thinking about how Annabeth would react. Sometimes, Annabeth can be more terrifying than Reyna. (But don't actually let Reyna hear that or she'd prove him otherwise.)

"Get on with the dare! We've had worse." Reyna rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I _know,"_ Travis muttered under his breath with a wary look at Katie. He shoots a prayer up to his dad, wherever he is. Well, here goes nothing:

"Uh…so:

Reason one, she has nice hair.

Reason two, she has pretty green eyes.

Reason three, she…uh, like flowers?

Reason four, she's cute when she gets mad.

Reason five, it's fun to annoy her.

Reason six, but she annoys me, too.

Reason seven, I still don't get why I have to do this.

Reason eight, I'm running out of reasons.

Reason nine, actually, I have found another reason!

Reason ten, she has a wonderful smile.

DONE!"

"Do those even count as reasons?" Reyna scoffed disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm not doing it again."

Piper nodded in satisfaction, "Well, it's a good thing I recorded the whole thing."

Travis's eye twitched but Reyna noticed a blush on a certain girl named Katie Gardner and allowed herself a private smirk.

Jason laughed, half-sympathetic, "Well, hey, at least no one will care if it shows up on YouTube."

"Which means we have to send it to everyone in camp." Leo grinned at Travis's and Katie's horrified faces.

"Excuse me, but I have a reputation to uphold!" Travis spluttered indignantly, then pointed an accusing finger at Katie, "_She's _the one who thinks I'm hot! Not the other way around!"

"That is a million light years away from how I think of you."

"Stop fighting!" Piper ordered reluctantly, secretly planning to tell her siblings she knows what their next matchmaking project could be.

The pair quieted down, still glaring at each other.

Travis huffed then composed himself to find himself facing four other grinning demigods. "Well, okay, Leo, truth or dare?"

"I'd say dare but no one has had a truth in a long time…so, yeah. Truth." Leo shrugged nonchalantly. He already knows who he is going to dare. And it's brilliant. Really.

"Chicken." Jason sniggered not-so-secretly and got a punch in the arm from his best friend.

"Aw, that really doesn't hurt, Sparky." Leo shook his head in pity for him.

"He always had a disability to make good insults." Reyna offered helpfully with a smirk at Jason, who tried to look cross and to not notice how beautiful she always looked even when she smirked.

"Okay, I got one!" Travis turned to Leo with a grin, "Who's a better kisser, Piper or Reyna?"

"Oooh…" Katie looked between the three people with anticipating eyes. Things are about to get interesting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You kissed Reyna before?" Jason choked out with an expression full of…well, you decide. (A hint: Somewhere along the lines of extremely outraged, disbelief, and even hurt and betrayal.)

"Honestly, Jason, we dated a few years ago after the Giant War. It's perfectly normal to kiss at least a few times," Reyna crossed her arms with a disguised blush. It was quite true that she and Leo did date for a short while before deciding they were too good of friends to be truly romantically involved with each other.

"Right." Jason forced out, trying to convince himself that the sour taste in his mouth was out of his instinct to protect his friends. "Don't mind me. Proceed, Leo."

"Are you…jealous?" Katie asked with a curious half-smile.

"No. Why should I?" Jason denied immediately. He shouldn't be, in the first place. Reyna was his best friend. Nothing more. (Especially after that fiasco that proved Reyna deserves better.)

"No reason." Travis had the sort of grin when he has an idea for a prank and you are the unfortunate victim.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Stop fighting. We actually want to hear Leo's answer." To be honest, she was just interested to hear his answer. And peeved that they were implying Jason might still have feelings for her. Honestly, she doesn't want to get that feeling of deja vu and remember how Jason disappeared and showed up with Piper. Sure, she forgave them years ago. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Leo suddenly looked nervous as he replied, "Oh, um...please don't kill me, Rey, but I think I have to say Piper."

Piper's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and so did Reyna's, but out of curiosity.

"...uh," Leo scooted a little further from Reyna, in case of being maimed, "Not that you aren't a good kisser or anything. I mean, um, Piper's reactions are just more amusing, you know? Well, yours were too when we dated and you hate showing emotions in public and all. But...uh, it's been a while and all that...don't kill me, I beg of you!"

Reyna looked confused for a heartbeat, then purposefully gave an evil grin, "Fine. Because I'm feeling particularly merciful today, you are spared...for now."

Leo only gulped down whatever was gagging him.

"You know what? I think I know a truth question for Jason..."

The said person acquired a similar expression to Leo's but glared at Travis anyway.

"Yeah, but I choose Piper," Leo smirked.

"Why do you always dare me?! I mean, at least 80 percent of the times we play Truth or Dare, you would dare me, out of all people!" Piper protested with a 'what the Hades' look.

"Because it's just fun like that." Leo replied easily. "So, truth or dare, Beauty Queen?"

Piper thought for a moment, not being able to decide what to choose. If she chose truth, Leo would ask her if she returned the sentiments or whether Leo or Jason is a better kisser. If she chose dare...well, no good will come out of that either.

Then out of the blue, Leo asked, "Hey, what's Rachel's last name."

But then she here's someone say, "Dare, you dummy" out of reaction and realized she said it. She clamped a hand over her mouth with a wide-eyed glare at Leo, who was smirking to his heart's content.

"So...dare, isn't it?"

Piper couldn't help giving his head a good whack on the head with some overly pink present from an admirer.

"Ow! Be like that," Leo grinned lazily, "I dare you to pull a letter out of that sack and go on a dinner date with the person who wrote the letter."

"But- but-" Piper spluttered.

"A dare's a dare!"

"Just do it!"

"Yeah, and think on the bright side! What if the admirer happened to be smart, nice, AND extremely cute guy?" Katie suggested brightly.

A frown appeared on Leo's face.

"Careful, Leo. You're turning green." Jason snickered a little too obviously.

"Am not. Why should I be?" Leo huffed.

Piper she grimaced and shoved a hand into the sack. She groped around until her hand closed around a seemingly normal letter. "This one!"

Everyone gathered around to see who Piper will be going on a dinner date with.

"I can't bear to read this," Piper suddenly felt sick in her stomach.

Reyna, being the take-charge praetor she is, snatched the letter away and tore it open to give a genuinely surprised gasp.

"What? What is it?"

"Wait, let me read this to you:

Dearest Beauty Queen,

Roses are red

Violets aren't really blue

I am so sexy

And you are, too

I think we agree

That we really should date

I mean, it's so obvious

We are soulmates!

Love, Leo Valdez the Awesome and Sexy and Hottest"

The only word to describe their faces was 'dumbfounded'. (Except for Leo and Travis, who were trying to hide their smirks.)

* * *

><p>"How? But- Out of all letters..." Piper trailed off incredulously.<p>

"Something's up." Katie announced, catching Leo and Travis's hidden laughter with a glare.

Reyna's eyes narrowed on the sack, "I think we should check out those letters."

Jason gave Leo and Travis a 'what did you do?!' look which quickly developed into a eye-contact conversation.

The girls seemed to have found that all of the letters had the same print.

Piper looked almost furious, "LEO VALDEZ, YOU LITTLE-"

"A dare's a dare!" Leo yelped as he ducked quickly. "I'll take you somewhere nice, promise! And, uh- OW!"

Attacking people with a rose bouquet is perfectly normal, thanks.

Travis seemed to be laughing his butt off.

"You'll get it later, Travis!" Piper threatened menacingly.

"Um, okay," Travis paled for a good reason. Don't mention make-up or Aphrodite curses.

Katie seemed to sense his fear because she grinned and said, "Well, if this helps, Travis LOVES hot pink eyeshadow and-"

Travis slapped a hand over her mouth from behind, "Don't mind what she says."

"MMMPH!" Katie's eyes bulged as she squirmed to get free. She was a little too close to Travis than she liked.

Travis grunted when Katie's elbow contacted his stomach and reluctantly let go.

Piper sighed dreamily, "You guys are so cute together. It's so perfect!"

"No." They said simultaneously.

Jason suddenly coughed loudly, as did Leo.

Even Reyna looked amused.

"So...next person! Um, Jason! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jason said, somewhat relieved because Piper wouldn't be give anyone too hard of a dare...right?

"I dare you to sing the first verse of 'Only You' by the Platters to the next animal you see."

"Animal?" Katie frowned. "Why animal?"

"I felt like it." Piper shrugged. But she loves little critters, really.

"Animal-watching in Central Park. Doesn't that sound ridiculous?" Reyna scoffed with a shake of her head.

"Hush, now."

"Aw, look!"

The cutest, fluffiest golden kitten ever stumbled put adorably.

"It's so...adorable!" Reyna's face suddenly looked oddly softer than usual, causing Jason to smile with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Leo prodded Jason, "Come on, Superman. Time to do your dare."

"But what if he scares it away?" Katie sighed longingly. "It's so tiny and cute!"

Travis rolled his eyes, "Gosh, if you want a kitten so much, why don't you just get one?"

"My roommate is allergic to cats." Katie explained with a hint of wistfulness.

After much coaxing on Leo's part, Jason finally is shoved out of their hiding soot behind the bush to face the cat.

Jason coughed awkwardly and the cat turned to face him. Leo pushed 'play' on his iPod.

_"Only you"_

Suddenly, standing in the place of the adorable kitten was none other than the fierce Nemean Lion.

* * *

><p><em>"Can make this world seem right"<em>

Jason could only manage to give his friends a 'seriously?! Fortuna must hate me, even now' glance before drawing his gladius to engage in the battle.

"Hey! You still have to sing, you know?" Leo yelled as they rushed out to help.

Jason gave his best friend a brief, withering glare,

_"Only you"_

Reyna's dagger raked across the lion's head, leaving it unmarred as ever.

"We have to kill it from the inside!" Katie concentrated to cause the vines to wind around the lion's all fours to trap it.

The lion yowled in its displeasure of being trapped as Piper took the advantage to stab it in its side. The Nemean Lion snapped at her quickly, causing her to jump aside.

_"Can make the darkness bright"_

"Nothing like fire to kill a monster!" Leo's hand caught fire with a grin on his face.

The Nemean Lion roared in defiance with glittering loathing in its eyes.

"There's more than one way to kill a cat," Travis retorted, holding out something in his hand.

"No stink bombs." Katie said through gritted teeth. She can't afford to think of that horrid incident and lose focus. The lion was already gnawing at the vines and she can't make them regrow forever.

_"Only you and you alone"_

"But, Katie-Kat! Stink bombs are for life!"

The clash of metal rang when the lion gripped Jason's gladius with strong jaws. Reyna stabbed the monster in the eye in hopes that it would disadvantage the Nemean Lion. It let go of the sword with a howl of pain.

"Fire rules!" Leo argued against Travis, sending a fiery attack just to prove his point.

Piper pulled Leo away from devastatingly sharp claws just in time, "Now isn't the time, keep focus!"

_"Can thrill me like you do"_

"Okay, okay! I need an opening!" Leo concentrated on his fireball as Reyna and Jason occupied the lion with slashes of Imperial Gold.

Katie let out a small scream and collided into Travis when the Nemean Lion suddenly broke free of her vine chains.

_"And fill my heart with love for only you"_

Reyna sliced open the Nemean Lion's nose swiftly and got out of the way as a flaming fireball whizzed into the jaws of the monster.

The mighty beast let out a pained roar that ended in a whimper as it burst into flames and disintegrated. Left in its place was a cute lion-fur heart-shaped bag.

"Seriously?" Leo snorted as he held up the_ 'thing'_.

Travis could barely contain his sniggering. He didn't even try. "It suits you a lot."

"Nicely sung, Pikachu. My hearing seems to be intact." Reyna laughed with a pat on Jason's back.

Jason scowled and said numbly, "I just serenaded the Nemean Lion. The _Nemean Lion_."

Reyna grinned devilishly, "We know."

"I think we should proceed." Travis coughed, stepping away from his favorite victim.

"Well, then...uh, Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...if you had to choose to save your favorite plant or Travis Stoll, who would you save?"

"Very creative, Jason." Leo snickered.

"Thanks."

"She's going to choose the plant." Travis predicted sagely.

"Actually...," Katie hates how she blushes easily, something Travis likes reminding her often, "I was going to say you."

"Huh?" Travis frowned. Who was this person and what has she/he done to the real Katie Gardner, who hates Travis Stoll's guts?

"Ooh~" Leo couldn't help saying in a sing-song voice.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Piper squealed happily.

"Is someone in like?" Reyna grinned with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I mean, I can always grow more plants, right?" Katie explained, looking quite flushed.

"Well..." Travis put an arm over Katie's shoulders. "I knew that you've always loved me, deep down."

Katie shoved him away with a pink blush, "You know what? I change my mind. I'd save the plant over Travis Stoll any day!"

"No can do! You've already given your answer." Leo declared decisively.

"Never mind," Katie mumbled then cleared her throat, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Reyna replied easily. "Only _greaci_ go for truth, no offense."

"Some taken," Travis rolled his eyes.

Everyone looked shocked when a Travis-like grin appeared on Katie's usually angelic face, "Well, then! I dare you to act out the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet with Jason from a room with balcony at the Plaza Hotel and in a princess dress we pick."

"How did _I_ get into this?!"

* * *

><p>Reyna took a glance at the full-length mirror and groaned. Piper managed to charmspeak the hotel manager to borrow them the suite and even got a princess dress.<p>

"Remember, you have to act desperate and devoted!" Katie added as Piper struggled to remember what her siblings taught her about hair-arranging.

Reyna groaned again, "Why must I do this?"

"Because this is a dare!" Piper finally put the final pin in place with flourish. "Done! Once we go downstairs and give you the cue, remember to say your lines. Now be good and go wait on the balcony."

"I hate all of you."

And as the two girls took the elevator, Jason was finding it hard to not feel nervous. "I'm doomed."

"Not really." Travis smirked, "You serenaded the Nemean Lion, after all."

"Don't remind me." Jason looked at the script with a grim face.

"Well, we're here." Katie announced.

"Already?!" Jason looked very much startled.

Leo grinned and pushed Jason in place, "Which means we can start!"

Jason barely had the chance to admire how beautiful Reyna actually looked before he heard, "And 3, 2, 1...Action!"

Reyna slapped on a sappy, forlorn expression and cried dramatically, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" She cursed in her brain as a good number of pedestrians stopped to enjoy the show. She drew n a breath then recited,

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Jason shut his eyes for a brief moment, reminding himself it wasn't hard to act this ridiculous (he had plenty of experience with Bobby and Dakota), and declared loudly, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Leo was laughing his head off, as usual, and Travis was just calmly filming the whole scene.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection-"

"There he is!" Hazel pointed, frantically shooting a net up somewhere above Reyna's back.

Piper rushed out with a weirded out expression, "Hazel?! What the-"

Reyna yelped as an arrow missed her, reflecting off a marble.

"Pluto's pauldrons! Darn!" A tiny, child-like voice cursed as he ducked his own arrow.

Everyone ducked as the arrow flew around wildly.

Until it hit Katie.

"Katie!"

Travis only caught her out of instinct when the girl he loved to torment collapsed onto him.

Jason, Leo, and Piper gathered around with concerned faces.

"Oops, wrong target!" The little cherub with FBI-looking shades and a badass bow drew another gold, heart-tipped arrow and aimed -at Reyna.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you-" Reyna backed until she hit the railing and toppled over by the force of the arrow as it hit her straight in the heart.

"NOOO!" Jason flew up and caught his best friend mid-air.

"GOTCHA!" The innocent pigeon turned into Frank Zhang as a net covered the culprit.

"Yes! We got it!" Hazel punched the air in elation.

"Got what?" Leo frowned. And then he remembered what he dared the couple to do. "No..._this_ is _**Cupid**?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll have to wait until March beginning because I'm evil like that. Why? <strong>

**1) I didn't feel like having an 8000-something-words chapter.**

**2) I'd LOVE to get to 500 or more reviews before the 1-year Anniversary of this story. (Which means the next chapter will show up on my planned date OR if this actually gets to 500 reviews before I know it. Unlikely, yes.)**

**3) I'm joining the trend where cruel authors leave cliffhangers at the end of the chapter with a brilliant chapter coming up who-knows-when.**

**Okay, mob, feel free to throw me some Valentine's chocolate.**

**Did you like this chapter? Did you like Traitie? Are you excited for my brilliant plans? Favorite quote? Favorite moment? Funny/fluffy enough?**

**But here's a parting poem: **

_Greeks wear orange_

_Purple means Rome_

_I'm just so brilliant_

_Forever alone_

**Now, one for you:**

_Roses are red. _

_Are violets blue?_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Leave a review or_ _two? _**(Or more, would be nice,too.)**


	14. A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! And ASDFGHJKL:"! OVER 500 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL, PEOPLE!**

**I must say, this is definitely a lot less funnier than it should've been. But I haven't been feeling very happy and it's hard to write funny. :( I need to be slapped by inspiration for every future update. And there's also another regretful news that I won't be able to update on time on April 3rd, the one-year anniversary of this story. Why? I have exams on it! I honestly can't piece up a grand chapter in such a short time. SORRY! *ducks random objects***

**As for the title of the chapter...sorry, LES MIS FEELS ROCKING THIS AUTHOR! Enjonine, if I'm being specific. But darn this musical for being so..._miserable_. It's scaring away my happy hormones and I strangely don't mind. O.O**

**Disclaimer: Pft. Need I say more? Okay, PFT.**

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>Katie was waking up, finally, and found herself being carried by none other than a reluctant Travis Stoll. She blinked in her confusion. "Travis?"<p>

"Um...yeah?" Travis found this situation extremely awkward and hard to deal with.

A tentative hand reached up as Katie's eyes acquired a dreamy look, "Your hair is so soft...I love you."

Travis nearly dropped her to the ground.

"Guys! We have a more urgent matter!" Piper called, half-panicking and half-laughing.

Meanwhile, Jason, who was holding Reyna tightly and frantically trying to get her to wake up, found that his efforts finally succeeded when she blinked open her eyes blearily and snuggled closer to him?!

"Reyna?" He asked in disbelief as her hold on his neck tightened.

"Jason...your eyes." Reyna was suddenly struck by a moment of breathless delight.

"Um, yes?" Jason was not completely sure what was happening, but the fact that Reyna's fingers were moving across his cheek was definitely unable to miss.

"They're so blue." She murmured warmly with a shy smile.

"Huh?" He turned to find that Travis was trying to pry a love-struck Katie off his arm with Leo and Piper laughing aside and Frank and Hazel with a little kid in a diaper with wings caught in a net. "Can someone explain what's happening here?"

As everyone gathered into a small circle, Frank turned to face the little Cupid they caught. "What have you done to my friends?!" He demanded with a slight poke.

"Ow, hey! Watch it, man!" The cherub huffed indignantly.

"Are you Eros?" Leo asked with an insistent poke of his own. "You'd be awfully small for a god."

"No, no! He's my boss! My name's Bernard." Bernard huffed slightly, slapping away Leo's finger.

"Well, then, Bernard, let's talk about what you did." Piper said charmingly.

"Yeah, explain 'this'." Travis gestured to the girl clinging to his arm with adoring eyes and looks like Katie Gardner.

"And 'this'." Jason mumbled with a slight blush, looking at Reyna, whose head was rested on his shoulder, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Look, I was just doing my job and then these two lunatics," Bernard glared pointedly at a very indignant Hazel and Frank, "came waving their nets and chasing me! But when I saw that girl in the red dress, I knew it was too good of a chance to pass by so I took a shot and got attacked. So, the arrow hit the wrong person and I can't have that. Then next thing I know, I got landed in this stupid net." Bernard finished, crossing his arms and glaring at everyone but his targets with his big baby blue eyes.

"Thank you, Bernard," Hazel said as politely as she could. She looked at the rest, "Now what?"

"Well, get us out of this situation, of course!" Travis spluttered hurriedly, taking a disturbed glance at Katie, who was snuggling up against him with her head tucked under his chin perfectly.

"But you and Katie look so comfy together! Are you sure you don't like this the slightest bit?" Leo snickered teasingly.

"I'm very sure." Travis answered tersely.

"He does like it, actually." Bernard countered helpfully.

"Excuse me, mister, but that is not the least bit true and how would you even accuse me of that without evidence or anything?!" Travis retorted immediately.

"Well, it says so on the Mortal Status Sensor app!" Bernard indicated to the brand new, pink iPhone 5 in his chubby hand.

"Ugh, I can't believe that little midget has a better phone than mine." Jason muttered under his breath, slightly mortified by the fact that it's true.

"But we have each other." Reyna reminded him, giving his hand a slight squeeze with an affectionate smile.

Jason looked away pointedly. He wasn't used to this Reyna. It wasn't like Reyna at all. He honestly didn't like that.

"Let me see that!" Leo strained to peer at the screen, making Piper roll her eyes when he bumped her accidentally.

"It says that these two," Bernard pointed at Hazel and Frank, "are happily in love and that they're pretty much sure their future lies with each other."

"That's completely accurate." Piper confirmed with a grin. "What else does it say?"

"There are six other miserable single people whose respective soulmate is within the groups," Travis's face was the best definition of incredulity, "The three pairs' statices used to be in denial," Jason's face reddened a bit more when Leo pointedly glared at him with a teasing sort of accusation, "Now, two of the pairs have been altered due to mythological influence, that would be me, and it seems that all three will be united at last within three years," Bernard reported smugly.

"In denial? In denial of what?!" Piper scoffed, avoiding Leo's somewhat suggestive grin.

"Well, we all know you're madly in love with me. It just takes an arrow to show it." Leo teased with a gentle nudge of his elbow.

"Don't you dare!" Piper threatened with wide eyes when Leo faked a movement to reach for the arrow.

"Look, we just want to know what you did to our friends." Travis reminded determinedly.

"I didn't do anything!" Bernard defended himself.

"Yes, you did!" Travis and Jason shouted, looking very agitated.

Reyna and Katie not-so-quietly swooned over their respective objects of affection.

"Geez, touchy!" Bernard sighed. Mortals. "Okay, these arrows," he gestured to the golden arrows, "make whomever they pierce fall madly in love with the first person they see. Call it an irresistible attraction, if you will. Affects last for a month. But the real things, the ones Boss uses, can last for at least a year."

"Wow! That is so cool!" Leo's eyes were as bright as the flames he produces. "Can I borrow that?"

"No!" Piper and Bernard gasped in unison.

"We just want to find a way to undo the spell," Frank said patiently. Clearly, he didn't feel any more comfortable than Jason, seeing the usually made-of-marble praetor act like a stereotypical teenage girl with a celebrity crush.

"Even though it is incredibly entertaining to watch," Leo earned himself a glare from both Jason and Travis.

"Please," Hazel added sincerely.

"Well, no can do! I can't undo it." Bernard held up his hands. "Now can you let me go and do my job?"

"NO! You're not going anywhere until they're back to normal!" Travis said menacingly.

"Honey, be nice." Katie cautioned sweetly.

Travis choked on air, "Honey?!"

"Well, if you really want them to go back to normal...only Boss can help you." Bernard scratched his head angelically.

"Where can we find him, Bernie?" Hazel asked urgently.

"Bernie, indeed." Bernard wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just tell us, for Jupiter's sake." Frank pleaded impatiently.

"Will you let me go if I tell you how to find him?" Bernard asked helpfully.

"Uh-"

"Actually, we have a change of plans," Leo smirked as he tied a long string to the cherub, like a leash, if you will, "You are going to lead us there."

* * *

><p>"<em>A heart full of love <em>

_A heart full of song"_

This elevator was occupied by solely demigods. (And a grumpy cherub on a leash.) It had hearts decoration with pretty roses and was playing 'A Heart Full of Love' from Les Misérables. There was a happy couple, two lovesick girls with their respective beloved, an impish Latino hitting on a Cherokee beauty. Not to mention Bernard, who was fluttering his wings frantically about how he was going to lose his job,

"Oh, Zeus, Boss is going to fire me for sure if he knew that I've been sighted, captured, and hit the wrong target!"

"Shush! Doesn't hyperventilating ever get old?" Travis didn't look very happy. He was suffering the advances of his ex-nemesis and the hyperventilation of a mad, arrow-shooting cherub.

"But- but-"

"Where's the duct tape?" Travis asked no one in particular.

We ain't got no duct tape, sir." Leo sniggered. Katie had an iron-grip on Travis's arm and was drawing hearts on the misted mirror.

"Do you want one?" Reyna held a piece of chocolate temptingly in front of Jason's mouth.

Jason shook his head with a forced smile.

"Come on, open up." Reyna pressed herself closer to him with pleading eyes.

Jason said nothing, just turned his head away.

The elevator was silent except for Bernard's blabbering.

"I get it. You don't feel that way about me." Reyna's eyes started to water as she continued heartbrokenly, "Why? Am I not pretty enough? Is there another girl? Or what?"

"Don't- don't cry." Jason was startled. He didn't really know how to deal with a crying Reyna so he awkwardly put an arm around her. He sent an SOS look at his friends, who weren't much help.

"Go away!" Reyna pushed against his firm chest with her fists, sobbing uncontrollably.

"This looks as if it just came out of a soap opera," Leo whispered excitedly, taking the liberty to eat Reyna's abandoned chocolate.

"Hush, you." Piper gave him a disapprovingly, reaching for a piece of chocolate herself as she watched the scene calmly.

"You don't love me anymore." Reyna glared at Jason with tears in her reddened eyes.

"Just go with it!" Frank mouthed at his distressed friend.

"Um, no! No! I do, I mean." Jason said immediately, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Travis snickered loudly, causing Jason to glare at him.

"You will love me forever, too, right?" Katie asked with wide eyes.

It was Jason's turn to snicker loudly.

"Um, yeah, whatever," Travis muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, their trip to the 85th floor was interrupted on the 37th floor.

"Argh!" Someone averted her eyes when she stepped into the elevator as the doors closed, causing everyone to jump.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Jason asked incredulously.

"I can ask you the same thing! And what's with the Cupid thing?" Thalia retorted, pointing at whom we know as Bernard.

"I'm not a thing, Missy. The name's Agent Bernard of the AS, Amor Service, division 16!" Bernard snapped quickly.

"Yeah, whatever," Thalia frowned at lovesick Reyna and Katie as well as everyone else, "Um, can someone tell me what happened to them?"

"Long story," Hazel said with a slightly apologetic grin.

"What brings you here, Thalia?" Frank asked.

"Well, Nico called saying he needed help. I don't know where he is. BUT PINK IS EVERYWHERE." Thalia wailed the last part.

"You mean, the color?"

Thalia nodded with a hunted expression.

"We're going to the 85th floor." Piper informed her.

"Why?"

"To see Eros."

"Why do-"

"I dare you to kiss the next person to come in the elevator," Reyna suddenly said, momentarily stopping her admiring at Jason's features.

"Wait, what?" Thalia's eyes widened immediately.

"You remembered we were playing Truth or Dare?" Piper looked appalled.

"Of course." Reyna nodded smugly.

"We're still playing Truth or Dare?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we are!" Leo exclaimed with his signature grin. "What makes you think we aren-"

The doors opened on the 64th floor.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Nico flung himself at the nearest person to shield himself. His clothes were torn and ragged. He had a haunted look about his eyes.

A rumbling sound was heard from the distance of urgent, wild steps and fanatic screaming.

"QUICK, THEY'RE COMING." Nico was gripping Thalia tightly without even realizing it as Jason gulped and punched the button wildly.

"THERE HE IS!" A teenage girl wearing a tank top with a skull and the bright words 'I Love Nico Di Angelo' across it screamed.

"CLOSE THE DOOR NOW, PLEASE!"

His prayers were heard since the elevators closed just seconds before the fangirl army arrived.

"Were those your fangirls?" Piper asked tentatively, trying not to squeal at the sight of Thalia and Nico in a tight embrace.

"Yes," Nico gulped with a shudder.

Thalia seemed to have realized that Nico was still holding on for dear life so she pushed him away quickly.

"Thalia, dear, your dare." Leo reminded her in a sing-song voice.

"FML." Thalia muttered with a deadly glare.

"What dare?" Nico asked. "And what's up with them?" He pointed at the lovelorn girls. "And what's that?"

"I'm Bernard!"

"Long story."

Thalia grabbed Nico by his torn shirt's collar and gave him a light peck on the mouth. Then she did what you'd expect her to do: push him away immediately and wipe her mouth with her hand in disgust.

"What the?" Nico frowned at Thalia in his confusion. Last time he checked, Thalia was still mad about the drunken engagement incident, though it had been months ago.

"It was a dare." Thalia explained shortly.

"No, it wasn't." Travis had a grin on his face that would make you double check if your seat doesn't have stink bombs hidden beneath it.

"It was."

"Nope. We have no idea why you randomly kissed Nico on the mouth."

Nico was getting more confused by the minute.

"IT WAS A DARE."

"Actually, Reyna never specified that you had to kiss him on the mouth. Right, Reyna?"

"Hmm?" Reyna managed to tear her eyes off Jason.

With a loud _ding!_, the doors opened.

* * *

><p>"Um, so...what do we do now?" Nico looked around nervously as they stood a few feet from the classy black automatic doors that Bernard was sure would lead them straight to Eros.<p>

"So, can I go now?" The annoying little cherub was bloody annoyed with the annoying demigods. Don't they know how hard his job actually is and that he has lost a good deal of his income by wasting his precious time with them?

"Nope. You'll be explaining why we are in this mess." Jason said gleefully. Gods, he could barely breathe with the limited space this Reyna gave him. It was suffocating.

"No! I led you here already!" Bernard turned tomato red in his fury. "Let me go!"

"We don't really care about you losing your job, you know." Travis told him bluntly with a satisfied smirk at Bernard's trinkets in his hand.

"But, honey, shouldn't you consider-" Katie tried reasoning with round green eyes.

"No." Travis replied firmly with thinly disgust and discomfort.

Hazel pursed her lips with a pitying look at the tantrum-throwing cherub, "Maybe we should show some mercy. After all, he wouldn't have shot the wrong person if we hadn't been trying to catch him."

"Exactly!" Bernard puffed crossly. "So it's _your_ fault!"

"But you were still planning to shoot Rey-Rey!" Leo pointed an accusing finger.

"Only my Jasey can call me that!" Reyna snapped fiercely.

Piper tried hard not to smirk.

"Actually," Frank said slowly with a hint of a grin, "_you _were the one who dared us to catch a winged toddler randomly shooting arrows to make people fall in love. So technically, it's _your_ fault."

"Aw, man, I thought we were over that. Seriously?" Leo protested with a disapproving shake of his head.

"I agree with Frank!" Piper said immediately.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" Jason asked with a tired expression.

"No, we're forever stuck arguing at the front door of Eros's office." Thalia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, maybe I should just go off with Piper and start our date." Leo smirked with a sly glance at Piper.

"I did not agree to that." Piper raised her head defiantly.

"Wait, since when did you two start dating?" Nico looked between his two friends incredulously.

"We're_ not!"_ Piper protested vigorously.

"Sure, you aren't." Katie teased lightly.

"We are." Leo said seriously. "She got amnesia and forgot we were dating."

Jason grimaced as if in pain, "Can we avoid amnesia jokes, like, forever?" The last thing he needed to be reminded of was how he forgot all about Camp Jupiter and his Roman friends.

"Whoops, my bad," Leo said half-heartedly.

"Are we ever going to go in?!" Nico asked impatiently, taking a step closer to the heart-shaped welcome mat already.

"No!" Frank pulled Nico back, "Are you crazy? Maybe we should plan out the best way to approach him."

"Well, I actually agree with Nico, why should we waste time?" Thalia protested, freeing Nico from Frank's clutches.

Jason couldn't help but glance at a very nervous Bernard, who was fluttering in circles.

"I think Frank's right," he voiced hesitantly, "What if we offend him and things get worse?" He gestured to his 'adoring fan' subtly.

"Don't really care," Thalia marched towards the door.

"We all should." Jason stepped forward to grab his sister.

"Let me go, you traitorous brother!" Thalia tried to pry her brother off her. If they were going to have the audience with the god of love, they might as well get it over and done with as soon as they can.

"Thalia-"

"She's right, we should just go and-"

"No, but-"

"Guys, stop-"

For some reason, this argument had just been promoted to a tussle.

"YOU WILL NOT-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"…you just pulled a Gandalf on us."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, JASON!"

"I CAN'T-"

"AAAAARGH!"

And that was how the demigods tumbled into the grand office of Eros/Cupid in a heap of disgruntled grunts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

><p>Eros, or Cupid, as he preferred to be called, crossed his arms with a faintly amused expressions he watched his unexpected visitors, leaning on his desk.<p>

"Boss!" Bernard squeaked agitatedly, "I swear I didn't want to bother you with these-"

Cupid held up a hand a said charismatically, "Explanations later, please, Agent Bernard."

Bernard bent his head in an abashed fashion with adorably red cheeks, "Y- yes, sir."

Hazel scrambled up along with everyone else. She blushed a little. Cupid was even better-looking than Thantos. After all, he wasn't the son of Venus for nothing. He had dirty blonde hair in a neat cut. He had the purest blue eyes that shone with mischief. He was tall and had a gentlemanly stance about him.

Reyna felt confused for once when she saw the handsome winged man in a smart black suit. He was definitely older for her tastes, but even though she is madly in love with Jason, she still retained the ability to recognize an insanely attractive person. But she got up nonetheless and linked her fingers with her beloved's.

"Um, uh, Lord Cupid! We, uh, didn't plan to, uh, meet you, like this," Jason spoke nervously glancing (or rather, glaring) at his companions from the corner of his eye and trying not to acknowledge the fact Reyna's hand seemed glued to his in a weirdly nice, comforting way.

"Well, I can tell that, thanks." Cupid's smirk further widened. "So, what brings you here?"

Leo pointed at Bernard without a second thought.

Bernard grabbed a decoration heart and hit the offensive demigod with an unnatural ferocity for his size.

"Um, I'm here because of a problem." Jason replied uneasily, glancing at his longtime best friend, who has fallen head over heels in love with him –against her will.

"Same problem here," Travis nodded grimly.

"We're here because we're slightly responsible for this." Hazel indicated to herself and Frank albeit guiltily.

"Um, hiding from fangirls!" Nico said when everyone looked at him.

"Hiding from pink and trying to find him so I can save his sorry little butt and get free cheeseburgers for the entire month." Thalia shrugged and looked at Leo and Piper.

"We're here for, uh…" Piper searched for a suitable excuse.

"…moral support!" Leo finished brightly.

"Yeah, some moral support you are," Jason snorted.

Cupid chuckled slightly, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, sir, I was attacked by these maniacs and-"

"Agent Bernard, please." Cupid held up a hand with a sigh and Bernard obeyed immediately, looking as if he was close to crying. He was going to lose his precious job because of these idiot demigods.

"Now, who has the complete, unbiased version of the story?"

Frank, surprisingly volunteered, "Um, so it started because Leo wanted us to play Truth or Dare, but Hazel and I planned to have a private date. So, he would only let us go if we, uh, caught a winged toddler with magical arrows. We sort of caught sight of Bernard by accident and hunted him all the way until he was about to shoot Reyna. We didn't know he was already aiming so he missed and the arrow accidentally hit Katie. Bernard fired again, and he got Reyna. Then Katie woke up and 'fell in love' with Travis, and Reyna currently loves Jason."

"So the conclusion is: it's all Leo's fault in the first place." Travis said decisively and gave a pointed and peeved look at Katie, who was busying herself by playing with his hair.

Leo protested, "Hey!"

"We just want things to go back to-_ normal_," Jason explained determinedly with lack of better words.

"And I don't want a date with him," Piper pointed an accusing finger at Leo.

"Are you_ sure?" _Cupid was very much amused.

"Yeah," Piper replied.

"No. She can't resist me. No one can." Leo said proudly.

Thalia coughed pointedly.

"_Almost_ no one."

"Well, date-cancelling isn't really part of my job unless it's to get an MTB couple together." Cupid held up his hands apologetically to his half-sister.

"An MTB couple?" Nico raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Meant-to-be, you idiot." Bernard couldn't help roll his eyes.

"Shut it, you little winged midget." Nico snapped back.

Travis coughed meaningfully, "Um, aren't we supposed to be dealing with my issue?"

"_Our_ issue." Jason added with an indicative nod at Reyna.

"No, _Reyna_ is your issue, and Katie is mine!" Travis argued.

Katie giggled dreamily. Her Travis admitted it at last! She happily tightened her hold on his arm.

"Katie is yours, definitely." Thalia chortled merrily.

Travis realized only then that he used the wrong words. "No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I'm a god. But not a stupid one," Cupid interrupted just because he can. He looked at the two magically altered couples and resisted the urge to smirk. The second he saw them, he knew that group of demigods were respective MTB's. He just didn't expect two of them to be altered by his own employee. "I take it that you want those girls back to normal?"

"Yes, please!" Jason and Travis pleaded in unison.

"Lord Cupid, I think I can almost vouch for the fact Jason secretly likes having Reyna love him back," Leo smirked devilishly, telling the truth as it is.

If it weren't for Reyna's distracting arms wrapped around him, Jason would've strangled Leo to death in front of Cupid, no regrets.

Cupid chuckled at the demigods' antics. As an immortal, sure he was literally forever young. And if he had to be completely honest, immortals weren't always, well, mature. "But, wait, what happened to your deAmourtox?"

"Um…I ran out of mine!" Bernard said hurriedly.

"You- OH." Cupid resisted the urge to grin successfully. "How _dare_ you make this many mistakes?! Those are for emergencies! And you know very well that three errors are allowed here," he added sternly.

Bernard landed on a shelf and half-covered his face in shame.

Meanwhile, Thalia was goading Nico on to poke a ("Eugh..") _pink_ blob of _something, _causing Bernard to shoot them a disapproving frown.

"Don't touch that!" Cupid noticed and snapped frantically. "It's a failed experiment!"

Thalia took an automatic step away and whistled innocently as Nico glared at her.

Jason coughed politely, "Sir…"

"Oh, right, right. You two," he pointed a long finger at Travis and Jason, "follow me and make sure the girls do, too."

"What about us?!" Leo protested indignantly as Cupid led the four to another secluded room.

"We'll be quick!" The god of love called back, closing the door with a thud. He turned around to the four demigods with an unnaturally bright grin.

"So, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Cupid observed the awkwardness of the male demigods discreetly. He used to do the job alone, full-time. But then again, the human population has grown quite a bit over the past few millennia.<p>

Katie finally noticed something other than her Travis. But she can't help it. She has a very bad experience with needles…

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."" Cupid noticed Katie's horrified expression and smiled serenely.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?!" Reyna shrieked with alarm ringing in her voice.

"Oh, it's not what it seems, believe me! We're just going to, uh, get you ready for it." Cupid used his eyes to signal Jason to think of something to distract Reyna and keep her still.

"For what?" Reyna snapped suspiciously.

For a moment, Jason was glad Reyna seemed, well, almost normal, but he had to answer her question, "Oh, you know…our wedding!" Jason wanted to kill himself for blurting that out. Not to mention, Travis as well for sniggering so much in the background.

"Our- our wedding? You're proposing to me?" Reyna was too happy to look at anything but Jason's blue eyes.

Impulsively, Jason grabbed a random rose and a gaudy decorative ring on a random table and knelt down on one knee, "Err…Reyna Gilmore, will you…err," Cupid mouthed fiercely 'Not yet!', "I mean, I loved you since I first met you all those years ago. You were young, I was young, but I knew at once we were meant to be…"

Cupid crept up silently behind Reyna. Travis had trouble not bursting out laughing but Katie was sobbing out of happiness, resulting in a wet shirt that was coincidentally his own.

"…you are amazing and beautiful, and terrifying.. But I will love you, forever and ever! Because you've always been there for me, I want to be there for you too. So," Jason stopped to take a breath from his long declaration of love. He had no idea how he managed to come up with that flowery long speech, but he was pretty sure he stole some lines from various cliché chick-flicks Gwen used to force them watch. He gulped and looked deep into Reyna's brimming eyes of dark obsidian and pretended this was for real, "Will you, Reyna Gilmore, be my bride?"

But just before Reyna could answer, she once more, collapsed into Jason's arms.

"Nicely done, boy," Cupid nodded approvingly before turning to the other couple.

"Travis, protect me!" Katie hid behind the boy.

Travis contemplated his choices. "Um, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here," he replied absent-mindedly, making a quick decision.

Cupid looked on expectantly. "Ready yet?"

Travis gave a barely visible nod as he turned to Katie and kissed her, whirling her around in the process.

Having the same sneaking mind of Hermes, Cupid had no problem sneaking in the shot and Katie went unconscious immediately, like Reyna.

Travis detached his lips from Katie's with a peeved wipe from his hand. He had the expression of total disgust. Despite whatever Katie Gardner had ever said, Travis Stoll had standards. It didn't feel right that he kissed Katie just to get her out of love with him. "So, how long will she stay unconscious?"

"Oh, she'll wake up in twenty minutes or so… But, I should be off." Cupid grinned as he opened the door, gesturing them to carry the girls.

Travis grimaced a little but, heavens no, it wasn't because Katie was heavy or anything. He dragged unconscious people to places before, but carrying a girl? Nuh-uh. Not at all.

Jason had no such problem with Reyna, as he had experience from a party gone wrong years ago. (No, really. The Kool Aid was spiked and Reyna passed out. He had been told, or threatened with a knife, that he is not allowed to mention that. EVER.)

* * *

><p>Once they stepped into the room, they were greeted by smirks of all sorts and sizes.<p>

"We heard your proposal," Thalia smirked at her brother. "I must say, I'm at least a little bit proud."

Leo was the first to react to Jason's scowl by howling his uncontrolled laughter.

"I can't believe I actually have to go on a date with him," Piper muttered with a resigned glare.

"I think the correct term would be eavesdropping." Bernard sniffed disdainfully. "I _did_ warn them it was terribly rude."

"Party-pooper Bernard." Nico rolled his eyes at the cherub.

"He meant thank you so much, Lord Cupid," Hazel explained quickly.

Cupid made a face at his watch, "Thank me some time else because I'm afraid I've got to fly or-"

"-you're afraid your wife would come and hunt you down?" A beautiful, dark-haired woman smirked at the office doorway. She had a pair of indigo butterfly wings and wore an elegant dress that matched.

Piper's eyes widened at the goddess whom rivaled even her mother's beauty. This goddess was beautiful in a way that was _real,_ not illusory.

"Psyche! My love," Cupid held out his arms and walked over to his one and only with a wink at the watching demigods. He kissed her hand flirtatiously. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"And I expected you to pick me up already," Psyche replied with a laugh and glanced curiously at the demigods, "Entertaining guests, I see?"

Frantically, Frank hinted everyone to bow. You can never be sure whether immortals are picky with proper etiquette or not.

Psyche smiled at them and the room seemed to shine brighter with the last remnants of sunlight.

"Forgive me, but it was only a tiny problem that could be easily fixed," Cupid glanced at the blonde demigod tending to the unconscious Puerto Rican girl on the sofa.

"I see," Psyche nodded, trying not to grin.

"We should be going. We don't mean to intrude on your time," Piper managed to say charmingly.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all." Psyche said magnanimously.

"But we're leaving." Cupid's clothes adjusted themselves into a proper tuxedo as he took his wife's hand impatiently.

"You sure are impatient for someone who didn't pick me up on time," Psyche shot back teasingly.

"Sorry?" Cupid offered weakly. "Oh, and feel free to stay until they get better."

Psyche bid the demigods goodbye with a slight nod as they made their way out, but Cupid popped his head inside his office again,

"Bernard, you're in charge. Show them the way out when they're done."

"I'm not…_fired?_" Bernard's eyes widened.

Travis looked more shocked than Bernard himself.

Cupid rolled his eyes and grabbed his employee by the ear outside, "Okay, between you and me, you're promoted. There's hope for you yet."

"THANK YOU, SIR!" Bernard attacked his boss with a hug.

"_Shh!"_ Cupid pushed him back into his office, eager to celebrate his own Valentine's Day at long last.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand. It was a strangely peaceful day for them, but one of the best, in any cases. Spending time with each other could never get boring.<p>

Percy had planned a very special event today. It was going to be such a surprise!

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend for a moment as they neared the Empire State Building. She honestly had no idea how he managed to reserve them a window seat for two at the restaurant on the top floor.

The electronic doors opened.

Surprisingly, they faced eight disgruntled demigods.

"Wait, wha- what are you _doing_ here?" Percy frowned at his friends with incredulous, questioning eyes. Then he saw their expressions. "Okay, what did we miss?"

Reyna looked positively defeated when she said tiredly,

"_You_ tell_ me_."

* * *

><p><em>~A few weeks later~<em>

"Guys! I just got Hermes mail!" Percy waved an envelope wildly at his friends. No one could miss the shining ring on his ring finger, though. Yes, it's an engagement ring and none of your business.

_Dear Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Thalia, and Nico,_

_You are cordially invited to a P.I.E for a day. Please show this invite to the guard dog(s) (aka Cerebus) when you reach the entrance. Your appointed date is April 3rd__, 2013, 0:00~23:59. Please bring nothing more than a cheerful heart and readiness for complete, total awesomeness._

_Sincerely,_

_Bianca di Angelo_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This turned out far longer than I expected! I hope you're satisfied for now...<strong>

**Questions: Did you like Bernard? Cupid/Psyche? Still, funny enough? Are you proud of this story? Will you review to celebrate the 500th reviews at long last? What will happen in the next chapter? Do you have a heart full of like or love for this story? XD**

**I am very dissatisfied with this chapter, just so you know. And I need time to recover enough brain juice for the next because, boy, will it be WILD! (And Biancalicious.)**

**Until the next time...**

** PONDS! (Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style!)**

**3/15: Come on people! Not even 1000 views? :( Don't make a happy author sad or she will update slower! AND REQUESTS FOR FAVORITE FAMOUS DEAD PEOPLE SHALL NOW BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION! **


	15. Apology & the future of this story?

Dear vastly disappointed readers,

It's been nearly a year since I last updated. I have no good enough explanation to excuse my actions. You see, the past year, I've been going through a tough spot emotionally, mentally, and academically. I was in no condition to be funny/random/creative, and as the series dragged on, I realized how OOC the characters have become in the story and I slowly lost my love for PJO/HoO. I found my way to tumblr and fell into the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom. I became 'Zen' instead of Bianca and am completely enraptured with my fandom. I'd like to contribute my writing to it, however I look back on this account and remember what truly drove me into writing fanficition. I would like to finish at least one story and this is the one. I'm happier, though much busier, and while I can't promise regular updates due to my busy school life and tumblr blog, I will try my best to keep this story on the track I set and complete it in due time. I do not have the right to ask for your forgiveness but I apologize nonetheless. I don't deserve all your reviews and hopeless waiting.

I've actually gotten halfway through the chapter when I realized some problems. You see, having to big of a party would be extremely confusing and it would be incredibly hard to conduct conversations therefore not all of our beloved deceased demigods may have too big of an appearance or may not appear at all. Bianca di Angelo will definitely be there. Lee Fletcher too. I'm guessing that you'd like to see Silena Beaureguard and Charles Beckendorf too. As much as I like Zoe Nightshade, I think becoming a constellation means that your spirit is also in the stars, making her not present in Elysium... And Luke, would you guys like to have him there? Also, Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, and Castor are people you can choose to eliminate or not because it's going to be one heck of a crowd if we do them all... Like, put all these dead demigods in order of how much you want to see them so I can know whom to write in more. (Leave out Bianca and Lee though, I already have my plans for them.)

Ah, and also...are you guys willing to put up with all this OOC-ness? Because I definitely cringed after reading this story immediately after I finished House of Hades (Dammit, Nico. And Caleo. And **** you, Jason, on behalf of the Roman in me.) And I sorta forgot how I shipped Thalico...so if I am to continue this story, I shall do my best with my set ships despite how fanon they are. (Rick, you $&-, sinking most of my ships brings you great joy does it?) I mean, I know this should've came first but I just wanted to make sure people are absolutely willing to read this crappy story with weird ships and OOC characters. Otherwise, I would focus my energy on my new fandom. (Yeah, I'd be doing oneshots for that...or a collection of oneshots and such. If you know and like Hetalia and read and reviewed my future stories, I'd probably be more than thrilled...)  
>So...erm, we going to complete this journey or not?<p>

Love and a million apologies,  
>BiZen (Bi if you knew me personally before my hiatus and Zen if you didn't)

**edit 03/09: I have changed my pen name! It's the same author but with a different pen name, really. And a different alias for the Hetalia fandom. So...erm, should I continue the story or drop everything PJO?**


End file.
